Fleur Bleue
by Luluberlu
Summary: Eva l'attendait depuis longtemps, quand enfin elle revint : l'aventure. Et elle arriva là ou elle l'attendait le moins au chateau royal de Nourasie ! [huuum, quel résumé de chiottes xD] AikkaxEva et d'autres trucs assez réjouissants
1. Un nouveau départ

CHAPITRE 1 : un nouveau départ 

- "Oh Brandon, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Moi aussi Candy, mais à présent que nous sommes réunis, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer, pas même une ordre d'extraterrestres !

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime oh ! grand chevalier intergalactique !

- Il en est de même pour moi, fière et belle pilote de mon coeur..."

Eva soupira ; c'est fou comme elle détestait les dimanches. C'était pour elle un jour synonyme d'ennui, ou ses seules occupations étaient devoirs et télévision, et plus particulièrement « La conquête du cœur », un navet mettant en scène des chevaliers interstellaire tous les plus ringuars les uns que les autres émarouchés de belles pilotes maquillées à outrance sans casque mais portant toutes de micro jupes . Aussi l'adolescente ne savait pas par quoi elle était le plus navrée : cette sitcom à la noix ou tout simplement le fait qu'elle passait son après midi à la regarder ?

Habituellement lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait Eva prenait son vélo en cachette et parcourait les 2 kilomètres qui la séparait du garage de Stan et Koji sans que son père le sache, évidemment. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient tout deux de sortie et seul restait le vieux Miguel, macho de l'avant guerre qui n'aimait pas spécialement qu'une femme vienne dans un lieu d'homme ...

Cela faisait maintenant un an que la grande Course d'Oban s'était achevée ; Eva vivait avec son père dans la maison de son enfance, en bordure de la ville. Nouvelle école, nouvelle chambre, elle avait été un peu déstabilisée au début, mais avait finalement pris ses marques : le matin elle partait au lycée en vélo, et le soir revenait en passant par la boulangerie pour acheter le pain du dîner et week end se passait généralement tranquillement, entre devoirs et jardinage, nouvelle lubie de Don Wei. La routine quoi !

La routine... C'est exactement le mot qui définissait la vie d'Eva Wei à présent, et surtout par l'influence de son père. Jamais celui ci ne lui avait reparlé de leur précédente aventure sur Oban, c'était un sujet tabou, et il s'était catégoriquement opposé à ce que sa fille passe ses dimanches fourrée dans un atelier de star racers. Par peur peut être, par désir d'oubli aussi...

Mais de toute façon ce n'était pas cela qui l'empêchait d'aller réparer et conduire ces engins de course au lieu de faire ses devoirs, ce qui expliquait sûrement ses résultats scolaires assez peu glorieux. Elle s'en contrefichait, ce qu'elle voulait c'était de l'adrénaline, de l'aventure, mais tout ce que lui proposait son père étaient des bons petits plats maison. Elle l'aimait ce papa poule, c'était certain, mais elle avait aussi parfois l'impression d'étouffer... Dans ses jours de déprime la jeune fille se disait que c'était déjà bien mieux que la pensionnat Sterne, et au moins cela elle en était convaincue.

Eva éteignit la télévision alors qu'un alien vert et gluant venait d'apparaître à l'écran, menaçant le couple mièvre des conquérants de l'espace. Pourquoi les extra terrestres étaient ils toujours représentés de façon hideuse ? Elle en avait rencontré, elle, et ne les avait absolument pas trouvé laid...bien au contraire !

En particulier un qui...

- "Eva ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?"

La jeune fille fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de son père qui l'appelait du jardin : elle se mit sur ses pieds, s'étira et s'élança d'un pas enjoué dans le jardin baigné de soleil . Il faisait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui, et c'était aussi pour cela qu'Eva avait refusé de jouer les apprenties jardinières en sa compagnie ...

Arrivant au potager, l'adolescente fut surprise de voir un homme habillé en costard cravate noir et lunettes de soleil en vive discussion avec son père, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un vieux tee shirt kaki.

Quelque chose clochait, le visage de son père habituellement si calme et posé était anxieux devant cette personne plus que massive. Il ressemblait étrangement aux hommes du ministère de la défense qu'elle avait croisé un an plus tôt...

-"Papa ? Mais ...

- Ah ! ma chérie ! s'exclama celui ci en se retournant vivement d'un air mécontent, cet homme dit être ici pour nous... Il vient de la part du président des nations."

Et alors, tout au fond d'elle même, Eva sut que leur paisible routine jardinière venait de prendre fin.

Le siège des nations, Paris. Un magnifique monument d'une beauté architecturale à couper les souffle, mélangeant habilement néoclassicisme et mouvement baroque. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient au bâtiment un bel éclairage permanent naturel, et laissant voir aux badauds de l'extérieur un ameublement très chic et sans grande prétention, ainsi que de charmantes hôtesses d'accueil aux longues jambes et au beau sourire.

Mais voilà. Toutes ces richesses et ce luxe, Stan s'en fichait comme de sa première clé à molette.

Assis dans un fauteuil pourtant très confortable au coté de Koji, son visage exprimait une vive irritation : cela faisait a présent une heure qu'on les faisait poireauter ici, et bien que leur hôtesse soit assez mignonne et aimable, il n'avait à ce moment précis qu'une envie : lui arracher tous les cheveux de sa stupide tête de blondasse souriante.

Cela faisait un an qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cet endroit, et il n'en gardait pas de très bons souvenirs. Rien qu'à se rappeler la tête du président névrosé leur hurlant qu'ils auraient du utiliser le prix ultime afin d'exterminer tous leurs ennemis, Nourasiens y compris, ses poings se serraient convulsivement . Cette sombre réunion qui s'était déroulée sans Eva, que son père avait habilement éloignée, avait pour unique but d'enguirlander l'équipe Terrienne qui avait celons le président pactisé avec l'ennemi, et perdu un de leurs meilleurs tireurs par dessus tout.

Il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ni les explications de Don Wei concernant l'avatar, ni les remarques de Koji lui rappelant que beaucoup d'extra terrestres les avait aidé jusqu'au bout. Ca avait été peine perdue.

Puis plus rien. Après cette dernière entrevue tout était rentré dans l'ordre, comme si la grande course n'avait jamais eu lieu : Stan était reparti à l'atelier de Miguel avec Koji, et la vie avait repris son cours. Eva était leur dernier fragment de souvenirs de cette aventure : chaque semaine ou presque ils avaient le droit à la visite de l'adolescente, les yeux pétillants de joie devant les différents star racers qu'abritait leur modeste boutique. Même Don Wei n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, à priori voulant lui aussi oublier Oban . C'était pourtant grâce à elle qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille...

Toujours dans ses pensée, Stan prit inconsciemment la main de son coéquipier se trouvant sur l'accoudoir sur fauteuil. Celui ci rougit fortement devant ce geste d'affection involontaire.

- "St...Stan ! Pas ici voyons ! "balbutia Koji qui jetait des regards inquiets à la jeune blonde qui se manucurait à présent les ongles

Celui ci releva la tête, se connectant avec la réalité. Il retira lentement sa main, comme à contre cœur, et examina lentement le visage de Koji, dont le teint commençait à devenir sérieusement violacé.

- "Excuse moi, soupira celui ci, m...mais je n'ai pas trop envie que...que...

- Que l'on sache que nous sommes deux vieilles pédales homosexuelles ?" acheva Stan dans un grognement

Cette dernière phrase fut accueillie par un silence lourd de significations et par un regard suppliant de Koji . Stan soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de se renfrogner : quand est ce que son petit ami accepterait il enfin de dévoiler leur relation au grand jour ?

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant quatre mois ; ils ne s'expliquaient pas vraiment comment cela était arrivé, mais le fait est qu'un beau jour ils étaient tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, comme cela, alors que ni l'un ni l'autre avait déjà eu des relations amoureuses avec un homme .

Au début Koji avait très mal vécu ce sentiment . Provenant d'une famille japonaise assez traditionnelle, son homosexualité l'avait mis vraiment mal à l'aise, et pendant un mois Stan n'avait pu l'approcher sans qu'il détale à toute vitesse, au grand désespoir de Miguel qui ne comprenait guère l'étrange attitude de ses apprentis.

Puis il y avait eu ce soir, l'absence de Miguel à l'atelier, seuls tous les deux pour garder les machines. Stan n'avait résisté , l'avait embrassé et étrangement Koji se montra passionné, oubliant les lois de sa famille et toutes ses choses. ; leur premier baiser avait eut lieu entre les moteurs d'un star racers...

Evidemment leur relation était secrète aux yeux de tous, surtout de la famille de Koji . La grande hantise du jeune japonais était que ses parents le renient, pourtant Stan était convaincu que ces derniers sauraient se montrer compréhensif... Après tout leur fils était heureux... N'est ce pas ?

- "Stan ! Koji !"

Les deux compères relevèrent ensemble les yeux et se relevèrent bien vite : devant eux se tenaient Eva Wei, un grand sourire au visage, qui ne tarda pas à se jeter dans leurs bras en poussant un cri de joie devant les yeux inquisiteurs de son père qui se tenait juste derrière elle. .

- "Ah ! vous devez être monsieur Wei ! S'exclama la blonde hotesse qui visiblement avait achevé sa manucure

- C'est exact, répondit celui ci visiblement ennuyé

- Enchantée de vous connaitre ! s'écria de sa voix perçante la jeune fille, je me prénome Catherine ! Je m'en vais tout de suite prévenir monsieur le président que ses 5 invités sont enfin arrivés !

- Mademoiselle, intervint Eva visiblement amusée aussi bien que de la jupe plus que courte de l'hotesse que de son attitude de parfaite écervelée , nous ne sommes que 4 !

- Eh bien petite souris, tu m'oublies ?"

La jeune pilote ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant de surprise. Cette voix... Eva la reconnut de suite, bien qu'elle ne l'ai plus entendu depuis une interminable année. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, le regard brillant, et quitta les bras de Stan pour se réfugier dans ceux grands ouverts de son ancien entraîneur Rick qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, tout sourire . Don Wei eut un nouveau mouvement de mécontentement, mais se contenta d'un long soupir, et s'assit finalement sur le siège que venait de quitter Koji.

- Je sens que cela va être une longue journée, grommela il, une très longue journée..."

- "Messieurs, mademoiselle, bonjour, enchanté de vous revoir ici, déclara d'une voix tout sauf enchantée le président des nations, Je vous en prie, asseyez vous !"

Stan, Koji, Rick, Don et Eva s'assirent en silence dans les sièges mit à leur disposition, en face du vieil homme. Le président avait bien vieilli depuis leur dernière entrevue : amaigri, fatigué, les yeux sans éclats et le crane désormais totalement chauve, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Néanmoins aucunes des cinq personnes ici n'éprouvait de pitié pour cet être froid et incapable, surtout Don Wei qui gardait un souvenir très amer de leur dernière entrevue .

Il y eut un silence, à peine troublé par le bruit des talons hauts de la secrétaire attitré du président, amenant café pour tout le monde, sauf pour Eva qui fit une moue dédaigneuse devant le jus de fruit qu'elle lui tendit. Décidement, ils l'a prenaient tous pour une gamine !

- "Messieurs, commença le président en ignorant la jeune adolescente boudeuse, si je vous ai invité ici...

- invité ? Interrompis Wei, vous voulez dire convoqué! Vous n'aviez absolument pas le droit de nous faire venir ici sous la menace de vos hommes monsieur le président, et..

- Suffit ! s'écria celui ci d'une voix forte en balayant la remarqué d'un geste de la main d'un air ennuyé, c'est pour une mission de la plus haute importance qui vous avez été amené ici, vous comprendrez aisement que je n'avais guère le temps d'attendre vos accords ..."

Rick baissa légèrement ses lunettes de soleil, lançant un regard perçant au vieil homme

- "Une mission vous dites ? Nous ne sommes pourtant pas des militaires...

- Cela est vrai monsieur, mais vous êtes pourtant les seuls à pouvoir réussir ce projet... Après tout vous êtes les seuls terriens connaissant l'existence des Nourasiens !"

Koji se redressa sur son dossier en lançant un regard perplexe à son petit ami , tandis que Don Wei se renfrognait sensiblement devant l'attitude soudainement vivement intéressée de sa fille. Cela ne se pouvait...

- "Nous avons été contacté il y a quelques mois de cela par le roi de Nourasie, Expliqua Le président d'un ton morne, et nous avons appris que les Crogs avaient retiré leurs troupes de leur fichue planète depuis...vous savez quoi."

Eva ne put réprimer un sourire resplendissant : ainsi le peuple d'Aikka avait été délivré de l'occupation des Crogs, tout comme la Terre avait échappée de justesse à la plus grande guerre qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. La paix régnait elle enfin donc sur la galaxie ? Le nouvel avatar y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

- "Je vous en prie, modérez votre joie mademoiselle ! Cingla froidement la président, agacé par l'attitude rayonnante d'Eva, je dois vous avouez que tout cela ne me réjouis guère, les Nourasiens ne sont que des extra terrestres et jusqu'ici nos contacts avec ce genre d'aliens n'a jamais été bénéfique..."

Le président eut un détestable rictus , visiblement plein de mépris envers les nourasiens. L'expression si joyeuse de la fille de Don Wei se mua soudainement en un masque de colère, sentiment que remarqua tout de suite Rick, qui eut un geste apaisant envers elle. Eva était encore une adolescente fonceuse et sensible , dieu seul savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire à cet homme si il continuait ses insultes envers son ami !

- "Cependant... J'ai décidé d'accéder... à leur requête. Et c'est vous qui serez les ambassadeurs envoyés sur Nourasie afin de mener à bien cette tâche et de m'informer du bien fondé de leur demande. Ce n'est pas de plein gré, je ne vous le cache pas.

- Allons allons mon bon monsieur, je ne vous ai jamais menacé de quoi que se soit, pas la peine de faire comme si vous y étiez forcé... répondit soudainement une voix doucereuse et moqueuse derrière eux, A vous entendre on pourrait croire que vous avez un léger différent avec moi, vous m'en voyez fortement peinée !"

Les 5 compères sursautèrent comme un même homme, et se retournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation, découvrant une jeune fille se tenant devant eux affichant un énorme sourire rigolard . Les cheveux roux pétants noués en deux tresses lui descendant aux genoux, les yeux bleus ou brillait une lueur d'effronterie et de grandes oreilles, ces quelques détails indiquaient qu'elle était nourasienne, tout comme le prince Aikka. Pourtant rien en elle ne rappelait le prince : premièrement elle possédait une poitrine protubérante, un ventre nu et une silhouette élancée qui n'avaient rien de très princier . De la même taille que Eva, elle était aussi peu vêtue, sa tenue se consistant d'un short assez court ample blanc et d'un bandeau poitrail blanc à bordure orange, couleurs visiblement en vogue à Nourasie, puisque c'était exactement les même tons que portait Aikka. Enfin sa différence majeur avec le jeune homme était qu'elle avait la peau très claire : or les deux seuls Nourasiens qu'ils avaient jamais rencontré avaient la peau mâte !

Comme si elle avait entendu leur question muette quant à son identité , la jeune nourasienne, elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de l'âge d'Eva, s'avanca vers cette dernière et lui tendit une main amicale.

- "Enchantée de te rencontrer enfin Molly. Je m'appelle Zaie, je suis l'ambassadrice Nourasienne chargée de vous ramener signer le traité... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais !" Finit elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Eva se leva, un peu déstabilisée, entendant vaguement le président grommeler des inepties sur l'ambassadrice, et serra sa main couverte d'une mitaine noire avec entrain. Celle ci sourit malicieusement, scrutant attentivement le visage de son interlocutrice, avant de se tourner brusquement vers son père en entraînant Eva par la main.

- "Monsieur Wei, c'est un honneur de vous connaître, dit elle poliment en levant son regard vers l'imposant chef d'écurie, je suppose que votre charmant, elle insista lourdement sur le mot, président vous a expliqué pourquoi je me trouve ici ...

- En effet jeune fille, et je me trouve disposé à remplir ma mission, ainsi que mes coéquipiers...

Don Wei se tourna vers Stan Koji et Rick qui hochèrent silencieusement la tête pour signifier leur accord.

- Seulement je refuse que ma fille prenne part au voyage ."

Zaie, qui serrait à présent la main d'un Rick affichant son plus beau sourire séducteur, plissa ses yeux et rit doucement dans le silence soudain crispé qui s'était brutalement installé. Stan et Koji échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- "Papa mais...

- C'est fortement regrettable, s'exclama d'une voix enfantine la Nourasienne en mimant une courbette ,néanmoins je tiens à vous signaler que le logement est gracieusement offert par sa majesté !

- Là n'est pas la question, trancha Wei, je refuse que Eva soit mêlée à des affaires de politique, elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour cela !

- Mais je ne suis plus une...

- En effet, mais tu en restes ma fille, et à ce que je sache c'est encore moi qui décide !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de...

- Bien sur que si, au regard de la loi tu es encore mineur et je suis ton responsable légal.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre bon sang ? hurla soudainement la jeune fille, Ca fait un an que je n'ai pas vu Aikka, qu'il ne m'a pas donné des nouvelles, est ce que tu te rends comptes de cela ? Durant un an tu m'as interdit de reparler d'Oban, de tout ce qui s'était passé là bas, même de Jordan, tu m'as défendu de revenir sur un champ de course, je n'ai jamais pu te dire combien tout cela me manquait à cause de ce putain de tabou...Mais... mais de quoi as tu peur à la fin ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux être ! Tu ne me contrôles pas papa, et tu ne me priveras pas de le revoir je t'assure, je me suis déjà débrouillé sans toi je peux très bien recommencer !"

La voix vibrante de colère d'Eva se perdit dans l'immensité du bureau présidentielle. A présent ils se taisaient tous, regardant la jeune fille au visage rougit par l'indignation, prenant des respirations rapides et irrégulières. Le remord lui lacérait l'estomac devant l'air peiné qu'affichait son père devant ses dernières paroles, mais elle refusait de laisser passer cette chance de revoir son meilleur ami, et personne ne l'empêcherais de parvenir à ses fins, pas même son père.

Soudain un éclat de rire puissant retentit dans la pièce : Zaie qui se trouvait à présent assise sur le bureau présidentiel, balançant ses pieds vêtus de grandes chaussettes blanches et de tongs semblables à celles d'Aikka, riait à gorge déployée devant les yeux médusés de tous, notamment du président qui s'était levé visiblement agacé de son comportement.

- "Oh, excusez moi, articula la nourasienne entre deux hoquets de rire, mais je viens de me rendre compte que Molly est exactement comme le prince me l'avait décrite ! Rebelle, impétueuse, pile le genre qui me plaît !

- Eva.

- A tes souhaits.

- Mon nom est Eva, indiqua elle, Molly c'était un surnom que je m'étais donné durant la course .

- Ah, très bien c'est noté," répondit simplement Zaie en haussant les épaules comme si il s 'agissait d'une chose banale et convenue.

A ces mots la jeune fille bondit avec agilité devant Don Wei, lui pointant un doigt sur la poitrine, coupant court à d'éventuelles protestations.

- "Alors écoutez moi bien monsieur Wei, je me suis tapé environ 24h de voyage dans un star racers minable et inconfortable pour arriver sur Terre, j'ai enduré la stupidité de votre président, la chaleur insupportable de votre été et bien d'autres désagréments, tout ça par ordre de mon supérieur sa majesté le roi, croyez moi bien que je préférerais être au château mais on dit rarement non au souverain de Nourasie ! Alors vous allez faire un effort, mettre votre fierté dans votre poche, et laissez enfin votre fille vivre sa vie d'adolescente qui apparemment n'est pas très palpitante depuis un an ! De toute façon ne vous faites pas de mauvais sang, ce n'est pas pour le traité qu'elle est conviée elle aussi, mais simplement car le prince l'a invité personnellement ! Donc pas de politique et de guegeurre stupide et virile pour elle, ce privilège sera réservé à vous et vos hommes, durant vos charmantes réunions ou vous vous empoignerez comme à la foire je resterais pour surveiller la mamzelle . Nous partons demain, à la première heure, et Eva viendra de votre plein grès ou non ! C'est bien clair dans votre esprit à présent, ou je vous refais un topo accéléré ?"

Don Wei déglutit devant tant d'arguments qu'avait débité la jeune fille sans reprendre son souffle , et finit par acquiescer en soupirant.

- "Trèès bien ! Je me rend ! Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord, Eva n'assistera pas à ... , mais il fut bien vite interrompu par sa fille qui se jetait dans ses bras en poussant des exclamations de joie.

- Merci ! Merci papounet ! Je t'adore je..."

Et tandis que l'adolescente criait tout le bien qu'elle pensait à présent de son paternel, Rick et les deux mécanos se regardèrent en coin, mi figue mi raisin quant à leur futur mission : tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite, et il était certain à la figure anxieuse du président qu'on leur cachait encore quelque chose...

Zaie sourit et tira la langue au président visiblement outrée de son attitude débonnaire ; par la fenêtre les rayons du soleil déclinaient en cette fin de jour, et la chaleur commençait enfin à se dissiper, rendant l'atmosphère douce et paisible.

Mais ce calme était trompeur.

Car les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, et elle en savait quelque chose...

**Voilà, j'ai ENFIN réussi à finir ce premier chapitre. J'espère que cette fc vous plait et bla bla bla (je suis flemmarde aujourd'hui xD) ... Une illu viendra bientot je pense !**

**Par contre ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre avant quelques jours, car bien qu'ayant beaucoup de temps libres ces temps ci (vacances oblige...) mon rythme d'écriture est toujours aussi lent ! xD **

**Zaie est mon premier personnage que j'introduis dans cette fic, sachez seulement qu'elle ne sera pas la seule !**

**Dernière chose à propos du titre : n'essayez pas de le comprendre avant quelque chapitre :p**

_**ps : Oui ! j'ai fais un StanxKoji, le premier dans une fic fracophone, et j'en suis fière, na !**_

**Enjoy ! **


	2. Une étoile dans le coeur

**Chapitre deux : une étoile dans le coeur**

Il existe en France un petit village d'irréductibles gaulois nommé Mouzay, perdu au fin fond de la Meuse profonde, dans le nord est du pays. Un cadre rural et viticole, des gens parlant avec l'accent du pays, tout ici respire la carte postale d'antan, un lieu farouchement archaïque malgré l'avancée sensible des technologies de ces dernières années .Quelques habitants possédaient même encore d'antiques Renault Scènic , voiture datant du début du siècle, préférant ainsi la route du plancher des vaches, animal dont une représentation trônait sur la devanture de l'hôtel de ville, à la voie des airs ...

Il n'est donc pas nécessaire de préciser que ce village peuplé de 500 âmes étaient également un nid de réactionnaires anti-progrès, tant et si bien que même la nouvelle de l'invasion Crogs ne leur était parvenu que une semaine avant la fin de la guerre, provoquant un mouvement de panique sans précédent chez les paisibles retraités, terrorisés par ces aliens venus de si loin dans le ciel étoilé !

Cette nuit là justement, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans ce ciel obscure de début d'été ; un paisible silence s'était installé sur le petit bourg, les éclairages des maisons s'éteignant les uns après les autres et on entendait même le murmure des animaux gambadant dans la forêt toute proche mélangé au souffle du vent paresseux...

Soudain un grondement sourd se fit entendre, troublant le mutisme de cette belle soirée: au loin un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la campagne, et bientot on vit débouler à toute vitesse une voiture volante noire aux vitre teintées. Quelques fenêtres se rallumèrent, des vaches meuglèrent d'indignation et un vieillard sortit même de sa maison en hurlant des jurons à l'encontre de la vile technologie tout en brandissant un ravissant chausson aux motifs écossais. Soudain, le véhicule pila net devant une maisonnette aux volets bleus qui semblait inhabitée, provoquant un bruit strident dut à des freins mal huilés et un redoublement des jurons du papy.

-« Ah bravo, je dois avouer que comme arrivée discrète je n'aurais pas fait mieux ! On vous a pas appris à conduire au ministère ?

Devant le manque de réactions visiblement volontaire du chauffeur du sièges des nations Zaïe fit claquer rageusement sa langue entre ses dents, signe de son agacement. Ouvrant la portière, elle sortit de la voiture en pestant contre le monde entier, hurla au vieux de déguerpir et finalement se retourna en affichant son plus beau sourire innocent :

- Ah au fait mon brave, demain j'irais au lieu de départ seul compris ? Votre conduite est encore pire que la mienne, donc je préfère encore y aller à pieds si cela ne vous importune point ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, duchnock !

Et elle envoya violemment la portière dans l'autre sens, faisant glisser sur son nez les lunettes noirs du chauffeur qui leva les yeux au ciel. Cette jeune fille était une des ambassadrices les plus exaspérantes qu'il n'avait jamais conduit. Non, a vrai dire elle était la plus exaspérante tout court. Durant tout le voyage elle n'avait cessé de râler, de baragouiner dans un dialecte qui lui était inconnu, avait mis de la musique de sauvages au volume maximum, s'était amusé à descendre et monter son siège puis celui du chauffeur, avant de finir par entrer dans une attitude méditative qui avait grandement intrigué le brave homme, étonné du calme que cette gamine si turbulente pouvait avoir. Dieu, pourquoi fallait il que toutes ces jolies jeunes filles fraîches soient aussi impulsive et agaçante ? Après un énième soupir l'homme redémarra la voiture et partit sans demander son reste devant les yeux inamicaux du vieil homme au chausson qui était resté sur son perron, prêt à défendre sa précieuse maison de l'intrusion du monde moderne.

Alors que le silence reprenait peu à peu ses droits et que les habitants se rendormaient, une fenêtre appartenant à la maison devant laquelle la voiture s'était arrêtée s'alluma d'un éclairage étrangement bleuté. Zaïe, à présent assise sur une table poussiéreuse d'un style décoratif révolu depuis des décennies, avait joint ses mains sur sa poitrine et avait fermé ses yeux, la respiration lente ; bientôt une aura bleue l'entoura, éclairant toute la pièce et ses inspirations se firent plus profondes. Ses longues nattes volaient à présent au dessus de ses mains, et tout son corps semblait se détendre peu à peu, avant de s'écrouler mollement contre la table. La magie cessa instantanément, et les paupières de la jeune Nourasienne se soulevèrent lentement, ses pupilles bleues affichant un air contrarié .

Elle se releva en baillant et s'étira paresseusement, la bouche grande ouverte ; ses pieds rejoignirent le sol et elle quitta finalement la pièce redevenue sombre. S'avançant dans un couloir noir, elle n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour trouver la porte qui la menait à sa chambre : ce chemin était à présent habituel pour elle, même un peu trop à son gout. Elle tourna la poignet, monta doucement les escaliers grinçants et arriva au grenier ou étaient disposé un unique lit deux places surmonté d'une couverture et d'un édredon fort utile dans cette pièce humide et glaciale, que n'arrivait à chasser la chaleur des journées, et une énorme valise ou se battait en duel de nombreux vêtements, quelques flèches, des dagues, des magazines, un clé à molette et d'autres objets assez inhabituels dans une valise d'adolescente.

Zaïe n'était pas seule dans la grande pièce nue : sous la couette se dessinait une bosse menue qui se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement accompagné d'un bruit de respiration, indiquant que c'était bien un corps endormi qui se trouvait là dessous. La jeune fille se déshabilla prestement, enfila une chemise de nuit trop large pour elle ou souriait un ours délavé, retira les élastiques qui retenaient ses cheveux roux et s'avança vers le lit dans la ferme attention de dormir au moins 5 heures, quand soudain elle interrompit ses pas.

Dans le silence de la nuit, on percevait un bruit quasiment inaudible que Zaïe saisit tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'assit sur son lit, soulevant la couette.

- Eh bien Ellie ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Dans la pénombre à peine troublée par un rayon de lune s'échappant de la lucarne se dessinait un petit corps d'enfant recroquevillé sur lui même. Son visage à demi caché par ses longs cheveux roux, la dénommée Ellie retint soudainement sa respiration à l'appel de son nom, étouffant ses sanglots en essayant visiblement de faire croire à sa sœur qu'elle dormait profondément. Cette dernière sourit, se coucha auprès de l'enfant et rabattit ses couvertures sur elles deux. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la main de Zaïe s'aventura dans les cheveux de sa jeune soeur qui avait toujours les yeux clos, concentrée à ne pas les ouvrir . L'adolescente soupira :

- Ellie, ce n'est pars parce que je suis plus vieille que toi que tu dois me prendre pour gâteuse... Je sais bien que tu ne dors pas, ta respiration est trop rapide pour cela, et généralement quand quelqu'un a de l'eau sur le visage soit c'est parce qu'il a chaud, ce qui m'étonnerait vu comment on caille par ici, soit parce qu'il pleure. N'ai je pas raison ?

La petite eut un rire étranglé, et , poussant ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage, dévoila son visage : elle ressemblait en tout point à sa grande sœur, ayant les mêmes yeux bleus si espiègles et de longs cheveux d'un roux pétant, mais possédait un visage beaucoup plus rond et enfantin . Son petit menton tremblait tandis que Zaïe passait sa main sur sa joue, recueillant quelques larmes. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Ellie se précipita contre la poitrine de sa grande sœur, y pleurant de toutes ses forces, ses petites mains s'agrippant désespérément à sa chemise de nuit, ses : Zaïe enserra la petite de ses bras, et ferma les yeux, attendant que ses larmes se tarissent.

- Chut, ne pleure plus, je suis là imoto... murmura elle en la berçant

- Nee... Nee-san !

Mais incapable de dire un mot de plus, la petite se tut, faisant froncer les sourcils de sa grande sœur.

- Ellie, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- R...Rien du tout ! s'exclama un peu trop vite la petite fille en enfuyant son visage contre celui du nounours aux couleurs délavées

Zaïe leva les yeux aux ciel ; elle se releva brusquement, entraînant sa petite sœur avec elle qui eut un hoquet de surprise , se retrouvant assise sur les jambes de sa grande sœur qui avait saisit son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à la regarder.

- Ellie, dis moi ce qu'il y a eu. Déjà pourquoi la vieille chouette n'est elle pas là ?

La vieille chouette était le surnom assez peu affectueux qu'avait donné l'adolescente à sa tante qui les logeait, elle et sa sœur depuis 3 semaines dans sa grande maison . Zaïe ne l'aimait pas, la sachant carrément hostile aux Nourasiens dont elle avait découvert l'existence avec ses deux nièces, et interdisant même à ses triplettes , Clara, Léonore et Johanna, de jouer avec Ellie sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une « sale alien alliée aux Crogs ».

A vrai dire ce n'était pas de plein grès que la femme les prenait elles deux en vacances ici, mais un arrêté présidentiel combiné à une coquette somme d'argent l'avait étrangement rendu tout à fait coopérative. Pourtant elle se vengeait de cette intrusion chaque jour, ne leur adressant la parole qu'uniquement par nécessité et leur ayant réservé le grenier humide et moisi comme chambre . Pourtant, malgré ces nombreux désagréments, Zaïe avait décidé de rester ici avec sa soeur pour le bien de sa mission : personne à part le ministère et l'ex équipe terrienne ne connaissait l'existence de Nourasie, et il était hors de question de débarquer ici dans un hôtel du coin !

- Elle... elle est allé à l'église avec Léonore, Johanna et...et...Clara .

- Elle t'a laissé toute seule ici ? Elle m'avait pourtant juré qu'elle ne recommencerait pas ! Quelle enfoirée! s'exclama Zaïe

Ellie prit peur devant l'expression de colère qu'affichait à présent sa soeur et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Zaïe se mordit la lèvre et tendit des bras rassurant à sa petite soeur qui s'y blottit en reniflant.

- Allons, excuse moi, j'ai passé une longue journée, c'est tout, gomen nasai ... Il s'est passé autre chose n'est ce pas ma puce... Tu n'as pas peur habituellement tout seule non ?

- Je...non... mais tu vas me crier...

- Vas y, je ne te gronderais pas...à moins que tu m'annonces que tu as perpétré un attentat contre le roi, là je suppose que je serais dans l'obligation d'omettre une légère protestation !

Ellie sourit : elle aimait l'humour et la bonne humeur de sa soeur quelle que soit les circonstances, cela la rassurait. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, prenant une grande inspiration :

- Tante Laurence m'a crié très très fort parce que ... j'ai utilisé ma magie sur Clara.

- Pardon !

- Tu vois ! tu te fâches ! couina Ellie

Zaïe soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux, sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez ; son sommeil réparateur allait visiblement devoir attendre. Quand elle souleva de nouveau ses paupières elle vit que sa petite soeur la regardait anxieusement et penaude, craignant sûrement de se faire disputer. L'adolescente prit les mains de sa petite soeur entre les siennes et la regarda avec sérieux.

- Ellie, commença elle, tu sais très bien qu'à Nourasie comme sur Terre tu ne dois utiliser ta magie qu'avec moi, et surtout pas à l'encontre d'autre personne ! Tu n'es pas assez expérimentée, tu aurais pu la blesser gravement ou pire !

- Mais elle t'a insulté !

- Laisse moi deviner, elle a dit que j'étais une pute Nourasienne qui suçait tous les mâles qui le désirait ?

- Oui, répondit avec étonnement la petite fille, comment tu le sais ?

- C'est l'insulte préférée de sa mère, soupira Zaïe, et de toute façon ni toi ni Clara ne savez ce que cela ne signifie n'est ce pas ?

Ellie hocha la tête avec perplexité ; elle ne connaissait en effet la signification de ces mots étranges, pourtant elle avait compris que cela n'était absolument pas une preuve de sympathie envers sa grande soeur, et cela avait mis dans une rage folle la petite d'habitude si calme et douce.

- Et que lui as tu fais ? questionna de nouveau Zaïe

- Je l'ai fait voler dans les airs et je l'ai fait tourner comme une toupie ! avoua la petite

- PARDON !

-Tu te répètes Nee-san...

Cette fois-ci se fut au tour de Zaïe d'afficher un air perplexe : faire voler une personne était un sort très dur à maîtriser, et à sa connaissance sa petite soeur n'en était pas encore à ce stade d'apprentissage, elle le savait d'autant plus que c'était elle-même qui enseignait la magie à sa petite soeur, aucun maître de Nourasie ne voulant s'occuper d'un enfant aussi jeune, et surtout d'une fille ! La jeune Nourasienne ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté, mais bien vite se fut un bâillement qui pris le dessus.

- Bon Ellie j'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus. On en reparlera plus tard, là je suis crevée et demain une rude journée nous attends alors...

- Pourquoi une rude journée ?

- Demain nous retournons sur Nourasie imoto ! Et avec l'équipe Terrienne en bonus !

- Vrai ! On repart au château ?!

Au hochement positif de sa soeur, Ellie se jeta en poussant des cris de joie sur elle, la poussant sur le matelas ou elle se retrouva bientôt allongée de tout son long.

- Nee- san ! C'est génial, si les Terriens viennent avec nous cela veut dire que le traité va être signé ! Alors la paix va revenir, et plus personne ne nous insultera à cause de là d'ou on vient, ni sur Terre ni sur Nourasie, n'est ce pas !

- Oui Ellie... Je suppose que oui. Allez, il faut dormir maintenant.

Et alors que le silence revenait pour de bon et que sa petite soeur fermait définitivement les yeux blottit contre elle, Zaïe sentit un net malaise grandir en elle : il fallait vraiment être une enfant aussi naïve et innocente qu'Ellie pour penser que ce simple bout de papier officiel changerait la mentalité de chacun et réglerait tous leurs soucis ...

Quand ils arrivèrent au point de rendez vous convenu, au cœur d'une forêt verdoyante et touffue, les membres de l'équipe terrienne n'avaient pas fière allure : les traits tirés, la plupart avaient passé la nuit à cogiter sur la mission qu'on leur avait en sommes toute imposée. Rien ne leur garantissait qu'ils reviendraient vivant, rien ne leur garantissait qu'on leur avait dit la vérité... Ils étaient anxieux, et pourtant ils étaient là. Par dépit peut être, mais aussi par espoir de pouvoir enfin vivre en paix dans cette galaxie, espoir jusqu'ici systématiquement déçu.

Seule Eva ne semblait inquiète, ou du moins pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres ; la jeune fille, habituellement si peu regardante sur sa tenue vestimentaire les jours de repos, avait vidé son armoire au moins trois fois avant de trouver une tenue qui ne lui semblait ni trop large, ni trop moulante, ni trop voyante...Epuisant par la même occasion son père dont l'évidente impatience de revoir son ami agaçait. La soirée précédente, sa fille avait passé 3 bonnes heures à lire des lettres que le prince de Nourasie lui avait envoyé, et que le président des Nations avait soigneusement censuré, passant plusieurs fois du rire aux larmes , l'émotion se lisant dans ses yeux. Et d'un cote cela ennuyait grandement Don Wei.

Eva était une jeune fille solitaire, son père le savait ; jamais en un an elle ne lui avait parlé d'une quelconque connaissance ou d'un ami à son école, et le week end elle restait avec lui, ne sortant pas en ville comme les adolescents de son âge. Evidemment l'homme était ravi de pouvoir passer tout ce temps avec sa fille qu'il voyait assez peu la semaine à cause de son travail astreignant, mais il se doutait que sa fille n'était pas heureuse de sa situation, et cela le peinait au plus haut point. Mais comment rendre heureuse une jeune fille de 16 ans lorsque l'on était un vieux croûton de 45 ans et son père de surcroît !

Bien sûr il aurait pu la laisser revoir Stan, Koji et Rick . Mais il s'y refusait catégoriquement ; les revoir lui aurait rappelé la course d'Oban, et cette tragique histoire à propos de Jordan ce gamin qui l'avait tant aimé, et justement ce fameux prince... Si loin d'elle actuellement. Non, assurément Don avait bien fait de l'éloigner du milieu de la course, lui épargnant ainsi de pénibles souvenirs, et assurant par la même occasion au père qu'il ne perdrait pas sa fille comme il avait perdu sa femme , sur un star racer...

- Evaaaaaa ! Les mécanooooos ! Riiiiiick ! Vieux croûton !

- Nee-san, arrête tu vas les fâcher !

Don Wei releva soudainement la tête, son expression faciale indiquant qu'il n'avait pas tellement apprécié l'appellation de Zaïe qui leur faisait de grands signes accompagnée d'une fillette de 10 ans souriante. Eva répondit en levant le pouce et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les deux sœurs, tandis que Stan soupirait :

- Décidément, je me demande dans quoi on s'est embarqué...

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! répondit sans enthousiasme Rick

- Déjà si on avait un vaisseau cela irait mieux, commenta ironiquement Don

- Oh mais il y en a un ! S'écria Zaïe qui venait d'apparaître mystérieusement derrière Koji qui sursauta un grand coup

La jeune Nourasienne poussa gentiment mais fermement le japonais qui n'émit pas grande résistance, suivit de près par le jaloux Stan et le duo Rick et Don qui n'en finissaient plus de râler sur leur sort. Arrivés au centre même de la clairière, Zaïe consentit enfin à lâcher le col de Koji et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, affichant une mine contrite.

- Bon, j'admet que ce n'est pas un très grand vaisseau, mais cela devrait suffire à nous amener tous à bon port !

- Mais quel vaisseau ? Il n'y a rien ici, juste du vide ! s'étonna Eva

- Nee-san, tu as oublié de désactiver le sortilège de protection ! rit Ellie

Les quatres hommes eurent un sursaut commun, n'ayant visiblement pas encore prêté attention à la petite Nourasienne qui se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah exact ! s'écria Zaïe en se frappant le front de sa tête, je vais aller régler ça. Au fait tout le monde, ajouta elle en se retournant vivement vers Koji qui s'immobilisa brusquement en se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle, je vous présente Ellie, ma petite soeur ! Elle fait partie du voyage.

Avant que Rick eut le temps de soupirer une nouvelle fois, Zaïe joignit ses mains en murmurant une formule inaudible, et un vaisseau apparut soudainement à quelques pas de lui, brillant d'un aura bleu. La jeune Nourasienne, saisissant avec poigne la valise d'Eva qui trainait là, s'inclina ridiculement en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait, se retenant à grande peine de rire :

- Le vaisseau de mademoiselle messieurs est avancé ! Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur...

Et en à peine quelques minutes l'ex équipe terrienne se retrouva assise et solidement attachée dans un vaste star racers, et s'envolaient devant les yeux médusés des oiseaux affolés par ce congénère si grand et bruyant, le dit animal de fer étant conduit par Ellie elle même, au grand désespoir de Don Wei.

- Pourriez vous mademoiselle m'expliquer pourquoi notre pilote n'est autre qu'une simple gamine ? soupira il pour la énième fois

Zaïe, adossé à un pneu de secours, laissa échapper un grognement d'agacement. Ils étaient tous 6 assis, ou pour certains avachis, dans la pièce principale du vaisseau grise et froide, la seule touche de couleur étant le rideau rose à fleurs jaunes horriblement kitsch qui les séparait du cockpit ou conduisait Ellie . Eva somnolait sur l'épaule nue de Rick qui fixait la jeune Nourasienne, tandis que Koji et Stan fixaient les nombreux outils éparpillés sur le sol avec une attention soutenue.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas conduire de Star Racers alors qu'elle si !

- Et que fait votre petite sœur sur Terre avec vous ?

- Non mais quelle curiosité ! s'indigna faussement Zaïe en décochant un regard moqueur à Don Wei, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez toujours pas compris que nous étions Terro-Nourasienne !

Au grand silence qui suivit, Zaïe comprit que en effet personne n'avait encore fait cette déduction. Elle eut un regard tragi-comique à l'encontre d'Eva qui lui répondit avec un sourire mal assuré.

- Aaaah, ils n'avaient pas deviné ! A votre avis pourquoi suis je aussi hyperactive et hystéro-joyeuse ?

- Parce que tu es une sale gosse mal élevée ? se risqua Stan qui reçut un pneu de plein fouet quelques micro-secondes plus tard

- Tss, évidemment que non, c'est par mon sang de terrienne que je suis ainsi ! répliqua Zaïe qui récupéra le pneu du visage du mécano, lui laissant une jolie marque rougeâtre sur le nez, ne croyez pas que les Nourasiens sont comme moi, vous risqueriez d'être fortement déçu !

Eva se gratta la tête : en effet Aikka et son maîtres ne s'étaient jamais amusé à lui envoyer des pneus par mécontentement et ne se baladaient pas avec un sempiternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres, contrairement à la terro-nourasienne qui se faisait visiblement une joie de frapper tout ceux qui la contrariait, y compris Rick qui venait d'esquiver de justesse une boite à outils volante pour avoir oser demande à Zaïe si les Nourasiennes étaient aussi bien fichue qu'elle.

- Tu ne sauras rien du physique des Nourasiennes satyre, claqua elle en se rasseyant sur son pneu qui plia sous son poids, mais néanmoins je m'estime dans le droit de vous indiquer que les nourasiens sont très fervents vis à vis de la famille royal, assez réservés et complètement dévoues à la cause nationale... Ne vous avisez jamais de critiquer quoi que se soit de Nourasie si je ne suis pas avec vous, vous risqueriez d'y passer !

- De vrais japonais quoi... marmonna Koji dont le visage s'assombrit singulièrement

- Exactement ! S'exclama Zaïe en frappant du poings sur le pneu qui émit un sifflement de protestation, le peuple nourasien ressemble en tous points au peuple japonais ! Même coutume, même langue... Ils sont juste beaucoup moins frustrés sexuellement parlant, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... ajouta elle en jetant un regard amusé à Eva qui était devenue rouge pivoine

- Super, marmonna Stan voyant son petit ami pâlir de minutes en minutes

- Même langue ? s'étonne Don Wei, vous voulez dire que vous ne parlez pas uniquement le français ?

Le visage de Zaïe se tendit soudainement, et Don s'écarta quelque peu de la jeune fille, ayant sûrement peur de se prendre un ustensile quelconque en pleine face . Il y eut un silence un peu tendu ou on n'entendit plus que le bruit des moteurs vombrissants.

- A vrai dire... commença la jeune fille d'un ton étonnement mal assuré, le français n'est pas leur, enfin notre, langue maternelle. C'est celle des Crogs, elle nous a été imposé. Mais entre nous nous parlons le Nourasien , ou le japonais si vous préferez, ça fait partit de notre culture... C'est un sujet tabou là bas, je vous déconseille de l'évoquer, tous risqueraient de le prendre très mal.

Don Wei hocha la tête gravement. La situation n'était donc pas si tranquille que cela, discréditant les indications rassurantes et hypocrites de ce fichu président... Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna vers sa fille qui fixait à présent Zaïe d'un drôle de regard, mélange de compassion et d'incompréhension :

- Chérie, tu voudrais bien aller voir la petite soeur de Zaïe deux minutes s'il te plaît ? J'ai à lui parler ... en privé.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi est ce que j'ai pas le droit d'entendre moi aussi ? Papa ne commence pas je...

Toutes protestations de la part d'Eva furent coupées net par la main de Zaïe qui surgit de nulle part, baillonant la jeune terrienne.

- T'inquiètes, j'te raconterais tout miss, chuchota elle à l'oreille de la jeune pilote

- Mais...

Eva chercha quelques soutiens auprès de Stan et Koji mais ceux ci détournèrent ostensiblement le regard, visiblement embarrassés. La jeune fille sentit soudainement une colère sourde monter en elle.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Je suis tout autant concernée que vous dans ... mhphphphpph...

- Allez Eva, va voir Ellie si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide ! Et n'essaye pas de me mordre, d'autres ont déja essayé avant toi, et à présent ils habitent l'autre monde... prévint gravement Zaïe avant de lui sourire gentiment

Eva se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte forcée de Zaïe et tourna les talons en pestant contre son père, le président, l'école, le système et la galaxie entière en général, déclenchant le rire si excentrique de la jeune Terro-Nourasienne restée derrière elle ; cette fille lui plaisait vraiment, et elle ne pouvait rêver meilleure complice pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure à la noblesse Nourasienne... Ce séjour risquait d'être assez amusant en fin de compte !

Ellie aimait piloter. Sa passion c'était la course, la vitesse, toutes ses choses qui faisait grimper l'adrénaline et augmenter le rythme des pulsations de son cœur. Depuis toute petite, depuis que son père l'avait emmené dans son atelier de star racers, elle voulait être pilote et rejoindre les étoiles, si lointaines dans le ciel...

Cela pouvait paraître étrange pour une jeune fille de son âge, et beaucoup de filles dans sa classe se moquait d'elle : une Nourasienne monter dans un star Racers ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Un nourasien qui se respecte monte des insectes, mais certainement pas ces drôles de machines faites de tôles. C'était impensable, d'autant plus que les femmes ne pouvaient accéder au monde de la course ; à vrai dire la femme Nourasienne n'a pas énormément de domaine ou elle est autorisée à exceller.

Mais voilà. Ellie n'était ni Terrienne, ni Nourasienne : elle était les deux à la fois, vivant ainsi de deux cultures. Et tandis que sa grande sœur avait su montrer à tout Nourasie que même une fille pouvait maîtriser la magie, Ellie comptait bien prouver au Terrien que même une fille d'origine Nourasienne pouvait conduire une star Racers. Après tout elle avait ça dans le sang, son père n'était il pas mécano ?

- Ellie ?

- Ah !

La petite cria de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Eva sur son épaule. Celle ci eut un sourire s'apparentant plus à la grimace et s'assit dans un coin du cockpit avec un air bougon, sans expliquer à la petite fille la raison de sa venue ni de sa mauvaise humeur. Décidant qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour triste, elle enclencha le pilote automatique et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux juste devant Eva qui la regarda plutôt étonnée.

- Eva, c'est vrai que t'es pilote de star racers ?

- J'étais, corrigea la jeune fille, il y a un an c'est moi qui ai gagné la grande course d'Oban...

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama la petite en battant des mains admirative, alors tu as même battu Prince Aikka ! Tu dois être très très forte !

- Pas tant que ça visiblement, même mon père m'a interdit de reprendre les courses... Ca veut bien dire que j'étais médiocre.

Le sourire d'Ellie disparut ; c'était bien ennuyeux, elle qui avait espéré arracher un sourire à Eva n'avait réussi qu'à l'assombrir encore plus... Soudain elle eut une idée lumineuse ; prenant la main de la jeune fille, elle y tira de toute ses forces afin de mettre debout.

- Mais, qu'est ce...

- Eva ! Je suis sûre que tu es la plus forte de toutes les pilotes de star racers du monde entier ! Conduit un peu le vaisseau si tu veux, de toute façon ton papa regarde pas !

Eva, à présent sur ses pieds, regarda la petite Terro-Nourasienne ; cette petite était vraiment adorable... Puis son regard dévia vers le cockpit, ou se trouvait un rocket-seat, ressemblant assez à celui qu'elle avait jadis possédé . Un frisson la parcourut, l'envie se faisant de plus en plus forte, et elle avança très lentement des manettes, les effleurant du doigt. Conduire de nouveau un vrai vaisseau, et ne pas se contenter de les essayer tous moteurs éteins, retrouver ce sentiment d'excitation et de peur mélangées...

- Je... je veux bien essayer un petit peu... dit elle doucement pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ellie qui déjà poussait avec entrain Eva sur le siège.

Elle s'assit doucement, comme de peur de casser l'engin. Si son père la découvrait ici en train de piloter il serait sûrement fou de rage... Mais peu lui importait ; elle désenclancha le pilote automatique, et ferma ses mains sur les manettes. Derrière elle entendit Ellie applaudir en riant :

- Bah tu vois, tu conduis bien ! C'est sûrement parce que ta mère c'est Maya Wei... Elle était si forte !

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Eva avec un sourire, elle était très forte.

La petite fille s'agenouilla près des manettes, regardant avec attention chaque mouvement d'Eva, espérant ainsi progresser dans sa conduite qui était encore très raide, à cause de son jeune âge.

- Est ce qu'elle te manque ?

- Qui ?

- Ta maman...

La jeune fille gardant son regard fixé sur le pare brise, esquissa un sourire :

- Moins maintenant. Mais au début c'était très dur .

- Moi il me manque tout le temps !

Ellie avait presque crié ces mots, provoquant un fronçement de sourcils perplexe d'Eva.

- Excuse moi, murmura la petite fille d'un air penaud

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Eva, de qui parles tu ?

- De mon papa... Il est mort quand j'étais plus petite...

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave ! S'écria la petite Terro-Nourasienne, j'voulais t'en parler un peu, parce que toi tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir perdu quelqu'un non ?

Eva hocha la tête gravement.

- Et à ta maman tu ne lui en parles pas ?

Ce fut au tour d'Ellie d'afficher un air sérieux.

- Je n'ai pas de maman, confia elle, je ne l'ai jamais connu en fait. Elle est partie quand je suis née, et elle est jamais revenue. Nee-san ne m'en parle jamais, je crois qu'elle la déteste vraiment...

- Vraiment ?

La petite fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la ferma bien vite à l'apparition de sa soeur qui venait de soulever le rideau.

- Eva tu peux reven... Tiens ! Ellie a enfin consentit à passer la main à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je suis atrocement jalouse de toi Eva, même à moi, sa propre soeur, elle m'a refusé cet honneur! s'exclama elle en faisant mine de pleurer à grosses larmes sous les rires de sa soeur qui se jetta dans ses bras

- Au fait, de quoi avez vous parlé finalement ? Murmura discrètement Eva

Zaïe lui jeta un drôle de regard et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis que sa petite soeur grimpait sur son don.

- Oh, trois fois rien, il m'a demandé si les Crogs étaient toujours sur Nourasie, sur quoi je lui ai aimablement répondu...

- Mademoiselle ! Cette information est top secrète ! s'indigna au loin Don Wei, je refuse que...

- QUE LES CROGS SONT EN EFFET PARTIS DE NOURASIE, JUSTE APRES LA FIN DE LA GRANDE COUUURSE ! coupa l'adolescente en riant aux éclats tandis qu'Ellie s'excusait bruyamment auprès du chef d'écurie du comportement de sa soeur tout en essayant d'empêcher celle ci d'envoyer à l'autre bout du vaisseau un baril d'essence.

Eva sourit . Elle était au beau milieu de nulle part, conduisant dans un vaisseau trop petit au coté de bruyantes sœurs excentriques, en route vers une planète inconnue et peut être hostile...et elle se sentait étrangement bien.

A vrai dire elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps. Voire même une année entière...


	3. te revoir

**Chapitre 3 : te revoir**

- Regarde ! c'est un terrienne !

- Par tous les insectes, elle doit être malade, son teint est si pâle !

- Il me semble me souvenir que le prince nous avait expliqué qu'ils étaient tous aussi blanc...

- Quels étranges habits !

- C'est ça un vaisseau terrien ? Je préfère de loin nos montures...

- Mais que regarde elle ?

- Je crois qu'elle est admirative devant le château...

- Evaaaaa ! Tu comptes prendre racine ici ou tu nous suis ?

Eva baissa soudainement la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller d'un songe, et constata qu'une petite troupe de Nourasiens curieux s'était formé autour d'elle, murmurant dans une langue qui lui était inconnue ; lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle les regardait, la rumeur enfla, et les enfants semblèrent encore plus intrigués par l'étrangère. Au loin elle vit Zaïe marcher en sa direction l'air agacé, laissant devant une grille majestueuse toute la petite troupe terrienne et Ellie, eux aussi centre d'une grand attention.

Une petite fille rousse aux yeux bleus, comme l'étaient tout ceux qui la fixaient, s'avança prudemment auprès de la terrienne, et tira sur sa jupe d'un air intrigué. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à bordure orange, laissant voir ses bras frèles et nus. Dans ses cheveux s'épanouissait une fleur d'un bleu profond qui dégageait une étrange chaleur qui monta jusqu'à l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Eva s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui sourit amicalement, ce qui provoqua un flot de paroles Nourasienne de la part de la petite dont la jeune terrienne ne comprit guère le sens :

- Doucement ! Je ne comprend pas le japonais... enfin le Nourasien ! Est ce que tu parles...le français ?

Un instant la jeune fille craint de l'avoir apeurée car celle ci eut une expression inquiète sur le visage, mais bien vite la petite reprit son sourire et s'inclina plusieurs fois.

- Gomen nasai ! Je ne savais pas que tu ne parles pas notre langue ! Tu en as de drôles oreilles ! Elles sont toutes petites !

- Eh bien, celons moi c'est toi qui a de drôles d'oreilles ! déclara Eva en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Mais...

- Evaaaa, ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la délicatesse de me répondre, espèce de malotrue !

La Terrienne se releva bien vite en s'époussetant les genoux tandis que la petite fille reculait en baissant la tête respectueusement vers ce qui devait être sa mère.

- Qu'est ce que j'y peux si votre château est aussi beau ? répondit elle en haussant les épaules

Zaïe se contenta de tirer la langue, mais Eva perçut bien la lueur de fierté qui flottait dans son regard, et il y a avait de quoi ; cet édifice était tout bonnement magnifique.

Imaginez un énorme bâtiments aux briques rouge orangé scintillant au soleil, construit sur ce qui ressemblait nettement être un nuage volant dans le ciel, ou coulait tout autour une eau limpide et claire, se déversant en cascades sur le sol créants des volutes de fumée blanchâtre. Enfin disposez autour de cet irréel assemblage un jardin luxuriant traversé par de petits ruisseaux fumant du aux chutes d'eaux provenant du ciel, lui même parcouru par des énormes insectes... Visualisez ceci dans votre esprit et vous aurez une image bien terne sur ce château dont la simple vue avait immobilisé Eva pendant près de trois minutes.

La petite troupe s'engagea dans les jardins sous les yeux attentifs de la populace restée au grillage. La petite fille avec qui Eva avait conversé l'appela en lui faisant de grands signes auxquels la jeune fille répondit en riant avant de se retourner vers Zaïe qui avait pris un peu d'avance, étant à présent agenouillée au sol, sur d'un coin d'herbe verdoyante et au beau milieu d'un cercle dessiné à la craie blanche.

- A ton avis Don, qu'est ce que c'est ce fruit ? Questionna Rick en tendant à son ex chef de course ce qui semblait être une grosse orange verte piqué de grains rouges

- Ah ! C'est une Sopita ! s'exclama Ellie en s'emparant d'un fruit similaire sur le bord du chemin, c'est délicieux !

Et la petite fille illustra ses propos en croquant avec entrain dans le fruit qui bientôt laissa échapper un liquide jaune brillant. Le chef d'écurie toussota avant de reposer discrètement la sopita au sol, sous les regards moqueurs de Stan et Koji qui pouffaient dans leur coin.

Eva s'approcha de Zaïe regarda intriguée le cercle blanc puis releva la tête en direction de l'énorme nuage qui retenait le château. Le centre du jardin était complètement dissimulé par d'épaisses fumées et les deux jeunes filles n'étaient qu'à quelques pas des cascades brillantes semblant tombées des cieux eux même.

- Zaïe, comment allons nous faire pour monter... là haut ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune Nourasienne releva brusquement la tête tout en gardant ses mains fixées sur le sol et le cercle se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante, faisant tressaillir Eva.

- Vite ! Tout le monde dans le cercle magique ! hurla Ellie qui se mit à courir en balançant par dessus son épaule le fruit qui atterrit aux pieds d'une statue à l'air réprobateur,, bientôt suivit par les quatre hommes un peu déboussolés par l'attitude de la petite.

Tout se passa alors très vite ; au moment même ou le dernier pied fut posé à l'intérieur du cercle la lumière se fit encore plus vive dont le groupe fut bientôt enveloppé pas un épais tube aveuglant. Eva ferma brusquement les yeux et s'agrippa à son voisin dont elle ignorait l'identité, sentant le sol se dérober brusquement sous ses pieds et ses cheveux s'élever en un parfait désordre autour de sa tête accompagnés par un souffle de vent prodigieusement fort.

Quand elle releva ses paupières, elle crut un instant qu'elle volait au dessus des nuages ; la foule autour de la grille était à présent devenu minuscule, les gens se déplaçant prenant des proportions de fourmis ...

Eva ? Tu pourrais lâcher mon bras s'il te plaît ? Tu es en train de le réduire en état de charpie...

- Oh ! excuse moi ! s'exclama elle en lâchant brusquement le bras de Zaïe

La jeune Terro-Nourasienne sourit et inspecta l'équipe Terrienne, vérifiant si elle n'en avait pas oublié en bas. Ils étaient tous là, blancs comme des linges et tremblant, mais vivants, et c'était bien le principal.

Rick se tenait au bord de la massa nuageuse, ses pieds disparaissants dans l'épaisse fumée, le regard perdu au loin. Un pas de plus et son corps pouvait prendre son ultime envol dans ce magnifique paysage, avant de s'écraser au sol ou tout au mieux de se noyer dans les nombreux points d'eau du site... Cela lui donnait le tournis de voir combien il était loin de la terre ferme à présent. ; cela devait être une belle mort de se perdre dans tant de vide, voler un instant avec les oiseaux avant de rencontrer l'autre monde...

- Monsieur ? Viens, Nee-san est déjà parti, il faut la suivre sinon on va se perdre !

- Hum ?

- Monsiiieur !

- Appelle moi Rick... Et je suis sûr qu'avec une aussi bon guide que toi je ne perdrais pas, même dans un aussi grand château, n'est ce pas ?

La petite fille rosit de plaisir au compliment, et saisit spontanément la main de Rick, l'entraînant vers les portes grandes ouvertes du château et le détournant sans le savoir d'un doux rêve fantasmagorique, de voler à nouveau dans l'immensité du ciel bleu...

- Et alors là l'insecte lui dit...

- WOA ! VISE MOI UN PEU CA !

- Hey, tu m'as piqué ma réplique Mune-chan !

- Mais non ! Regarde ! C'est Zaïe-chan ! Elle est de retour avec les terriens !

Ichirin se détourna un instant du sol qu'elle était occupée à lustrer quelques instants auparavant, croisant ses prunelles sombres avec celles de son amie qui poussait de grands cris tandis que sa soeur affichait un air de totale surprise, bien vite remplacée par de la joie .

- C'est encore une de tes blagues Neko-chan ?

- Je t'assure que non, je suis bien là Ichi !

La jeune Nourasienne se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une Zaïe goguenarde entourée d'étranges personnes au teint aussi pâle que son amie... Cela devait sûrement être les terriens qu'elle devait ramener pour le traité. Elle se releva prestement et s'inclina légèrement devant eux ; seul le brun aux lunettes répondit, avec un naturel assez déconcertant pour un terrien.

- Je ne demandais pas une grande foire, grommela Don Wei , mais enfin au moins un petit comité d'accueil ...

- Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! s'exclama la dénomée Neko, comment ça se fait que tu es ici aussi tôt ? Le roi ne vous attendait pas avant au moins deux lunes !

- Ne me dis pas que... commença Mune

Mune et Neko se ressemblaient parfaitement ; ces deux soeurs jumelles avaient les mêmes yeux bleus en amande, les cheveux du même ton de roux noués en deux macarons d'ou s'échappait une petite tresse et le même menton rond, ou rayonnait plus haut un sourire mutin. Elles portaient la même tenue que Ichirin, la Nourasienne au chiffon : un pantalon de toile blanc leur remontant jusqu'au dessus du nombril, un court gilet orange, un petit débardeur blanc, le tout rentré à l'intérieur du bas, et une paire de sandale marron qui semblaient avoir bien vécu.

- Mais quelle crétine ! J'ai oublié de prévenir la famille royale que j'arrivais aujourd'hui ! s'écria Zaïe en se frappant le front du plat de sa main

- Baka ! hurlèrent en coeur les soeurs jumelles qui oublièrent bien vite leur colère et se précipitèrent sur Ellie en la serrant mutuellement contre elles, tout en jetant des regards plus qu'intéressés au torse de Rick en pouffant des choses en Nourasiens

- Baka signifie crétin en japonais, souffla Koji à l'oreille de son petit ami qui afficha un air blasé

Ichirin ne pipa mots, et se contenta d'un mince sourire qui flotta un instant sur ses fines lèvres rouges; son visage était fin, comme tous les Nourasiens qu'avaient rencontré Koji jusqu'ici, mais ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, contrairement à ses compatriotes qui les avaient dans différents tons bleutés. Comme coiffure elle portait de simple couettes hautes accompagnées de deux longues tresses coulants le long de son dos. Quand le jeune mécano tenta de lui sourire elle baissa vivement les yeux, telle une véritable japonaise.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, touuut va bien ! déclara d'un ton assuré Zaïe sous les regards accusateurs de Don Wei et Stan, Ichirin, veux tu bien amener ces messieurs au quartier des hommes ? Je suppose que leur chambre est déjà prête depuis des lustres...

- Pourquoi Ichi ? On peut les emmener nous ! protesta Mune

- Parce que toi et ta soeur avez des tendances nymphomanes et je ne risquerais pas de compromettre le traité de paix à causes d'attouchements sexuels non consentis. Répondit posément Zaïe.

Pendant un moment on entendit plus que les mouches voler, alors que Stan, Don et Koji s'éloignaient sensiblement des jumelles qui retenaient Rick par les pieds.

- S'il te plaiiiiit Zaïe !

- Non . Vous, vous allez prévenir la famille royale que les invités sont arrivés, d'accord ?

- Pfff...

Finalement les deux Nourasiennes s'inclinèrent devant les terriens avant de s'éclipser en riant dans le grand couloir, dispersant les nombreux badauds curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait un terrien. Zaïe se tourna vers Ichirin qui acquieça lentement. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie qui plissa les yeux en souriant, et fit finalement signe aux garçons de la suivre en s'abaissant avec respect.

- Mais...

- Tututut Don, mon ami, je m'occupe personellement de votre fille ! Je l'amène aux appartements des femmes, le temps qu'elle se change et qu'elle s'installe dans sa chambre et je vous la rend, promis ! .

- A toute à l'heure Papa !

Wei soupira en regardant sa fille s'éloigner d'un pas enjoué en riant avec la Terro-Nourasienne ; ces filles allaient l'achever, il en était certain, et avec le sourire en plus...

- Zaïe, comment je suis ?

La jeune Nourasienne se tourna vers Eva, debout devant l'énorme miroir décoré à la mode nourasienne qui trônait dans la chambre, l'air soudainement assez soucieux.

- Euh... eh bien tu es une fausse rousse aux yeux bruns qui...

- Non non, je veux dire au niveau vêtements ? Ca...ca va ?

Zaïe soupira en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le grand lit à baladin, froissant les draps blancs mis à la disposition de la jeune terrienne ; la famille royale avait sorti le grand jeu pour le traité, et c'était une des plus belles chambres du château qui avait été réservée pour Eva. Très spacieuse et lumineuse, on y avait une vue imprenable sur la ville en contrebas, le soleil laissait échapper de grands rayons chauds par les grandes baies vitrées pudiquement couvertes de délicats rideaux nacre, tombant sur le parquet aux motifs complexes, donnant une impression de bien être intense à quicquoncque pénétrant dans la pièce. Les meubles, simples, étaient de très bon goût et particulièrement confortables, ce qui avait provoqué un soulagement de la part de la terrienne, toute courbaturée de son récent voyage en vaisseau.

- Mais oui, tu es mignonne tout plein, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu les feras tous craquer !

- Ce n'est absolument pas mon but !

La terrienne se retourna un peu trop vivement et dérapa brusquement, se retrouvant bien vite le nez à terre, sous les rires moqueurs de Zaïe qui elle avait l'habitude de se déplacer avec des chaussures traditionnelles d'interieur, une véritable torture pour les pieds des non initiés. Eva se releva tant bien que mal, s'accrochant à un fauteuil moelleux qui semblait lui tendre les bras : elle s'y jetta avec un soupir d'aise, se déchaussant prestement et repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posture assez peu convenable pour une jeune fille vêtue d'une jupe courte, ce dont quoi la jeune pilote se contrefichait royalement.

- Attends, tu as vu comment tu as rougis devant Naoki et Yuki ?

- Qui ?

- Les garçons qu'on a croisé dans le couloir !

- Oh !

Les jeunes filles avaient en effet croisés deux amis à Zaïe quelques minutes plus tot, alors que la nourasienne pestait contre ses dieux de ne pas trouver la chambre d'Eva, indiquant définitivement à la terrienne que les nourasiens étaient tous sans exceptions de beaux rouquins aux yeux bleus, bien loin de certaines mochetées typiquement terrienne : ici, tout le monde avait les traits fins et d'agréables visages.

- Ils sont mignons n'est ce pas ?

- Plutôt... Très effémines aussi je trouve.

- Comme tous les hommes Nourasiens, tu t'en rendras vite compte...

- Et que font ils au château ?

Au silence crispé qui suivit, Eva compris qu'elle avait abordé un sujet tabou. Elle releva légèrement la tête, s'étirant longuement en attendant que son amie daigne lui informer de sa gène.

- Ils font partis des cadets de l'armée royale.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ? Tu tires une drôle de tête...

- Oh ! non non... En fait je n'aime pas vraiment l'armée royale. Ils sont tous...

- Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux pourtant !

- ...Machos, prétentieux et conservateurs

Eva ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de cette appellation pourtant peu flatteuse : elle avait vite assimilé que c'était en général l'idée que se faisait Zaïe sur la gente masculine, tout genre confondus, y compris sur ce qui avait semblé être pourtant ses meilleurs amis !

- C'est à dire ?

- Il n'y a eu jusqu'ici qu'une seule femme qui ait intégré cette armée, et celle ci avait le sang noble.

- Je vois, ça n'a pas l'air d'être très gai pour les filles par ici...

- Tu l'as dis.

Les deux adolescentes eurent un soupir synchronisé.

- Et toi, que fais tu au château ?

- J'ai été domestique pendant 3 ans avec Ichirin, Neko et Mune, et maintenant...

- Oui ?

- Je travaille.

- En gros tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus .

- Je verrais si tu es digne de confiance...

- Traitresse .

- Huhu, si tu savais à quel point j'ai entendu cette phrase ...

Eva ris et se mis sur ses pieds nus, bien décidée à écraser Zaîe sous un oreiller, entreprise avortée par un coup de pied venu de nulle part qui l'envoya valser dans les coussins. La jeune fille compris, tandis qu'elle se dégageait de sa prison de plumes, qu'il ne fallait jamais embêter une Nourasienne hystérique , magicienne de surcroit. Elle s'assit finalement en tailleur contre l'arrière du lit, posant ses pieds sur le ventre de son amie qui émit un grognement.

- Dis, comme il est ?

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Le prince ! Aikka !

- Euh... Roux ?

- Non mais ... il a beaucoup changé ?

- Ca dépent... Depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as plus vu ?

- Un an.

- Alors il a pas mal grandi... Et ses cheveux ont poussés, il les portes en queue basse maintenant. Mais sinon il n'a pas vraiment changé, enfin je ne pense pas.

- Et...

- Tu es rouge Eva.

La jeune fille cacha son visage brulant sous ses mêches rebelles, essayant de garder un peu de dignité.

- Tu crois qu'il sera heureux de me revoir ?

- Et... si tu lui demandais toi même ?

Eva haussa les sourcils au sourire soudainement diabolique de Zaïe ; la terro – nourasienne s'était relevé en fixant respectueusement un point derrière elle, et à présent la jeune fille ne percevait non pas un bruit de respiration mis à part la sienne, mais 5 voire 6... N'osant se retourner, elle interrogea du regard sa compagne qui lui répondit en s'inclinant légèrement d'une attitude docile, mouvement qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais accompli devant la terrienne de plus en plus intriguée.

Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait.

Son intuition fut bien vite confirmée par une voix de jeune homme qui brisa le silence, une voix douce et chaleureuse, une voix amicale, une voix qui ramena Eva bien loin en arrière, au temps ou elle pilotait encore de magnifiques vaisseaux, le temps ou elle était sorti victorieuse de la plus grande course de tout l'univers, ce temps béni ou elle avait rencontré ses plus fidèles amis, ce temps qui lui avait arraché aussi son partenaire Jordan...

- Mo...Molly ?

Aikka resta stupéfait, les bras ballants et le souffle coupé : si il était venu ici en compagnie de quelques suivantes et de son maitre d'armes c'était uniquement pour veiller à la propreté de la chambre qui était destiné à son amie, et il ne s'attendait certainement à trouver Zaïe avachie sur le lit et encore moins à avoir devant ses yeux celle qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps, celle qui hantait ses rêves depuis voilà plus de dix lunes, elle était là, plus belle et plus feminine que dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds.

La jeune fille fit volte face lentement, comme si elle craignait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêvé ; à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait Aikka. Le prince de Nourasie. Son ami. Son prince.

Il se trouvait soudainement trop grand, ses bras maigrichons, et se maudissait d'avoir de si grandes oreilles ; rien comparé à elle, n'était correct, adéquat. Ce n'était pas une vision, elle était là, devant lui, il pouvait sentir son aura se répandre autour de lui et des personnes l'accompagnant, si futiles et inutiles à ces yeux à ce moment précis. Que fallait il faire ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle avança timidement d'un pas vers lui. Puis deux, puis trois, de plus en plus vite, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte elle se mit à courir vers lui, cherchant frénétiquement à réduire le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore.

Il sourit et lui ouvrit grand les bras, insouciant aux suivants qui se demandaient d'un ait suspicieux qui était cette jeune fille qui osait se précipiter ainsi sur leur jeune prince. Seul le maître d'armes comprenait, et il réagit en hochant la tête silencieusement à l'intention de Zaïe qui répondit en levant le pouce d'un air victorieux.

Le bruit du choc entres leurs deux corps qui se rencontrèrent violemment résonna en Eva puissamment, se confondant un instant avec les battements furieux de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, et embrassa de ses bras le dos d'Aikka, profitant de cet instant si ardemment désiré.

Il resserra son étreinte, comme de peur que sa princesse s'échappe à nouveau de sa vie, se fichant de tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux : il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et soupira d'aise, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur sucrée de son amie, désirant plus que tout que cet instant dure une éternité.

Et ce fut ainsi, quoiqu'en dirent les suivants, choqués de cette demonstration d'affection outrageante...

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis.

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre écrit en...euh...4 semaines environ ? ""

J'en suis bien désolé mais ceci sera à présent mon rythme de postage ; j'ai repris le chemin des cours, et mon emploi du temps n'est pas employé uniquement à écrire cette fic... Mais je ne l'oublie pas, comme vous pouvez le constater ! 

Oui, JE SAIS, la fin est très mièvre et ne laisse aucuns doutes sur le futur de la relation entre Aikka et Molly... A vrai dire ce ne sera pas le sujet le plus important de la fic et que je dévelloperais le plus, e fait c'est plus mon petit bonus sucré... J'adore écrire ce genre de choses ! 

Nouveaux personnages vous le remarquerez, uniquement des nourasien(ne)s, mais il va falloir vous y habituer ! xD

En espérant que cette suite (un peu courte, mais le déocupage est plus agréable à lire ainsi) vous plaise, qu'il ny ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographes, que les répétitions ne soient pas (pour une fois) trop nombreuses... Voilà voilà, enjoy !


	4. Lames rousses

Chapitre 4 : Lames rousses. 

C'était une matinée fébrile au château royal de Nourasie, habituellement si paisible en début de journée ; la nouvelle de l'arrivée de la délégation terrienne s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et tous attendaient à présent avec plus ou moins d'appréhension la première rencontre entre le roi et ces visiteurs venus d'ailleurs. Ce traité de paix était définitivement leur dernière chance, et ils ne devaient en aucun cas la manquer.

Le soleil, indifférent à l'agitation des domestiques et de la populace de nourasie qui se massait devant le portail du chateau, se levait paresseusement, balayant de lumière les grands couloirs des appartements royaux ; là bas, un jeune homme marchait silencieusement d'un pas rapide claquant sèchement contre les dalles froides, le souffle court.

Comment avait il pu se rendormir ? Aujourd'hui était une journée capitale pour son peuple, une journée qui pouvait changer du tout au tout et voilà que le prince nourasien lui même était en retard pour ce fichu traité alors que le plus simple des paysans s'était levé à l'aurore pour tenter d'assister à cette journée historique !

On avait vraiment pas idée...

- Aikka ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là bon sang ? Ils t'attendent tous !

Le jeune prince fit volte face brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Zaïe qui se curait les ongles à l'aide d'un poignard, avachie dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, l'air visiblement ennuyé : il était si stressé à l'idée d'affronter le regard réprobateur de son père et de tous les nobles de la cour qu'il était passé devant elle sans même la voir .

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question, répliqua il du tac au tac pour se donner un peu plus de contenance, je te signale que tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans les appartements des hommes, et encore moi de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Mais pour toute réponse la jeune fille lui rit au nez à gorge déployée, ce qui fit soupirer Aikka : il avait beau faire semblant pour sauver les apparences, l'amitié qu'ils entretenaient tous deux avait abolie dès le début le rapport de supériorité que le jeune homme avait naturellement sur elle par sa position de prince. A quoi bon lutter, la terro-nourasienne ne semblait vraiment pas enclin à lui montrer un quelconque respect, et c'était à grand peine qu'elle l'appelait prince, même en public ...

- Allons mon petit Aikka, je suis là par ordre de ton cher père ! Je suis censé être la garde rapprochée de ta princesse, tu te souviens ?  
- Je ne vois absolument à quoi tu fais allusion si tu parles de M...Eva. répondit Aikka sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, retrouvant sa dignité princière  
- Meuuuh oui, bien sûr, ne te la joue pas coeur de glace Aikka, j'ai bien vu hier comment tu l'as prise dans tes bras ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'étirant paresseusement, Je dois avouer que je penserais pas que tu aurais le cran de dépasser la morale poussiéreuse qu'on t'a inculqué, je suis fière de toi !

La dessus Zaïe pouffa entre ses mains, tandis que Aikka tournait brusquement sa tête vers la fenêtre, trouvant subitement le paysage d'un intérêt fulgurant. La jeune fille était bien la seule à savoir ses faiblesses et à avoir le pouvoir de le rendre mal à l'aise au plus haut point : elle le connaissait très bien, trop bien selon son maître d'armes qui ne semblait pas apprécier grandement cette amitié entre le prince et une roturière turbulente, bien qu'il la tienne en grande estime.

- Bon, reprit Zaïe quand son fou rire se fut calmé, en attendant ça ne me dit pas ou se trouve Eva !  
- Elle est...  
- Oui ?  
- Dans ma chambre. Acheva Aikka, n'arrivant finalement plus à contrôler le flot de sang qui s'amassait sur ses joues, le faisant rougir furieusement.

Un silence lourd de propos s'abattit sur les deux adolescents, Zaïe ouvrant d'énormes yeux, la main se crispant convulsivement sur sa dague, entourée d'une aura soudainement meurtrière. Aikka jugea bon d'assurer sa survie avant que son amie ne le décapite sur place :

- On a discuté toute la nuit, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous raconter tu sais ! Seulement discuté, je te l'assure ! D'ailleurs j'ai dormi sur le futon, elle a dormi seule sur mon lit.  
- Mais bien sûr...  
- Zaïe je suis prince de Nourasie et je...  
- Tu en restes un homme.  
- Zaïe...

Finalement, au lieu de l'envoyer en quatrième vitesse vers l'autre monde comme il le craignait, la jeune fille se tourna vers le prince, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, rangeant sa dague dans son fourreau pendu à une ceinture, près de hanche :

- Bon, j'accepte ton explication, aussi tordue soit elle ! déclara elle d'un ton mielleux, mais à charge de revanche...  
- Mais enfin je n'ai rien à te devoir puisque...

Aikka n'eut pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Zaïe avait disparue, laissant derrière elle flotter son rire enfantin et une délicate odeur d'orange, dont le jeune homme trouva mystérieusement les pelures dans sa main gauche. Il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son chemin de bon pas, bien décidé à minimiser son retard et de conserver sa dignité aux yeux de tous.

Il était le prince de Nourasie.

Il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur.

- Peux tu me répéter ou est ce que tu m'emmènes ?  
- Pour la trentième fois Eva, tu le sauras lorsque tu devras le savoir !

Eva soupira, avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, omettant de mettre sa main devant la bouche, ce qui provoqua un murmure indigné de la part de la suivante qui les accompagnait elle et Zaïe ; le trio déambulait dans un couloir interminable entrecoupé de très grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer l'air frais de ce début de matinée ensoleillée .

Au souvenir de la nuit précédente, ou elle n'avait dormi qu'un très court laps de temps, le visage auparavant morose de la jeune terrienne s'éclaira d'un beau sourire: après leur étreinte si soudaine et visiblement déplacée aux yeux des Nourasiens, Eva s'était fait à moitié réprimandé par une Zaïe tout sauf sérieuse, lui expliquant au passage qu'aucun contact phyisique entre un homme et une femme de famille différente n'était ici tolérée en public

Néanmoins quelques instants plus tard, et bien loin du regard des suivantes outrées, Aikka l'invitait discrètement à le rejoindre dans ses appartements. De la part de tout autre garçon Eva aurait trouvé cela plutôt douteux , mais pas venant du prince, en qui sa confiance n'avait pas de bornes : et en effet ils n'avaient fait que discuter, de la course, de leurs vies respectives, durant des heures et des heures, avant que la jeune fille ne s'endorme, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller du propre lit de son ami , la tête dans les étoiles du ciel Nourasien.

Le réveil avait en revanche été nettement moins agréable, avec en guise de sonnerie un splendide jet d'eau que la jeune terrienne avait reçu en pleine face de la part de Zaïe, qui s'était contentée pour toute explication de retirer de forçe une Eva trempée et hurlante du lit, riant si fort qu'elle en avait fait fuir les oiseaux intrigués qui observaient la scène du rebords de la fenêtre royale.

Après dix minutes de marche sous les yeux curieux de la populace du château qui observaient discrètement la Terrienne rêveuse, la suivante pila net devant une grande porte de bois roux, toisant pour la première fois Zaïe dans les yeux , et lui lâcha ces quelques mots en pinçant les lèvres de son air perpétuellement méprisant:

- Je vais prévenir sa majesté que vous êtes ici.  
- C'est ça, sonne nous quand la reine est prête, on t'attend répondit d'un grognement Zaïe en jetant à la servante qui partait un regard profondément ennuyé savamment travaillé

Quand la terro-nourasienne se retourna vers Eva, elle s'aperçut que celle ci venait de se reconnecter avec la vie réelle, affichant sur son visage une expression de grande surprise :

- La... La reine ?  
- Oui oui, c'est ça qu'on est venu faire, comme les hommes sont partis discutailler entre eux a propos du traité, la reine a exprimé son désir de te voir... J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

Eva ne plissa son nez, pas vraiment certaine de tout comprendre.

- L'entrevue va se dérouler dans le cadre de l'heure d'écoute du peuple dispensée par la reine, continua Zaïe en dodelinant de la tête, c'est une heure hebdomadaire que la reine donne à quiconque désir lui faire part de ses questions, ses suggestions... Sa majesté adore donner dans le social, tu le remarqueras assez vite, elle est très appréciée par les gens hors du château. Il se peut que tu rencontres également la princesse Ellie.  
- Mais... Mais je...

La terrienne sembla soudainement honteuse de son pantalon kaki baggy laissant dévoiler légèrement sa culotte blanche et son nombril pâle, de son débardeur court orange, tenue a son goût si peu décente pour une visite royale.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes vêtements, l'interrompit Zaïe en secouant sa main d'un geste négligent, tu paraîtras d'autant plus exotique aux suivantes !  
- C'est que c'est un peu rapi...

Mais la jeune fille fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois ci par la lourde porte orangée qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas par deux jeunes femmes , le dos courbé. Zaïe se raidit soudainement et pris vivement le poignet de Eva, lui faisant comprendre par une pression de la main qu'à présent c'était elle qui menait la danse et qu'elle devait suivre chacun de ses mouvements, ce que s'empressa de faire la terrienne, trop intimidée parce ce qu'elle apercevait pour faire le moindre geste consciemment .

Après avoir retiré leurs chaussures comme le voulait la coutume nourasienne, les deux jeunes filles s'engagèrent à petits pas dans une sale de taille moyenne à l'ambiance chaude et douce, légèrement enfumée par les multiples bâtons d'encens disposés ici et là ; au sol étaient posés de gros coussins aux tons pourpres ou se discutaient à voix basse quelques femmes qu'Eva jugea d'origine aisée au vu de leurs beaux habits, bien différents à ceux que portaient les villageois qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille. Au centre se trouvait un grand tapis orange brodé de blanc qui s'étirait tout de la longueur de la salle jusqu'à une sorte de grand canapé de velours violet ou se tenaient droites une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années à l'air doux et ce qui semblait être sa petite sœur qui la dévora instantanément avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins de malice. La terrienne lui sourit maladroitement et tourna la tête, n'apercevant pas ce qui devait être la mère d'Aikka.

A mis chemin Zaïe ralentit son allure, forçant Eva à suivre le mouvement : le fait de ralentir le pas était une manière de montrer son respect au gratin de la noblesse qui se trouvait ici. Et la terro-nourasienne avait beau ne pas pouvoir supporter la majorité des comtesses et autres dames très imbues de leur personne qui se prélassaient ici, sa condition ne lui permettait sûrement pas d'échapper à cette règle de politesse. Arrivée devant le canapé de velours elle s'inclina profondément, laissant son amie pantoise, ne sachant que faire : devait elle s'incliner devant la jeune fille qui s'était redressée à sa vue, l'air vivement intéressé, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la reine ? Celle ci se releva et posa sa main sur l 'épaule courbée de Zaïe d'un air maternelle, l'incitant à se redresser.

- Mademoiselle, vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de vous incliner devant moi, dit elle d'une voix paisible  
- Zaïe-chan, tu salues comme un garçon ! s'exclama la petite fille sur la canapé  
- Bonjour Yume-Hime , je suis ravie de vous revoir, sourit la terro-nourasienne en relevant la tête

A ces mots elle fit signe à Eva de s'approcher, sous les murmures des jeunes femmes de la cour qui se tordaient gracieusement le cou afin de mieux apercevoir cette terrienne .

- Ma reine, je vous présente Eva Wei, la jeune terrienne dont Aik... le Prince vous avez parlé. Eva voici notre reine, et la princesse Yume ! déclara la terro-nourasienne  
- La...La reine ?

Eva se mit brusquement la main sur la bouche, consciente de l'impolitesse de ses propos ; elle esquissa une courbette maladroite et se sentit soudainement comme sur un grill . La jeune fille qu'elle avait prise pour la grande soeur de la princesse était en fait sa mère, et celle d'Aikka ! Celle ci avait agrandi son sourire et était à présent tout près de la terrienne, suivie de près par la petite Ellie qui s'aggripait au short de Zaïe, à la fois timide et curieuse :

- Mademoiselle Eva, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! Aikka m'a tant parlé de vous... Mais je vous en prie, asseyez vous auprès de nous, nous converserons plus tard, les premières visites ne vont pas tarder !  
- Je... Excusez moi, vous paraissez si...euh...enfin...  
- Allez viens Eva-chan , viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! la coupa la jeune princesse qui avait abandonné sa timidité pour de la franche camaraderie

Sans attendre sa réponse, la petite prit vivement la main de la jeune fille qui se laissa entraînée telle une enfant jusqu'à un coussin tout prêt du sofa royal, ou elle se fit installée fermement en compagnie de Zaïe qui se posa à genoux contre le sol et de la princesse qui se lova bien vite entre les deux jeunes filles, sous le regard attendrie de sa mère et nettement plus réprobateur de sa vieille préceptrice, installée quelques pas plus loin.

Bientôt le murmure des conversations reprit, et les deux femmes qui avaient ouvert à Eva et Zaïe retournèrent à la lourde porte afin de laisser passer de nouveaux visiteurs ; une dame d'une quarantaine d'années d'une corpulence forte s'avança, accompagnée d'une fillette sale qui s'agrippait à sa jupe blanche qui la boudinait horriblement. A sa vue les comtesses et duchesses plissèrent toutes leur nez, un air de dégoût flottant sur leur visage poudré, et la rumeur enfla, effrayant la petite fille qui se tassa encore plus dans sa robe grisatre dans laquelle elle semblait flotter. Ses cheveux étaient courts, choses que Eva n'avait encore jamais vu sur un nourasien, ses yeux bandés d'une large bande de gaze, sa petite bouche bleuie se tordant dans une grimace de nervosité que trahissaient également ses petites menottes qui tremblaient, crispées sur sa robe, tandis que la femme qui l'accompagnait se grattait à présent sans vergogne les aisselles, d'une façon que jugèrent les grandes dames présentes fort peu gracieuse. Seule la reine gardait aux lèvres son sourire apaisant, contrastant par sa bonté avec la malveillance évidente que dégageaient la crème de la noblesse nourasienne ; Eva comprit alors pourquoi Zaïe lui avait parlé d'une reine particulièrement appréciée du peuple, cette femme semblait être en effet l'incarnation même de la gentillesse, et malgré l'apparence piteuse de ses hôtes elle restait rayonnante et fière de son peuple.

- Bien l'bonjour mesdames ! commença la mégère qui s'avança vivement sans même se courber, entrainant avec elle la petite fille qui émit un couinement de surprise, ma Reine j'me présente, j 'me prénomme Torako. Et elle... c'est Hana.  
- Bonjour madame, salua poliment Ellie qui ne récolta qu'un regard dédaigneux de la grosse femme qui essayait à présent de dégager la petite fille craintive de sa jupe en tirant violemment sur son bras, MAIS TU VAS DEGAGER TOI OUI ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle la poussa brusquement à terre devant la reine ; Eva eut une exclamation indignée alors que Zaïe se crispa brusquement. A présent le silence était des plus complets et toutes attendaient la réaction de la reine devant cet acte de violence envers la petite qui s'était recroquevillée à terre, la respiration sifflante, l'air plus misérable que jamais ; le beau visage de la souveraine avait perdu son sourire, pourtant elle ne montrait aucun signe de colère, ses traits exprimant une grande impassibilité teintée d'une curiosité polie envers les raisons de ce geste . La paysanne sembla soudainement mal à l'aise, consentit enfin à se courber gauchement et entreprit de raconter son histoire, tout en jetant des regards haineux à Hana qui s'était légèrement relevée, attendant la suite des événements :

- Scuzez mon geste ma Dame, mais c'est à cause d'elle que je suis venue . .. Comme je vous l'ai dit elle s'apelle Hana, mais ne croyez surtout pas qu'elle est ma fille ! En fait je suis sa tutrice, assez involontaire pour tout vous dire , et je viens vous demander l'autorisation de résilier mon contrat... Ou un truc dans le genre. Je refuse de garder cette...fille sous mon toit au coté de mes propres enfants ! Vous comprenez, après tout le monde se gausse et parle dans mon dos, ça nous fait une de ses réputations ...  
- Excusez moi ma chère, répondit doucement la mère d'Aikka, mais pourriez vous nous expliquer les raisons de ce rejet ? J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre...

Eva se tourna vers Zaïe ; elle la trouva soudainement triste, tendue, les yeux rivés sur la petite forme de tissus gris tremblante, dardant des éclairs lorsque qu'elle se tournait vers la grosse femme qui les ignorait royalement . Ses poings se serraient convulsivement contre ses genoux, et elle ne semblait déjà ne plus écouter la tutrice qui à présent expliquait sa situation à la Reine attentive.

- En fait c'est très simple : cette petite est une traîtresse. Ses parents étaient des rebelles aux Crogs lors de l'occupation, et ils sont mort sous leurs tridents, après avoir refusé de livrer le nom du lieu ou se cachaient leurs compères ! Il paraîtrait qu'ils aient beaucoup souffert...Leur maison reste inhabitée depuis, on raconte qu'elle est hantée.

Il y eut une pause dans le récit, pendant laquelle la mégère inspecta les visages à présent effrayés et mal à l'aise des comtesses et duchesses, visiblement satisfaite de son petit effet. L'expression de la Reine s'était quant à elle durcie, et la princesse Ellie serrait fortement la main de Zaïe qui grimaçait. Hana avait arrêté de trembler et retenait sa respiration afin de ne pas troubler le silence ; Eva toussa.

- Après s'être occupé de ses parents ces enflures de Crogs ont décidé d'en finir avec leur fille, continua d'une voix tonitruante sa tutrice en jetant de longs regards farouches à Hana et carrément haineux à Eva dont elle venait de remarquer la présence, et ils lui ont retiré les yeux ! Oui mesdames, ils lui ont arraché les yeux à main nue !  
- Madame, il n'est pas nécessaire de raconter le calvaire de cette petite fille devant elle, intervint la préceptrice de Yume qui venait d'apercevoir que son élève était au bord des larmes, cela doit raviver de nombreux souvenirs douloureux et...  
- Pardonnez moi, mais c'est encore à moi de décider !la coupa violemment la narratrice, Je reste encore sa tutrice, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Car si son passé fait d'elle une martyr à vos yeux, sachez que ses actions nous ont démontré à nous les villageois que cette gamine est une alliée des Crogs !  
- C'EST FAUX !

Tous sursautèrent à ces mots, hurlés avant tant de hargne par la petite Hana qui s'était relevée, droite et tremblante, devant son accusatrice . Zaïe et la reine se redressèrent d'un même mouvement ;

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les Crogs sont arrivés au village ! continua la jeune aveugle de sa voix enfantine brisée de sanglots , je ne les avais pas prévenu !  
- Tu le savais ! Tu nous l'avais dis ! Tu une de leurs alliées, c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont laissé la vie sauve ! vociféra sa tutrice en s'approchant d'elle d'un ton menaçant, comment l'aurais tu su si ils ne te l'avaient pas dit ?  
- Je... balbutia la petite dont l'assurance fondait à vue d'œil, je l'avais ... je l'avais vu dans mon esprit, la lune me l'avait dit et...  
- MENTEUSE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE JE VAIS TE M...

Tout se passa alors très vite ; avant même qu'Eva eut le temps de le réaliser Zaïe avait quitté sa place et pointait un poignard sur le coup de la grosse femme qui avait levé haut son bras, prête à frapper sa filleule qui trembla de plus belle ; les plus jeunes des femmes présentes poussèrent de hauts cris.

- Pas assez rapide la grosse, grogna Zaïe en appuyant sa lame contre le cou basané de sa victime, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang qui coulèrent dans son décolleté volumineux  
- Zaïe lâche la s'il te plaît, interrompit la Reine

Eva se leva à son tour et se précipita vers l'aveugle qui tressaillit et se tendit tout d'abords au contact de son étreinte mais qui finalement se laissa aller sur elle, pleurant de tout son saoul, bientôt rejointe par Yume qui lui parla en Nourasien d'un ton apaisant, tout en lui prenant sa main maigre entre ses menottes rondes. Hana leva son regard rougi vers Eva et se plongea dans son regard intensément, faisant vaciller la jeune terrienne, murmura quelques mots en japonais avant de retomber quasi inconsciente dans ses bras, les joues creuses baignées de larmes.

- Eva, elle a dit qu'elle te connaissait, signala la princesse  
- Ah bon ?  
- Il paraît que c'est un monsieur Jordan qui lui a dit...  
- Jordan ? s'étrangla la terrienne

Etait il possible ?..

Torako était à présent à terre, reprenant son souffle après l'attaque rapide et terriblement précise de Zaïe ; elle releva lentement la tête, ses yeux plein de haine rencontrant ceux de la souveraine qui s'était approchée d'elle, l'intimant à se relever , emplis d'une expression mystérieuse et puissante qui lui fit baisser précipitamment le regard.

- Relevez vous ma chère, je vous prie. Vous avez bien fait de venir à ma porte et de me rapporter votre problème : qu'il en soit fait ainsi, la garde de cette fillette vous sera retirée dans la lune prochaine ! Cela ne sera pas un mal au vu des traitements que vous lui avez visiblement infligés... Maintenant partez .  
- M...Mais, et Hana ? Je la reprend pour l'instant ?

Il y eut un silence à peine troublé par les reniflements d'Hana toujours enfouie contre la poitrine d'Eva qui à présent la berçait doucement ; la Reine eut un regard pour sa fille avant de se retourner vivement une dernière fois vers Torako, lui assénant un regard glacial : elle était magnifique, droite, fière, si bien que Zaïe réprima difficilement un grand frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine :

- Et depuis quand vous souciez vous d'elle ?

Et c'était fini .La grande Reine des Nourasiens avait parlé.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, soudainement, lâchant le livre qu'il était en train de parcourir soucieusement : il avait besoin de se confier.

- Stan, j'ai peur.  
- Peur ?  
- De tout ce que le roi nous a dit. Tu te rends compte ! Les Crogs, ils...  
- Je sais Koji, je sais. Mais nous ne serons pas seuls n'est ce pas ?  
- C'est pas comme si on avait le choix...  
- J'admire ton optimiste.  
- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Eva l'apprenne ; elle risque de culpabiliser un max.  
- Quelque chose me dit que ni Don ni le roi ne sont au courant du pacte qu'elle et Aikka ont passé. On doit être les seuls au courant, même Rick n'a pas eu l'air de se sentir concerné.  
- C'est peut être mieux non ?  
- J'en sais rien. Quoi qu'il en soit on obéit à son père ; personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il s'est dit lors de cette réunion.  
- En réalité ce traité c'est notre dernière chance n'est ce pas ?  
- J'en ai bien l'impression...  
- J'ai vraiment très peur Stan.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Nouveau chapiiiitre up ! Il m'a pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais il est aussi un peu plus long, vous le remarquerez !  
Peut être le 5e chapitre bientot, car je suis 'enfin) en vacances, j'ai donc bien le temps d'écrire !

Je commence à etoffer le personnage de Zaïe, avec quelques indices sur sa véritable fonction au chateau, et enfin j'intègre un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ; Hana ! - Et evidemment la reine et Ellie, petite princesse kawai au possible ... je l'admet, c'est très cliché, mais j'aime bien ce genre de personnage :3

J'espère avoir réussi à installer un simulacre de suspens ou de mystère à propos des Crogs grâce à la dernière scène... je suis pas vraiment habituée à ce genre d'écriture, vous m'en voyez désolé --"

AU passage je remercie ma Minkounette qui m'a aidé à rectifier les nombreuses fautes de frappe et d'ortographes "

dernière chose http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/5248/fleurbleuevy0.jpg

Des suggestions ? Critiques ? Je suis ouverte !


	5. Fraternité

**Chapitre 5 : fraternité**

- Ca fait un an aujourd'hui.

Naoki se tourna vers Haru, un air réprobateur au visage : si leur sensei les surprenaient à parler entre eux au lieu de méditer, ils allaient encore une fois se faire séverement réprimander.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Naoki, de toute façon sensei est bien trop occupé à entrainer Zaïe et Aikka pour nous porter un quelconque intérêt .

Le jeune homme pivota légèrement la tête ; son maître d'armes était en effet en pleine contemplation d'un combat entre ses deux élèves, ignorant totalement l'indiscipline des huit autres, plus occupés à rêvasser qu'à méditer sur leur condition de simple mortel comme il leur avait demandé une heure plus tôt.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle d'entraînement du château, énorme enceinte tapissée de tatamis blanchâtre ; les jeunes hommes étaient consignés tout à fait au fond, dans une alcôve baignée de soleil, tandis que Aikka et Zaïe s'affrontaient plus loin, à l'ombre des pilonnes de pierre.

- Il a l'air à plat notre sensei, murmura Haru

- Bah, en même temps avec toutes ces réunions pour le traité auxquelles il doit participer, ça se comprend !

Sakura s'était joint aux deux élèves inattentifs, comme l'étaient le reste du groupe, renonçant carrément à la position inconfortable que lui imposait habituellement ce fastidieux exercice de reflexion silencieuse et préférant pousser vigoureusement Naoki pour se joindre à leur conversation .

- Moi je serais depuis longtemps rentré chez moi en quatrième vitesse ! remarqua il en evitant le coup de pied de son ami

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, cingla Naoki, en plus d'avoir un prénom féminin tu en as l'esprit peureux !

- Si Zaïe t'entendait...

A l'évocation de Zaïe, ils tournèrent simultanément leur regard vers la jeune fille qui combattait avec acharnement , son corps tendu et en sueur : elle portait un court tee shirt noir dévoilant son ventre blanc, et un pantacourt tout aussi sombre laissant entrevoir ses chevilles nues qui pivotaient sans cesse afin d'éviter les attaques redoutables de son adversaire princier.

- Bon sang, un an, ça nous rajeunit pas tout ça... soupira Yuki qui lui aussi avait décidé de outrepasser les ordres de son maître.

Les quatre jeunes hommes acquiescèrent ; le doux rêveur Haru, le -malgrès son prénom équivoque- masculin Sakura , l'appliqué Naoki , le blagueur Yuki, l'insoumise Zaïe, le prince Aikka mais aussi Kizuke, Riku, Hiroshi et Teruo, tous s'étaient rencontrés il y a un an, berçé par le même rêve et la même ambition : intégrer la prestigieuse armée royale de Nourasie . Il y a un an, jour pour jour, ils avaient appris leur admission dans l'armée cadette nourasienne ; après un examen long et éprouvant, ces dix chanceux avaient la possibilité d'accomplir le début de leur rêve. Ils avaient du combattre, montrer leur aptitude à la magie, au maniement des armes et à la réflexion ; la concurrence avait été plus que rude, et la plupart des élus provenaient d'un milieu noble ou bougeois, préalablement éduqués à ces disciplines . Ainsi seuls Naoki et Zaïe provenaient de famille modeste ; mais tous gaganaient le droit à trois années de formation dispensée par un maître d'arme renommé, Maître Kuro, accompagnées d'une année d'apprentissage dans leur milieu de prédilection, et tout cela à la poche de Sa Majesté le roi. L'examen avait lieu tous les quatre ans, ils avaient su saisir l'occasion avec brio.

Ces neuf jeunes hommes ( Aikka était le plus jeune) étaient brave, forts, sérieux et fiers de leur chance qui leur permettrait peut être un jour de devenir de véritable guerrier au service de leur nation.

Mais aussi entrainés étaient ils, aucun ne surpassait Zaïe.

Une seule et unique femme avait été intégrée à l'armée de Nourasie, en tant que pilote d'insecte, il y a bien longtemps : aussi tous avait été estomaqués du culot avec lequel la jeune terro-nourasienne s'était présentée à l'examen d'admissibilité, tout sourire, le regard confiant. A l'époque elle était domestique au château ; comment ? s'étaient indignés les anciens de l'armée qui constituaient le jury, une fillette de basse condition prétendant intégrer leur armée reluisante ?

Et pourtant elle les avait convaincu. En battant tous les jeunes hommes présents dans la salle à ce moment là, faisant voltiger des objets dans tous les sens par sa maîtrise impressionnante de la magie et tenant tête au prince même venu limiter les dégâts : c'est ainsi qu'une domestique de sexe féminin passa avec succès l'examen, carrément propulsée première ex-aequo avec Aikka de leur promotion.

De mémoire de vieux nourasien, on n'avait jamais vu ça .

- Il nous délaisse carrément Kuro-sensei là, bougonna Yuki, je sais bien qu'on est moins bon que ces deux là mais quand même !

- Normal, ils sont si peu à l'entraînement ces temps ci que dès qu'ils ont un temps libre il les fait bosser le plus possible !

Sakura haussa les épaules ; il était de notoriété public que Zaïe et Aikka avaient un niveau bien supérieur à la norme, du moins en combat, malgré leur jeune âge . Ceci était tout à fait compréhensible pour le prince, mais bien plus étrange concernant Zaïe, qui n'avait jamais eu un quelconque maître d'armes . Jamais elle n'avait dit aux garçons la raison de son habileté, et cela était un des grand mystère à élucider pour les jeunes hommes ( ils cherchaient également depuis un bon bout de temps à connaître le passé sentimental de la terro nourasienne, ne récoltant pour l'instant que de fabuleux coups de pieds en réponse)

- Il sont mignons tous les deux non ? Je veux dire, ils feraient un beau couple ! remarqua Haru

- Tu parles ! répondit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils

- Le prince avec une roturière qui tient en horreur la noblesse ... remarqua Naoki

- Je me demande à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants ...

- Je suis sûre que notre Zaïe accoucherait de nobles complètement déjantés qui créeraient l'anarchie au château et renverserait Aikka de son trône !

Yuki avait pratiquement crié cette dernière phrase ; Aikka se retourna soudainement, dérapa sur le tapis une fraction de seconde plus tard et se vautra lamentablement, entraînant dans sa chute une Zaïe exténuée qui atterit lourdement aux pieds de son sensei . L'homme se releva lentement, digne dans sa fatigue :

- Jeunes hommes, ne vous avais je pas demandé de méditer ? gronda il

Sakura tourna son regard vers Zaïe qui lui tira fort gracieusement la langue, lui faisant comprendre que c'était à son tour de trimer ; il soupira et sourit, remplit d'un sentiment de félicité propre à ses entraînements qu'il appréciait grandement.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'armée il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver plus que des camarades, des collègues : et pourtant le fait était là, et Yuki comme Naoki, Haru et tous les autres, ils n'étaient pas amis .

Non, c'était beaucoup plus fort, et ce sentiment habitait chacun d'entre eux.

Ils étaient frères d'armes.

* * *

Eva soupira pour la trentième fois en dix minutes ; c'était tellement frustrant d'être inactive dans ce magnifique château, alors que tous étaient en effervescence, concoctant moult projets classés top secret défense, débattant sur l'avenir de la galaxie et découvrant les joies du pilotage d'insectes (comme Rick y avait été invité, contrairement à elle qui avait été « gentiment » écartée par son père inquiet pour sa sécurité). Non, vraiment c 'était rageant, et lorsque la jeune terrienne était en rage généralement elle faisait ce qu'on appelait communément des « bêtises ». Mais même ce (petit) lui était interdit ; allait elle risquer la paix de son peuple et de celui d'Aikka pour son propre plaisir personnel ?

Zaïe l'avait lâchement abandonné une heure plus tôt, mentant mollement sur un prétendu rendez vous avec les suivantes de la reine (connaissant Zaïe et son amour de la noblesse, cela aurait risqué fort de se finir en pugilat, nota Eva qui se rappelait de l'échange de regards hostiles entre la vieille servante royale et son amie) ; la terrienne avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre en compagnie de Ellie, Hana qui s'étaient bien vite endormies, et la discrète Ichirin, discutant du sort de la jeune aveugle et des différents potins du château (elle avait ainsi appris que Zaïe avait soutiré d'un certain Keitaro qu'il avait abusé de saké et s'était retrouvé dans le lit d'une duchesse très en vue) en compagnie de thé nourasien, bien meilleur que celui insipide que lui préparait habituellement son père .

Mais à présent Eva traînait son ennui dans les dédales du château royal de Nourasie, ignorant volontairement les regards curieux des domestiques en activité afin de préparer le déjeuner des grands de la cour : elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer au vif intérêt qu'elle provoquait, et n'osait même pas leur demander son chemin (d'ailleurs elle était perdue depuis plus d'un quart d'heure) . Son père lui avait interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château, et également de se balader dans le beau jardin qui faisait comme un tapis verdoyant et odorant à l'édifice en suspens . Cela avait évidemment encore une fois provoqué la colère de la jeune fille et le replis stratégique de Koji et Stan, effrayés de longue date des crises de furie de la fille de leur manager et des réactions imprévisibles de ce dernier à leur encontre depuis qu'il avait appris leurs cours de pilotage non déclarés dispensés à sa progéniture.

- Sumimaseeeeenn Evaaaaa-chaaaaaan ! Ohayooooooo !

- Baka Neko-chan ! Elle ne parle pas le nourasien ! »

Mune attrapa la main de sa soeur et accourut vers la terrienne, lui faisant de grands signes ; celle ci sourit timidement et leur adressa un vague bonjour avant d'observer d 'un air interrogateur les serviettes de bains qu'elle portait contre sa poitrine :

- Eva-chan, nous avons ordre par Zaïe de t'amener aux rotemburo ! s'exclama Neko en lui tapotant affectueusement la joue

- Mais ou est elle ? Vous l'avez vu ?

- Tu nous suis ? interrompirent en cœur les deux nourasiennes

- Euh... où ça ? demanda la jeune fille de plus en plus perplexe, se laissant néanmoins entraînée par les jumelles surexcitées qui paillaient dans leur dialecte, tenant fermement chacune de ses mains.

La réponse lui fut partiellement donnée quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le trio arriva dans une sorte de vestiaire tout en bois, où Neko et Mune s'empressèrent de se déshabiller ;

- Je suis pas sûre de comprendre...

- Les rotemburo ce sont des sources d'eau chaude ! expliqua Mune en envoyant une serviette sur la tête d'Eva, on s'y baigne nue ! Donc il vaudrait mieux que tu retires tous ces bouts de tissus si tu veux vraiment profiter !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ceux là ne sont pas mixtes ! ajouta Neko en adressant un clin d'oeil à la terrienne dont les joues commençaient à prendre une sympathique couleur coquelicot.

Si celui là ne l'était pas, c'est qu'il en existait des mixtes songea Eva en retirant son soutient gorge et se cachant pudiquement avec la serviette blanche douce et chaude ; elle entendit vaguement Mune la taquiner en la disant aussi prude que Zaïe et que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elles trouveraient un mari.

- A croire que vous êtes complexées par vos grosses poitrines, s'exclama sa soeur

- C'est presque ça, marmonna Eva-la-tomate, mais j'en ai moins que Zaïe.

- Personne ne bat Zaïe-chan niveau belle poitrine ...

- Zaïechounette a la plus belle poitrine de tout le château ! Mais elle étrangement elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rapelle...

Elles éclatèrent de rire ; Neko poussa la lourde porte qui les séparaient de l'extérieur, découvrant à Eva un rotemburo vaste constitué d'un grand bassin en bois bordé d'une mosaïque de carreau dans différent tons de bleu, rempli d'une eau chaude trouble ou se prélassait déjà deux femmes d'un âge mur qui sourirent amicalement à Eva et adressèrent un signe de main aux deux domestiques rousses . Bien vite les deux jeunes nourasiennes prirent place, laissant leur serviettes sur des pierres lisses disposées tout autour, contre les cloisons boisés les séparant de la partie réservée aux hommes : Eva hésita, peu disposée à se montrer nue en public .

- Allez Eva-chan, viens avec nous ! l'apostropha Neko qui s'était retournée tout sourire, Promis on ne te fera aucune remarque sur ta peau trop pâle !

- Elle n'est pas trop pâle ! s'indigna la terrienne, avant de finalement retirer sa serviette et entrer dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, c'est vous qui êtes bronzées, nuance !

- Bof, de toute façon tu auras du succès grâce à ça, remarqua Mune, le plus grand fantasme Nourasien sont les femmes à peau blanche

- Ah bon ?

Finalement, le fait d'être nue en compagnie de Mune et Neko ne gênait pas tant que ça Eva, qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec les amies de Zaïe en paressant dans ces volutes de vapeurs odorantes. Mune lui avait appris à faire un chignon juste à l'aide de deux baguettes chinoises, et Neko lui faisait à présent la description de leur soirée d'hier qu'elles avaient visiblement passé à espionner Rick qui leur avait finalement accordé la faveur d'une tasse de thé .

- Il est trop trop beauuu ce Rick ! répéta une nouvelle fois Neko, des étoiles dans les yeux

- Bof, je suis habituée à son charme ravageur, alors j'y fait plus attention...

- Nous t'envions beaucoup Eva tu sais... murmura Mune, occupée à frotter le dos de sa soeur à l'aide d'une savonette

- Sinon, qu'as tu fait de ta soirée hier ?

Eva ferma les yeux en souriant :

- J'ai dormi chez Zaïe avec Ellie, Hana et Ichirin !

- Ah bon ? Hana c'est la petite aveugle qui a été abandonné chez la reine c'est ça ?

- Oui oui, répondit la terrienne, Zaïe a été chargé de lui trouver une situation stable durant ce mois ci, comme sa tutrice ne veut plus d'elle... Ichirin a accepté tout de suite, elle avait l'air assez contente !

- Ichi-chan va s'occuper de la gamine ? s'étonna soudainement Neko

Celle ci se releva un peu trop rapidement, faisant basculer sa soeur jumelle dans l'eau qui disparut un instant dans le brouillard ambiant, avant d'émerger près de Molly, échangeant un regard intrigué à la jeune Nourasienne aux joues zébrées de trois fausses moustaches félines :

- Eh bien oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, il y a un soucis à cela ?

- Euh... non, commença Mune d'un air embarrassé, mais disons que de la part de Ichirin c'est assez...euh...

- Surprenant. Acheva sa soeur

- Et si vous me racontiez tout cela ?

Les jumelles échangèrent un nouveau regard, et soupirèrent en coeur ; finalement elle s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur amie. A présent les trois jeunes filles étaient seules dans le rotemburo, et il y regnait le plus grand silence, à peine troublé par le bruit du clapotis de l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, Mune prit la parole, d'un ton sérieux que Eva ne lui connaissait pas :

- Ichirin signifique solitaire en nourasien... En fait Ichi-chan porte ce nom car elle a été abandonné par ses parents dans un orphelinat tout bébé ; ils avaient eu peur de ses yeux noirs.

- Ils ont cru que c'était une fille du démon, précisa dans un souffle Neko

- La vie d'Ichirin avant qu'elle ne rencontre Zaïe correspondait à son prénom : elle travaillait dans la basse ville avec des hommes pas très fréquentables... C'est de elle qu'on tient que les femmes blanches sont appréciées par la gente masculine, elle se mettait fréquemment du fond de teint pour exercer sa ...profession.

- Quel genre de travail ? S'enquit Eva qui se doutait de la réponse

- Prostituée. Ca arrive souvent aux orphelines sans le sous.

Le silence se fit pesant ; Eva était estomaquée, son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler la cruelle information .Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que la douce, polie et timide Ichirin pouvait être une fille de joie, au service d'hommes malhonnêtes et non fréquentables !

- Nous aussi on a eu du mal à le croire quand on l'a apprit tu sais, lui chuchota Mune

- Mais au château ça s'est vite su , à cause d'un jeune gars de l'armée un peu trop bavard et habitué des quartiers chauds... Quand Zaïe a apprit que tout le monde était au courant, elle était folle de rage, le garçon en a prit pour son grade !

- Une moitié de lune à l'infirmerie !

Eva sourit ; Zaïe était vraiment hors du commun . Néanmoins une question la taraudait à propos de son amie, hormis sa mystérieuse occupation au château (cette question ci lui était un peu sortie de la tête à ce moment précis) :

- Mais quel est le rapport entre Zaïe et Ichirin ? Comment en est elle arrivée à bosser au château ? Zaïe n'a tout de même pas été...

- Non, évidemment que non ! la coupa Neko

- Zaïe a rencontré Ichirin lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, commença à expliquer Mune, lorsqu'elle avait 11 printemps je crois... Ichi-chan l'a hébergé avec Ellie la première nuit dans son taudis, et pour la remercier Zaïe lui a proposé de venir avec elle postuler pour un poste de domestique au château !

- Et elle a accepté ?

- Elle l'a convaincue à l'usure... Ichirin était morte de peur à l'idée de devoir subir des représailles de ses patrons. Finalement elle est arrivée ici avec Ellie et Zaïe, et on s'est rencontrées 12 lunes plus tard, quand on a été engagée à notre tour !

- Donc tout est bien qui finit bien ? se risqua Eva

- Non, trancha Neko, car le passé d'Ichi-chan la poursuit toujours . Déjà elle a une peur panique de se retrouver seule dans une pièce en compagnie d'un homme, mais c'est pas encore trop grave car Zaïe ne peut pas blairer les garçons en général non plus.

- J'avais remarqué...

Neko fit voltiger des gouttes de sa main gauche d'un geste élégant vers la figure d'Eva qui plissa les yeux en tirant la langue.

- Si nous avons été étonnée à propos de la garde d'Hana chez Ichirin, c'est que Ichirin n'a jamais eu de colocataires dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle travaille au château.

- C'est une faveur qui lui a été accordée par le roi, indiqua Mune, sa hantise est de dormir à côté d'un mouchard de ses anciens patrons et qu'elle soit assassinée ou forçée à revenir dans le milieu : c'est plutôt courant dans les quartiers sensibles.

- Et de toute façon personne n'aurait voulu coucher près d'Ichirin ; mis à part nous trois et Ellie, personne ne l'approche, à cause de ce fameux garçon qui a tout balançé.

Soudainement Eva compris la fureur de Zaïe et ressentit elle même cette colère en elle ; tout ceci était tellement injuste ! Ichirin avait tout fait pour échapper à sa vie misérable, et voilà qu'un crétinavait tout gâché et l'avait privé de se faire des relations amicales stables et durables ...

- Il y a vraiment des cons sur terre, persifla la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas ce que signifie con, mais à ton ton je suis bien d'accord avec toi . grommela Neko

- Donc Ichirin va s'occuper d'Hana pendant une lune ? Je me demande ce que ça va donner... Elle a pas l'habitude des enfants mis à part Ellie, et encore cette ptiote elle est parfaite et adorable, c'est pas une enfant normale.

- Hana n'est pas normale non plus tu sais, remarqua Eva, elle a passée la soirée à regarder Ichirin et à lui glisser des mots à l'oreille... Je crois qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut le laisser paraître, et ça a du plaire à Ichirin.

- Ou l'effrayer, peut être qu'elle est sous chantage !

- Attends Neko, ce n'est qu'une enfant... répliqua la terrienne, je suis sûre que ça va être bénéfique à Ichirin d'avoir quelqu'un prêt d'elle, la solitude c'est jamais bon.

Et Eva en savait quelque chose ; être seule ne lui avait jamais épargnée la dureté de la vie, et l'avait certainement rendue plus amère encore. Elle repensa à Hana, cette drôle de petite fille au bandage masquant ses yeux meurtris, et à ses paroles, ces mots qui avaient tant marquée la terrienne ; elle n'avait pas osé parler de Jordan à la fillette, et n'avait même pas envisagé de parler de ses drôles de propos à Zaïe, convaincue que celle ci se moquerait d'elle...

Cette gamine était décidément spéciale ; et c'était peut être cela qu'il fallait à Ichirin afin de lui redonner le goût de l'être humain...

- Oui, répéta Eva, j'en suis sûre...

* * *

- Hana-chan, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hana tressaillit et releva la tête, cherchant à sentir la présence de son interlocutrice : la petite était assise, ou plutôt recroquevillée, sur un gros rocher à la sortie de l'école communale de la ville, préférant s'éloigner un moment de la foule d'enfants riants et chahutants qui sortaient de l'établissement. Hana n'aimait pas quand il y avait trop de monde ; cela lui faisait peur et l'inquiétait de se savoir au milieu d'inconnus ; elle aimait toucher le visage de chacune des personnes autour d'elle afin de mieux les connaître, cela la rassurait. Ses mains étaient devenus comme ses yeux depuis son terrible accident...

- E...Ellie-chan ? C'est toi ?

- Oui oui ! s'exclama la petite en riant, laissant son amie lui toucher le nez timidement, pourquoi tu attends ici ?

- Je... je ne sais pas commen rentrer au château, murmura honteusement l'aveugle, je sais bien que Ichirin-san me l'a montré ce matin, mais je ne m'en souviens plus et...

- Mais tu ne vas pas rentrer toute seule enfin ! On va faire le chemin ensemble, ça sera plus drôle !

Au contact de la main d'Ellie qui prenait la sienne, elle tressaillit de nouveau ; elle arriva à peine à se mettre sur ses jambes, sa tête trop pleine d'émotions nouvelles et violentes, qu'elle croyait ne jamais plus connaître. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une fille de son âge, ou plutôt que quelqu'un de son entourage en général, ne lui avait plus montré un quelconque signe d'amitié. Elle était tant habituée à la peur, l'hostilité, la violence, les brimades... Sa différence avait toujours été mal acceptée ; une petite fille aveugle, ayant un lien supposé étroit avec les Crogs et voyant des choses qu'un humain n'était pas censé voir , c'était plutôt rare, et pas vraiment ardemment désiré par un village tranquille et perdu dans la campagne nourasienne.

- On y va ? s'enquit Ellie, inquiète de l'état végétatif de sa compagne

- Ou...Oui ! balbutia celle ci

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé comment notre école ? Elle est bien non ? Je suis si heureuse que Nee-san t'ai inscrite dans la même école que moi !

Hana acquiesça vigoureusement ; c'était la première fois qu'elle fréquentait un établissement scolaire , on le lui avait toujours interdit dans son village, de peur qu'elle ne « contamine » les autres enfants, et sa première impression avait été plus que bonne. Aucune des filles (l'école n'était pas mixte) ne l'avaient insulté ; la maîtresse avait même passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec ses camarades, pour lui présenter la classe et les locaux , et Ellie ne l'avait pas lâchée de la journée, l'aidant dans tous ses travaux qu'elle effectuait parfois avec plus de difficultés que les autres dû à ses yeux .

- Oh la la, il y a beaucoup de monde dans les rue aujourd'hui ! râla Ellie, se faufilant entre les passants en tenant fermement son ami d'une main et son cartable de l'autre, on va passer par le raccourci du château !

- Q...Quel raccourci ?

- On pas trop le droit de le prendre, lui confia sa nouvelle amie en baissant d'un ton, c'est réservé aux gens de la garde et aux nobles, mais Zaïe-nee-san m'a dit que c'était plus sûr de passer ici !

Bientôt les deux fillettes s'engagèrent sur un chemin de terre et de cailloux bordé de grands arbres verts, ou pépiaient quelques oiseaux revenant à tire d'ailes du ruisseau qui coulaient à gauche ; ça sentait le pin, les animaux, les fruits, le bonheur. Un tout petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres habituellement tremblantes d'Hana ; Ellie commença à lui décrire d'un ton enjoué le jeu des oiseaux, la danse des arbres au grès du vent, tout ce que la petite ne pouvait voir ...

Néanmoins, mis à part les animaux s'ébrouant dans l'eau et les joyeux volatiles, quelqu'un d'autre observait les deux petites filles, avec un intérêt tout particulier ; perchée en haut d'un arbre feuillu, ses grands yeux bleus et ses longues oreilles ou pendaient des boucles d'oreilles raffinées et discrètes ne rataient pas une miette de leur conversation . Son visage était rond, son front orné d'une petite touche de peinture bleu pâle (un des signes de noblesse nourasienne) à l'instant plissé ; sa petite bouche formait une moue boudeuse, mâchonnant par la même occasion le collier de perles bleues qu'elle avait autour du cou, et sa tenue initialement blanche était à présent zébrée de vert et de marron. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient noués en deux énormes tresses volumineuses qui se balançaient dans le vent tiède de la fin de journée.

- Ce soir tu dors chez Ichirin Hana-chan non ?

- Ou...oui !

- Tu n'auras pas peur toute seule ?

- N...non, je pense pas, Ichirin-san est très gentille.

- Elle pourrait devenir ta nouvelle maman alors !

- Tu...tu crois ? s'étonna Hana

C'était vraiment injuste.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que la princesse Yume avait trouvée refuge dans cet arbre, à l'abris des remontrances de sa préceptrice et de son professeur de danse traditionnelle , appelé en renfort pour retrouver la gamine turbulente ; elle aimait ce chemin, très peu fréquenté en cette heure de l'après midi , pour sa tranquillité et son aspect mi-sauvage, avec sa faune et sa flore poussant librement au grès des saisons...

Elle aurait tant aimée avoir leur liberté !

Beaucoup de filles de son âge enviaient Yume ; elles enviaient ses belles robes, sa grande chambre, son imposante maison, ses prestigieux parents, son luxuriant jardin (les plus vieilles lui enviaient aussi son beau grand frère, mais c'était une autre histoire)... Effectivement, la petite possédait tout ce qu'une nourasienne moyenne rêvait de posséder ; mais Yume elle jalousait ces dernières. Elle aurait tant voulu que son père, comme le leur, l'amène à l'école publique en compagnie de son grand frère, et manger au goûter de simples tartines de confiture maison faites par sa mère ! Mais ses parents étaient plutôt occupés (logique lorsque l'on exerce la proffession de souverain et souveraine de Nourasie), son goûter bien plus raffiné était apporté par des domestiques et le seul professeur qu'elle n'ait jamais connu était sa vieille préceptrice acariâtre qui passait son temps à râler après son élève. Par ailleurs, ses cours étaient longs et barbants ; on lui apprenait les bonnes manières, les différentes révérences, les danses du salon, le nourasien ancien, l'élocution, le bon goût, l'histoire intégrale de la famille royale... Et jamais on ne lui proposait en compensation d'apprendre le maniement des armes, de l'arc ou de la magie et la conduite des insectes comme l'espérait tant la jeune princesse ; même de sang royal, une fille restait une fille, et ces activités lui étaient proscrites. Elle devait donc se contenter d'assister à l'occasion à l'entraînement de son frère, les yeux tristes et envieux.

Oh, bien sûr, une fois ses cours terminés Yume avait à sa disposition de nombreux jouets afin de s'occuper ; mais un jeux n'est jamais drôle lorsqu'il est solitaire, or les seules possibles camarades de jeux de la fillette étaient de jeunes nobles prétentieuses et egoïstes, des pestes en somme, qui ne comprenait pas en quoi leur princesse désirait tant sortir de son beau château.

Le problème avec Yume, sa préceptrice ne se lassait pas de le répéter, c'est qu'elle était trop active, enjouée, trop pleine de joie de vivre ; on attendait d'elle qu'elle soit posée et calme comme sa mère la Reine, mais elle était hyperactive et constamment excitée par toutes les choses qu'elle découvrait chaque jour lors de ses escapades. Elle fatiguait le personnel qui se demandait bien comment une petite préférant fabriquer des château en terre glaise prise sur le bord du ruisseau (en salissant au passage ses habits princiers) qu'à apprendre à servir le thé pouvait devenir un jour une haute dame de la cour de Nourasie...

Mais aujourd'hui, devant ces amie discutant joyeusement en rentrant de l'école, main dans la main, les grands yeux bleus de Yume n'étaient pas rempli d'innocence et de curiosité comme l'on en avait l'habitude ; c'était une grande rancœur qui l'habitait . N'était-elle donc qu'un oiseau rare enfermé dans une cage dorée ? Si c'était cela, Yume aurait tout de même préféré en être un quelconque et voler libre dans l'immensité du ciel bleu !

- Princesse Yume ? C'est vous ?

L'oiseau rare sembla soudainement oublier qu'il avait des ailes, et Yume bascula en arrière de sa branche, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Sa rencontre avec le sol la fit grimacer de douleur.

- Attention ! s'écria Ellie en se précipitant vers elle, tu t'es fait mal ?

Yume ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'ouvrir ses yeux plein de larmes en détournant son regard de la petite soeur de Zaïe, honteuse d'avoir été ainsi découverte. Hana s'approcha de son amie et s'agenouilla, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé.

- Yume-hime était dans un arbre, elle a eu peur de moi et elle est tombé ! expliqua elle sommairement

- Peur ? Répéta Hana, mais tu ne fais pas peur Ellie-chan !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Ellie aida Yume qui ne prenait toujours pas parole à se redresser, époussetant sa tunique déjà bien sale:

- Vous êtes toute sale Yume-hime !

- Yume ! s'exclama cette dernière en se retournant vivement

- Hein ?

- Apelle moi Yume s'il te plaît, demanda la princesse plus calmement , j'aime pas qu'on me vouvoie ...

- D'accord, pas de problèmes Yume ! Je me présente, je m'apelle Ellie ! Et elle c'est mon amie Hana, elle est nouvelle au château...

- Je la connais déjà ... murmura Yume, tournant cette fois ci son regard vers ses interlocutrices, comment vas tu Hana ?

Celle ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer sa main contre la joue humide et sale de Yume, ses lèvres formant un nouveau timide sourire ; puis elle se tourna vers Ellie et se releva avec son aide.

- Et si tu venais avec nous Yume ? Nous retournons au château... expliqua Hana

- Je...je peux ? se risqua la princesse

- Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Ellie, comme ça on va pouvoir discuter ! J'ai toujours voulu te connaître Yume-chan, je suis contente qu'on soit amie maintenant !

Elle se releva enfin, muette de stupeur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, n'osant y croire :

- A...amie ?

- Mais oui ! Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Le magnifique sourire que lui offrit Yume convainc Ellie sur le champ, qui prit son bras et la main de Hana, et les entraîna de nouveau sur le chemin, bien décidée à arriver au château avant l'heure du goûter. La princesse leva la tête, bien indifférente à la perspective des remontrances qu'elle allait recevoir à cause du piteux état de sa tenue et de son absence au cours de danse ; le chant des oiseaux lui parut plus mélodieux, le gazon plus vert, les fleurs plus odorantes. .. Que valaient les somptueuses robes et les fastueux bals contre cela ?

Et là, de sa prison dorée qui peu à peu s'ouvrait, Yume-hime songea que la clé qui lui ouvrirait la porte, serait sans doute cette nouvelle et précieuse amitié...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau royal, Aikka et Zaïe échangèrent un regard inquiet :

- Pourquoi diable ton père nous a il convoqué ? ronchonna la jeune terro nourasienne

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le prince en haussant les épaules, mais si il a interrompu notre entraînement pour nous voir, cela doit être très important.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète...

Aikka ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer mais fut interrompu par un domestique qui ouvrait la porte, les yeux rivés vers le sol, les intimant à entrer, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire.

Le roi était là, agenouillé au sol occupé à lire de vieux parchemins ; à sa vue Zaïe se courba brusquement, suivi de près par Aikka qui salua son père respectueusement. Autour d'eux étaient assis Koji, Stan, Don Wei et Rick ainsi que de hauts dignitaires nourasiens qui les observaient d'un air sérieux ; l'ambiance dans la pièce était lourde, pesante. Il y avait un problème ; le roi posa ses papiers et les observa de son regard perçant que craignait tant Zaïe .

- Relevez vous mes enfants, je suis navré d'avoir eu à interrompre votre entraînement, mais ceci est d'une importance capitale.

- Nous vous écoutons pè...

- Bonjour Prince Aikka.

Aikka sursauta en sentant une main puissante se poser sur son épaule ; il se retourna brusquement , et son expression passa de la perplexité à l'intense surprise. Les yeux de Zaïe avaient à présent atteint la taille de soucoupes à thé.

Derrière eux se tenait...

- Mademoiselle, Prince, je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parlé de l'avatar ...

nee-san grande soeur  
Hime princesse  
San monsieur/madame  
sensei maître

Yoouhouuuu j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre malgrès l'acharnement qu'a eu windaube à me faire buguer le logiciel Word ! XD

Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre... Il est plus long que la moyenne, et il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, c'est surtout pour rendre quelques persos plus consistants. A présent vous en savez plus sur le passé de Zaïe, de Ichirin, et sur la vie d'Hana et de Yume 

Mais j'ai réussi à mettre une fin avec du suspens à la Madji ! Yes c'est la fête, sortez le champomy !!! 

En espérant que cette suite vous a plus... àdans un mois pour le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail, que vous ayez apprécié ou non, les critiques m'aident à améliorer mon écriture et à réfléchir sur moi même 

Illustration http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/1928/fleurbleue2wr8.jpg


	6. Une ombre au coeur

**Chapitre 6 : Une ombre au coeur**

Eva parcourut le grand hall du regard, cherchant une tête connue ; encore partie en vadrouille, car Zaïe n'était toujours pas revenue et Mune et Neko allaient commencer leur service, la jeune fille commençait à peine à se repérer dans l'énorme château qui lui faisait parfois penser à un très chic labyrinthe orange, blanc et bleu (elle était même parvenue à descendre involontairement jusqu'aux cachots, se faisant d'ailleurs bien vite rabrouer par des gardes aux mines austères).

A cet instant, la grande entrée était bondée de monde pour une raison qu'ignorait Eva ; ça criait, ça riait, c'était plein d'agitation et de remous, cela sentait la vie et l'agitation .

Malgré tout ce remue ménage la jeune terrienne parvint à repérer Ichirin qui était assise dans un coin , seule en train de lire, ses compatriotes l'ignorant complètement, trop occuper à discutailler et à vaquer à leurs petites affaires. Seuls quelques petits regards curieux ou dédaigneux coulaient sur la silhouette de l'ancienne prostituée qui ne semblait pourtant ne pas en faire cas : la terrienne fit la moue et se décida brusquement de la rejoindre, se frayant un passage parmi les nourasiens, poussant tout en s'excusant dans leur langue comme Ellie le lui avait appris .

- Gomen nasai ! Go..Gomen... EH OH TU VAS TE BOUGER OUI ?

Esquivant finalement la jeune prétentieux trop occuper à montrer ses armes à des jeunes filles pleine d'admiration, Eva parvint jusqu'à Ichirin qui leva la tête et lui sourit faiblement, comme mue d'une grande fatigue :

- Bonjour Eva, comment te portes tu ?

- Bien bien et vous ? répondit la terrienne en s'asseyant auprès de l'amie de Zaïe sous les regards étonnés de la foule toujours aussi compacte, vous avez finis de travailler ?

Elle hocha la tête, expliquant en quelques mots qu'elle était ici afin d'attendre Hana qui était sur le chemin du retour de l'école.

- C'est son premier jour dans cette ville, j'aimerais que ça se passe le mieux possible

- Je pense qu'avec une tutrice comme toi il n'y a aucun soucis ! affirma Eva

Ichirin eut un drôle de regard ; la terrienne se demanda si le fait de la tutoyer l'avait vexé ou si c'était à propos de Hana qu'elle paraissait si sceptique. Elle allait excuser quand soudainement elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était arrivé sans bruit devant elles : penchée comme elle était, Eva n'apercevait que ses pieds, ou plutôt son pantalon de toile blanche qui les cachait presque complètement. La terrienne entendit la propriétaire de ce vêtements échanger quelques mots en nourasien à Ichirin : elle releva la tête, découvrant le visage de la visiteuse, à présent le regard fixé sur la terrienne.

_- Excusez moi mademoiselle, pourriez vous m'indiquer à quelle heure commence la permanence de la Reine ?_

_- Après le déjeuner ma Dame, exactement lorsque les cloches aux insectes sonnent ._ répondit la domestique dans sa langue natale

Elle avait les yeux en amande bleus qui exprimait une certaine dureté, le nez droit et la bouche fine ; ses courts cheveux roux étaient en bataille, elle portait une longue tunique blanche qui recouvrait son buste maigre et quasi-plat, son pantalon large laissait entrevoir un bout de hanche . Eva remarqua qu'elle portait une chaîne à son cou, dont le pendentif était enfoui en dessous de la tunique, caché des regards ; la nourasienne dut se rendre compte de l'attention soutenue d'Eva car elle se releva brusquement, mettant une main sur sa maigre poitrine pour s'assurer que le pendentif était bien masqué.

- Euh... O-ha-yo ! se risqua Eva tout en se relevant à son tour, s'essayant au nourasien grâce aux leçons expresses d'Ellie

- Jeune fille, je vous prie de ne pas essayer de me parler Nourasien avec votre piètre accent terrien, cette langue ne mérite pas qu'on la massacre ainsi. Repliqua elle séchement

Eva tressaillit et avala difficilement sa salive ; le ton si dur de la femme ne souffrait aucune réplique. Pourtant elle restait les yeux fixés sur elle, comme si les paroles qu'elle lui avaient adressée n'étaient nullement blessants : elle ne semblait ni hostile, ni amicale, simplement froide.

Ichirin se leva brusquement, son livre toujours dans la main gauche ; elle venait d'apercevoir Ellie en compagnie d'Hana qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'avancer dans cette marée humaine, tâche ardue à cause de leur petite taille . Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard un chemin sembla se dessiner dans la foule : tous regardaient en chuchotant la jeune aveugle, discourant probablement de son histoire improbable . La petite soeur de Zaïe repéra Eva, et inconsciente à l'intérêt soutenu que tous portait sur son amie aveugle elle secoua la main joyeusement ; à côté d'elle, la Nourasienne sembla soudainement palir.

- Bonjour Eva ! s'écria Ellie en se jetant dans les bras de celle-ci, comment vas tu ?

- Au poil, et toi ?

Ichirin se tourna vers Hana et se pencha vers elle, hésitant à lui prendre la main. Ce fut finalement la petite qui avança sa menotte tremblante vers celle de sa nouvelle tutrice, ses lèvres blanches lui offrant un sourire timide ;

- Ichirin-san... Je me demandais...Je...Ellie-chan m'a dit que ça ne te...te gênerais pas mais... Je...En fait...Est ce que je peux t'appeler ... maman ?

L'expression de la nourasienne aux yeux noirs fut à ce moment là indéchiffrable ; un long frisson la parcourut alors que la petite fille aux yeux bandés attendait anxieusement la réponse, sa main serrant avec plus de détermination celle de Ichirin.

La vie de Ichirin avait été marquée par bien des poignées de mains ; celle que la directrice de l'orphelinat avait donné à son père alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, celle du premier homme duquel elle était tombé amoureuse adolescente et le premier également à l'avoir trompé, qui lui avait trouvé son premier « boulot » en ville, afin de fuir cet horrible établissement. Puis cette multitude de poignées de mains de ses nombreux clients, pleines de promesses sans lendemain et de billets qui se retrouvaient dans sa paume... Et enfin la poignée de main que lui avait adressée Zaïe, le jour de leur rencontre, et celle quelques temps plus tard de Neko et Mune, marquant l'aube de sa nouvelle vie.

Mais rien ne ressemblait à cette petite main tremblante d'affection que lui tendait Hana, ni à son sourire hésitant, ni à cette émotion soudaine et vive que ressentit l'ex-prostituée.

Son visage fin s'éclaira ,et elle pressa le corps frêle d'Hana contre sa poitrine, leur coeur battant frénétiquement à l'unisson.

- Bien sûr Hana-chan... J'en serais très heureuse.

Eva et Ellie, restées en retrait afin de laisser un minimum d'intimité à leurs amies, sourirent ; il semblait bien qu'Ichirin ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui allait chasser sa solitude, et réciproquement ...

Mais ni l'une ni l'autre dans leur attendrissement n'avait remarqué que la froide Nourasienne s'en était allée, les personnes, même ceux portant de clinquants uniformes militaires, s'écartant à son passage respectueusement.

Et ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait remarqué la lueur de désespoir et de rancune qui brillait à présent dans son regard...

* * *

- Je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre...

- J'ai déja renoncé à une quelconque compréhension de la situation tu sais, soupira Stan

Le mécanicien se fit assassiner du regard par Don Wei, pourtant également assez mécontent. Tous étaient estomaqués de l'apparition soudaine de l'avatar, notamment la délégation terrienne qui l'avait connu en tant que tireur officiel de leur équipe, et non comme maître de la galaxie.

Aikka, conscient de la gravité de la situation s'était ressaisit bien vite, et la surprise avait été chassé de son visage, à présent impassible. Il alla s'agenouiller auprès de son père ; seule Zaïe ne savait trop que faire, n'ayant aucune envie de prendre place au milieu de l'aristocratie Nourasienne. Jordan lui épargna ce supplice et plongea ses pupilles dorées dans les siennes, sans ciller.

Le nouveau Jordan n'était pas fondamentalement différent de l'ancien ; son visage était resté carré, ses cheveux bicolores toujours en bataille, et sa carrure également imposante. Néanmoins, son statut lui imposait de porter la tenue des avatars, grande robe pourpre brodée d'or, ce qui changeait radicalement de son uniforme militaire râpé.

Mais la métamorphose la plus impressionnante était certainement dans le regard du jeune homme ; il était empli d'une aura de calme et de sagesse, impressionnant et imposant le respect. Jordan n'était plus le jeune bleu maladroit qu'on avait connu, c'était à présent et définitivement le grand avatar.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi Zaïe. murmura il d'une voix douce et grave, comme pour lui même, après l'avoir longuement observé dans un silence quasi-religieux

- Euh, enchanté... Monsieur...Avatar je présume ? répondit maladroitement la terro-nourasienne, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à tous ces regards pesants sur elle, loin d'être amicaux

- Jeune fille, je vous prierais d'être plus polie avec l'Avatar ! gronda le duc des contrées de l'est, vous avez beau faire partie de l'armée cadette, cela ne vous autorise pas à montrer votre effronterie et votre bêtise à tous !

Zaïe se retourna brusquement vers le vieillard et cligna vivement plusieurs fois des yeux, signe qu'Aikka lui connaissait en tant qu'annonciateur de sa colère ; il crut bon de désamorcer tout échauffement et se leva brusquement, invitant son amie à prendre place près de lui.

- Toi et tes réunions à la con, grommela tout bas la jeune fille à l'encontre du prince tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait rageusement sous le regard outragé du Duc, quelle idée de m'emmener dans un nid à nobles narcissiques, tu sais très bien qu'on peut pas se piffer !

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi la raison de cette réunion, lui répondit si faiblement Aikka que Zaïe dut se pencher légerement afin de le comprendre, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement en affection ces...

- Vieux croûtons grabataire et seniles ?

Le chef de l'unité magique du château se leva, et frappa une fois dans ses mains ; une aura de lumière bleue parcouru les murs de la pièce sous le regard médusé de Koji qui ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ces manifestations magiques. Il y eut un nouveau silence tandis que le vieux magicien à la barbe blanche reprenait sa place.

- Bien, maintenant que la salle est protégée par cet ensorcellement, majesté, messieurs, si nous voyez pas d'inconvénients je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'informer à ces jeunes gens la raison de cette réunion et...

- Il est hors de question qu'un sercret militaire d'une telle envergure soit révélée à une femme, domestique qui plus est ! s'emporta à nouveau le duc sous l'approbation de quelques hochements de tête

- Duc, je vous rappelle que Zaïe fait à présent partie de l'armée royale, la plus prestigieuse qu'il soit, trancha le roi d'un ton glacé, et j'apprécierais grandement que vous lui témoignez le respect que vous lui devez.

En outre, Zaïe a la particularité d'être Terro-Nourasienne, il est donc primordial qu'elle assiste à cette réunion afin d'éviter tout quiproquos culturels entre vos deux peuples, estima Jordan d'un ton jovial, Elle est également la garde du corps de Eva, qui est tout de même une des responsables de la mort du général Kross ! Je pense donc qu'elle a tout à fait sa place parmis nous.

A l'évocation du général Crog Aikka se raidit soudainement et croisa le regard de l'Avatar ; ils savaient tous deux très bien qui étaient les autres responsables de ce tragique événement...

- Bien, bien, autant en finir vite messieurs !

- Je suis de votre avis monsieur Wei, répondit le roi nourasien en se redressant légèrement. Il était convenu que nous mettrions au courant de cette situation mon fils et cette jeune guerrière, mais ils ne sauront que ce qu'ils doivent savoir, bien évidemment. Cela vous convient il tous ?

Les nobles nourasiens hochèrent la tête, plus à regret pour certains, mais pouvait on contredit son roi impunément ? Rick étouffa discrètement un bâillement d'ennui ; ces réunions officielles le barbait royalement (c'est le cas de le dire), et il avait hâte que celle ci prenne fin afin qu'il puisse rejoindre son lit et piquer un bon somme.

- Très bien. Mademoiselle, Fils,je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, commença solennellement le père d'Aikka en se tournant vers les deux amis qui baissèrent brièvement la tête respectueusement, nous sommes en guerre.

Si les mouches avaient existé sur Nourasie, on les aurait certainement entendu voler.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Zaïe, mais...mais je croyais que vous veniez de faire la paix vous autres, terriens et nourasiens !

- Là n'est pas la question, répondit Don Wei, nous avons effectivement signé le traité de paix. La guerre dont nous vous parlons concerne nos vieux amis... les Crogs.

Le regard d'Aikka s'assombrit alors que celui de la terro-nourasienne passait successivement de Don Wei à l'Avatar qui restait muet, les yeux dans le vague.

- Mais enfin, je croyais cette guerre morte et enterrée ! s'exclama elle, les crogs n'ont ils pas fui de Terre et de Nourasie après la mort de leur général et la nomination du nouvel avatar ?

- Justement non, répondit ce dernier, l'armée Crogs a juste été momentanément stoppée par ces événements. Mais à présent qu'ils ont nommés un nouveau chef militaire à leur tête...

- C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à trouver un nouveau général sans s'entre-tuer . murmura Stan

- Ils peuvent donc de nouveau reprendre les sentiers de la bataille. Finit dans un souffle Aikka

Le jeune prince se tourna vers Zaïe, tout aussi éberlué qu'elle. Alors qu'ils avaient cru que leur peuple avait enfin retrouvé la paix, voici que celle ci se brisait en mille morceaux dans leurs mains !

- Mais... balbutia la terro-nourasienne, Mais alors ce traité de paix, ce n'était donc pas afin de prévenir une guerre entre la Terre et Nourasie comme on me l'avait dit !

- Comprenez que nous ne pouvions vous révéler ces informations avant qu'elles ne soient tout à fait confirmées... A présent, nous allons les divulguer à la population afin qu'elle s'y prépare.

- Mais au juste, comment l'avez vous appris ? se renseigna Aikka

La délégation Terrienne et les vieux nourasiens se tournèrent vers Jordan qui s'appuya légèrement contre le mur, un peu plus pâle . Zaïe interrogea Rick du regard qui répondit seulement par un haussement d'épaules. Le silence dura quelques instants, bientôt brisé par la voix soudainement las du jeune avatar .

- C'est moi qui ait renseigné le château de Nourasie ainsi que la présidence terrienne il y a quelques mois de cela.

- Pardonnez mon insolence, s'exclama le prince, mais un Avatar n'est il pas censé justement ne pas se mêler des affaires des mortels ?

Jordan regarda Aikka profondément ; il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'il l'avait quitté sur Oban, lui et Eva. A vrai dire, il avait perdu toute notion de temps depuis qu'il avait acquis les pouvoirs de l'avatar, tout comme le droit aux sentiments et à l'humanité. En échange il avait reçu une magie puissante et sans bornes, mais aussi un fardeau immense et une éternelle ombre au cœur...

Le prince frissonna sous le regard inquiet de Zaïe ; son ami ne semblait plus pouvoir se détacher de l'éclat magnétique des prunelles dorées de son ancien adversaire .

- J'en suis conscient Prince. Répondit doucement Jordan , pourtant je me suis mêlé à vos affaires. Je dois beaucoup à mon ancienne équipe de course, à Eva, vous et votre peuple... C'est pour cela que je souhaite que Nourasie et la Terre s'allie afin de faire face aux Crogs qui les avait déja battu individuellement ;La magie et les armes combinées, je crois que vous aurez une grande chance de vaincre une bonne fois pour toute, et d'instaurer définitivement la paix dans vos deux planètes. Prenez cela comme une sorte de cadeau d'adieu, mon dernier acte d'être humain.

Zaïe dodelina de la tête et Aikka acquiesça en silence ; à présent, tous deux attendaient les instructions des jours à venir.

- Tout d'abors, ce que vous venez d'apprendre, et y compris à propos du traité et de J... l'avatar, devra rester confidentiel jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit Don Wei en fixant Zaïe, surtout en ce qui concerne ma fille .

- Aucun problème, je saurais tenir ma langue.

- Pour une fois !

- Une certaine portion de nos soldats vont être envoyés sur Terre sous peu, continua un général Nourasien jusqu'ici muet, et je suppose que les Terriens en feront de même. Nous ne savons ni ou ni quand les Crogs frapperont, et nous devons nous tenir prêt des deux cotés.

- Evidemment, répondit Don Wei, nous avons prévenu notre président qui s'y trouve tout disposé. Ils arriveront d'ici quelques jours.

- Super... grommela Stan

- En outre, ajouta le général, l'armée des contrées de l'est se trouve par un heureux hasard présente actuellement au château, et y restera donc en prévision d'une attaque contre le domaine royal.

Cette déclaration anodine parut faire comme l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre sur Zaïe ; celle ci tressaillit violemment et se leva brusquement, manquant de peu d'éborgner Aikka qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas la soudaine réaction de son amie .

- Zaïe qu'est ce...

- Vous-voulez-dire-que-l-armée-de-l-est-est-ici ? demanda elle vivement en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine du duc prétentieux, celui ci souriant sournoisement à son désarroi visible

- En effet mademoiselle, et ceci depuis ce matin ...

La jeune fille jura entre ses dents et se tourna vivement vers son roi, s'inclinant en vitesse ;

- Veuillez m'excuser majesté, mais je me trouve dans l'obligation de quitter votre sympathique réunion...

Faites mademoiselle, répondit posément le père d'Aikka, celle ci touchait de toute façon à sa fin.

Zaïe cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna les talons, sans un regard pour le reste de l'assistance . Son dernier coup d'œil avant de passer brutalement le seuil fut pour Jordan qui lui adressa un sourire douloureux :

- Quant à vous, j'espère vous revoir bientôt et en de meilleures circonstances !

Puis elle claqua la porte.

* * *

- Papaaaaaaaa ! C'est moi ! Tonna Eva

Un grand silence lui repondit, à peine troublé par le souffle discret du vent de ce début de soirée ; la jeune fille avait décidée de rendre une petite visite à son père, espérant manger un bout en sa compagnie et ainsi lui parler longuement de toutes ses découvertes nourasiennes qui l'avaient enchantée. Mais la chambre de Don Wei était actuellement inhabitée ; les draps étaient défaits et les papiers noircis d'encre étaient les seuls témoins de vie dans la vaste pièce froide. Le chef de course n'avait visiblement pas eu beaucoup de temps à passer dans sa chambre depuis le début du séjour...

La terrienne haussa les épaules, retira ses chaussures d'un geste nonchalant et s'avança vers la grande fenêtre afin de la fermer. Son geste accomplit, elle baissa son regard vers ses pieds et se rendit soudain compte qu'une feuille rebelle et couverte d'une écriture serrée et irrégulière s'était envolée et gisait à présent au sol. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son père, la jeune fille se pencha afin de récupérer le brouillon dans l'intention de le remettre sur le bureau ; mais quelque chose attira son attention...

Eva n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper de la vie privée de son père ; elle respectait son jardin secret comme il respectait (à peu près) le sien, et si ce mot inscrit sur cette feuille blanche n'avait pas été entouré avec autant d'application, Eva l'aurait certainement reposé et aurait quitté la chambre paternelle sans ne plus y penser.

Mais voilà ; au stylo rouge était entouré violemment le mot GUERRE.

Intriguée, la jeune pilote commença à parcourir en diagonales les lignes encombrées, plissant les yeux afin de comprendre les pattes de mouches qu'avait produit le stylo plume de son père (elle lui avait bien conseillée de se mettre à l'informatique, mais pour ses correspondances Don Wei s'en tenait rigoureusement à l'ancienne méthode). Il s'agissait d'un brouillon d'une annonce à l'intention de la presse concernant le traité de paix Terro-nourasien...

Au fur et à mesure qu'avançait sa lecture, les yeux d'Eva s'agrandissaient de stupeur et d'effroi ; dans cette annonce, il était principalement question du retour imminent des Crogs .

- Oh bordel... jura elle

Soudain sa main se crispa violemment, froissant le bout de papier qui se mit à trembler : tout en bas de la feuille, la jeune fille venait de lire une ligne maladroitement barrée, visiblement mise à l'écart pour l'annonce finale. Dans celle ci, il était question d'une réunion que Don Wei avait eu en compagnie de la cour de Nourasie, de la délégation terrienne et de...

- Jordan !

Le tremblement des mains d'Eva gagna tout son corps, et elle s'affaissa lentement contre le mur, cherchant à calmer les battements désordonnés et sourds de son cœur. Elle n'aurait su dire la raison de affolement cardiaque : était-ce la surprise intense de l'annonce d'une prochaine guerre contre les Crogs, du retour de Jordan ou bien...

- Eva ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

...Le fait que son père lui ait caché toutes ses choses ?

- Je...Je te cherchais pour aller dîner. Balbutia Eva qui se redressa vivement

- Qu'est ce que tu as ma chérie, tu es bien pâle... s'inquiéta Don Wei en s'approchant de la jeune fille

Mais au moment ou il allait poser la main sur le front de sa fille, son regard intercepta la feuille que celle tenait toujours dans son poing serré, presque réduite à l'état de charpie . Il fronça les sourcils et toute douceur quitta sa voix :

- Jeune fille, peux tu m'expliquer qu'étais tu en train de faire ?

- Je...Laisse moi t'expliquer ...

- Tu fouinais dans mes affaires privées, voilà ce qui se passe !

- ET ALORS ? TOI TU ME CACHAIS LA VERITE, VOILA CE QUI SE PASSE !

La colère un moment contenue éclata soudainement en Eva, tel un feu qu'on avait essayé vainement de couvrir ; elle s'éloigna de quelques pas de son père interloqué, les yeux plein de fureur .

- Combien de fois faudra il que je te dise que je ne suis plus une enfant ? hurla elle

- Jusqu'au jour ou j'en serais convaincu ! répliqua il

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me tenir ainsi dans l'ignorance ! Cela me concerne tout autant que toi, voire plus ! Et Zaïe, je suppose qu'elle était au courant, elle !

- Et bien figure toi que non ! Et je te conseille d'employer un autre ton avec moi sinon...

- ET JORDAN ! POURQUOI L'AS TU REVU ET PAS MOI !

Don Wei poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur son lit, paraissant soudainement très fatigué et très vieux.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans de telles histoires... Tu ne t'imagines pas les ennuis que cela pourraient t'apporter et...

- J'en ai rien à faire Papa, tout ce que je voulais c'était la vérité !

- Mais...

- EN REALITE TU NE M'AS JAMAIS FAIT CONFIANCE !

- Eva ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Laisse moi au moins...

La jeune fille sortit en trombe de la chambre paternelle, manquant de décrocher la porte de ses gonds dans sa fureur. Quelques domestiques apparurent dans le couloir sombre, inquiet du vacarme qui résidait dans la chambre du terrien ; ils s'enfuirent bien vite à la vue du visage rouge de colère de sa fille.

- t'expliquer... acheva Don Wei dans un souffle.

Mais il n'y avait à présent plus que le silence et le vent à qui confier ses aveux...

* * *

Aikka était assis sur un gros rocher sombre, seul dans la nuit paisible qui veillait sur le jardin royal ; le regard perdu dans la pénombre, il laissait la tranquillité de l'endroit peu à peu pénétrer son esprit agité et inquiet. Cela avait été une rude journée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et depuis tout petit le jardin sombre était le seule remède à ses maux . Aussi était il très satisfait d'avoir échappé à la garde de son sensei (de toute façon ronflant depuis belle lurette) et d'avoir le loisir d'admirer les étoiles brillantes de mille feux, enveloppé dans un silence reposant, bien loin de ses obligations et des contraintes de sa condition.

Mais soudainement, alors que le prince s'apprêtait à se détendre tout à fait, un bruit de pas précipités troubla sa méditation ; une ride étonnée apparut sur son front juvénile, et son regard scruta l'obscurité, cherchant l'intrus des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard il le repéra, marchant d'une manière saccadée dans la nuit : l'intrus était une intruse, et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Eva.

- Eva ? Que fais tu ici à cette heure ?

La jeune terrienne sursauta et vit volte face ; elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les traits de son interlocuteur, mais à sa voix elle comprit que c'était le prince.

- Et...et toi ?

- Eh bien, je crois que comme toi, je me promène !

- C'est...c'est bien !

Eva se donna une claque mentale : elle était tout bonnement incapable de prononcer des propos cohérents. Son cerveau encore embué par la colère et ses yeux pleins de larmes, la présence de son ami ne faisait qu'empirer la vitesse de son rythme cardiaque et la chaos qui régnait dans son esprit.

- Eva tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Aikka au silence de la jeune fille

- Euh... J'en sais trop rien en fait... renifla elle

- Tu...tu pleures ?

Aikka se stoppa brusquement ; sur Nourasie, il était extrêmement impoli de surprendre une femme en train de pleurer. La coutume voulait que l'on pleure loin des regards des autres, afin de cacher sa faiblesse : mais les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler. Au nouveau silence que lui offrit la terrienne, celui ci craint de l'avoir vexé et il se mordit la lèvre, se rapprochant de son amie, penaud.

- Je te prie d'excuser mon impolitesse, je ne désirais nullement te gêner et...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Eva, au contraire, je suis contente que tu sois là... Tu es en fait à peu près la seule personne que je voulais voir actuellement.

La jeune fille soupira profondément et inconsciemment leva sa main vers l'ombre chinoise du visage de son ami : elle effleura sa queue de cheval et s'étonna vaguement de la longueur de ses cheveux (néanmoins elle préférait largement le prince avec ses cheveux coiffés ainsi, qui lui donnaient selon elle un air mystérieux et bohème qui lui allait parfaitement) .

Aikka se laissait faire, un beau sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, mais dans la nuit encre Eva n'en vu rien. Elle lâcha soudainement les cheveux du prince et marmonna une excuse avant de renifler à nouveau ; le sourire d'Aikka disparut aussitôt, car malgré la nuit sombre qui les enveloppait il devinait la tristesse de son amie.

Il lui prit soudainement la main et se rapprocha de son oreille, son souffle caressant son lobe si étrangement rond : la terrienne sursauta et l'obscurité cacha ses rougeurs .

- Eva, ne soit pas triste je t'en prie, murmura le jeune nourasien, tu es mon hôte et je souhaite que tu ne passes que du bon temps sur ma planète .

- Mais ce n'est absolument pas dû à...

- Chut, je ne veux pas savoir la raison de ta tristesse Eva !

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, Aikka entraîna son amie dans les dédales vertes du jardin royal, évitant les obstacles de feuilles sans les voir, par habitude : Eva essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la cadence, ses pieds s'empêtrant dans des racines, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux (ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose à la qualité de sa vision, déjà bien réduite à cette heure de la nuit).

- Mais enfin Aikka ou est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Le prince pila soudainement . Les yeux d'Eva se plissèrent vivement lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la lumière bleue qui émanait de l'endroit ou ils s'étaient arrêté: on y voyait à présent nettement mieux.

- Voici mon endroit préféré du jardin royal... souffla Aikka

Un sifflement admiratif fut la seule réponse de son amie, l'attention déjà toute accaparée à la contemplation de l'endroit ; c'était une petite clairière (visiblement les deux amis avaient traversés une forêt miniature, mais Eva ne s'en était pas rendue compte) verdoyante, avec au centre un immense champ de fleurs bleues fluorescentes. Leurs pétales semblaient frémir à la caresse d'un vent pourtant inexistant, et une douce chaleur émanait de ses créatures végétales . Il flottait ici une ambiance particulière, un sentiment indéfinissable qui prenait peu à peu le cœur de la terrienne qui avait déjà tout oublié de sa colère, s'abandonnant tout entière à cette beauté surréaliste .

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers Aikka, dont le visage prenait devant les fleurs des teintes bleutées.

- Aikka, c'est magnifique ! Comment appelez vous ces fleurs ?

- Des fleurs bleues .

- Mais je vois bien que se sont des fleurs bleues, mais je veux dire, leur nom ?

- On les appelle simplement les fleurs bleues ! répéta le prince amusé, et elles sont extrêmement importantes pour les nourasiens !

- Vraiment ?

Aikka hocha la tête et s'agenouilla sur l'herbe, invitant Eva à en faire de même.

- Ce sont les seuls choses de notre monde autre qu'un être humain produire de la magie, expliqua le prince en baladant sa main dans le parterre de fleurs, grâce à elles, même un inexpérimenté peut maîtriser, ne serait ce qu'un infime instant, notre magie.

- N'y a il jamais eu des gens mal intentionnés qui ont profité de ces fleurs ?

- Si si, bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'on ne les laisse pousser qu'ici...

- Je ne les avais jamais remarqué !

- C'est bien normal, sourit le jeune homme, elles ne s'ouvrent que la nuit, lorsque la lune vient leur rendre visite, elles se rechargent et vivent de magie grâce à sa lumière.

Eva ne pipa mots et se contenta de fermer les yeux, pleine d'une félicité dont la raison lui échappait : elle était si bien ici...

- Il y a une légende nourasienne qui explique la naissance de ces fleurs, continua Aikka, c'est l'histoire préférée de ma petite soeur...

- Raconte la moi s'il te plaît .

- Très bien... Il existe dans nos croyances de multiples Dieux, mais il y en a un plus important que les autres, le Dieu de tous les Dieux, et Il s'appelle Kami. Kami était, il y a fort longtemps, tombé amoureux d'une jeune mortelle, qui avait la peau aussi blanche que la plume des édredons, nommée Tsuki. La jeune fille avait la peau si pâle qu'elle ne pouvait sortir le jour, sa peau sensible aux attaques mordantes du soleil ; ses apparitions étaient donc particulièrement rares, et uniquement nocturne. On raconte que cette part de mystère plu particulièrement à Kami et avait alimenté son amour... Mais cette jeune fille avait un grand frère protecteur qui refusait les nombreux prétendants de sa soeur, y compris Kami qui usa tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables. Désespéré de ne pouvoir déclarer son amour à sa bien aimée, Kami réalisa soudainement que son seul obstacle était ce frère qui veillait sur leur maison tout le jour : mais la nuit celui ci dormait, d'un sommeil léger certes, mais si l'on était silencieux on avait tout à loisir de contempler la belle éveillée. Alors Kami, usant ses pouvoirs, créa à la force de ses sentiments ces fleurs qu'il planta au pied de la fenêtre de Tsuki ; ainsi elles ne s'ouvraient que la nuit spécialement pour elle, sans que son frère le jour ne s'en aperçoive.

Aikka se tut un instant, attendant un commentaire de son amie qui ne vint pas ; celle ci avait toujours les yeux clos, et un beau sourire aux lèvres. Au loin on entendait le chant des oiseaux noctambules, discourant mélodieusement dans la confidence de la nuit protectrice...

- Ainsi Kami et Tsuki vécurent un amour platonique, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient s'approcher, mais puissant. Et lorsque la jeune fille mourut, très jeune car de santé fragile, Kami la fit se transformer en déesse de la nuit, la grande Tsuki, ou en votre langue la lune.

- Et donc les fleurs sont toujours là pour célébrer l'amour de Tsuki et Kami ?

- C'est ce que nous raconte la légende, en effet.

Eva leva ses paupières, et plongea ses pupilles chocolats dans la clarté de la Lune, ses rayons blancs tombant en cascade sur son visage comme les longs cheveux pâles de la belle et à présent immortelle Tsuki. Le prince se pencha vers le parterre, et de ses longs doigts agiles cueilli délicatement une fleur bleue qui émit une lumière plus vive à son contact ; il la présenta devant ses yeux et la fit tourner sur elle même, l'inspectant consciencieusement.

- Je comprend pourquoi ta soeur aime cette légende. Déclara la terrienne

- Tout le monde aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

- Surtout lorsque celles ci paraissent impossibles. remarqua Eva dans un soupir

- Tu sais Eva, répondit posément Aikka en se tournant vers son amie, je garde un espoir sans doute naïf qu'en amour, rien n'est impossible...

La jeune fille sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine lorsque le regard de son ami se posa sur le sien, plein de cette tendresse et ce respect qui étaient propre au prince nourasien, et qu'Eva avait tant de mal à soutenir sans rougir, ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas... Le jeune homme sourit, mais sans aucune moquerie, aux rougeurs sur les joues de son amie, et il se releva, lui tendant sa main droite afin qu'elle en fasse de même. De l'autre il lui présenta la fleur magique :

- Elle est... très belle. Murmura Eva dont les yeux étaient encadrés par la lumière bleue

- N'est ce pas.

La main droite de Aikka ne lâchait pas celle de la jeune fille, qui n'en avait de toute façon pas grande envie, et il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, la fleur enveloppant leur deux visages de son étrange luminescence.

- Elle est pour toi. chuchota il dans un souffle

La fleur glissa de ses doigts vers ceux, tremblants, de la terrienne.

- A qui offrir cette fleur autre qu'à une belle fille à la peau pâle ?

Eva resta muette, prenant lentement conscience que le visage de son ami était si prêt qu'il lui aurait suffit de tendre le cou pour atteindre son nez .

Et en son fort intérieur, la jeune fille désirait qu'il le fasse, et même qu'il descende plus bas, jusqu'à ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette sensation d'envie si forte vis à vis d'un garçon, et cela la laissait à la fois perplexe et rêveuse, baignant dans un épais tumulte de sentiments contradictoires. Elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment avait elle pu être tant en colère une heure plus tôt, tant elle était heureuse ici.

Aikka ne bougeait pas, ses yeux regardant sans pudeur le visage de son amie ; c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il se laissait aller ainsi avec une fille (et une roturière qui plus est !) mais pourtant quelque chose en lui coinçait, il n'arrivait à chasser le poids de son ventre malgré la joie qu'il avait à être en la compagnie de la terrienne. Il soupira profondément et s'écarta à contre coeur de Eva, lui lâchant la main qui tomba mollement le long de son corps :

- Veuillez m'excuser Princesse Eva, mais mon devoir m'appelle, dit il en reprenant son sourire impénétrable

- Tu es tout excusé, ria la jeune fille déconcertée de ce soudain vouvoiement, j'ai été ravie de cette soirée avec toi.

- Moi aussi Eva, moi aussi...

- Merci beaucoup pour...la fleur. Et l'histoire.

- Se fut un plaisir.

Aikka après s'être incliné tourna les talons, laissant Eva derrière lui au beau milieu des fleurs bleues et de ses sentiments.

Et en regardant disparaître son prince dans la nuit, la jeune fille serra sa fleur dans sa main, souriant malgré elle. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'au dessus d'elle la lune lui souriait, et que le chant des oiseaux leur étaient destinés.

De sa mémoire, jamais Eva ne s'était sentie aussi fleur bleue...

* * *

Nouveau chapitre fini et posté !   
A présent que je suis en vacances, j'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire, il se peut donc que le chapitre 7 suive dans pas trop longtemps (je dis ça à chaque fois, je sais XD).

J'ai pas mal galéré pour 'lexplication stratégique de la guerre entre les Crogs et les nourasiens/terriens, et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que cela soit réaliste, néanmoins j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, ce côté de l'histoire n'étant pas le principal !

Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, pour l'instant sans nom, mais je suppose que certain l'auront reconnue (ou pas ?) AU prochain chapitre la lumière sera faites sur elle, et sur d'autres points, et de nouveaux persos arriveront (encore !), notamment une qui me fait beaucoup rire et qui va beaucoup beaucoup apprécié ZaÎe, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus 

Ce chapitre est dans l'ensemble assez mièvre, avec Hana et Ichirin, mais surtout dans la dernière partie avec Eva et Aikka ! Je n'ai pas cherché à trop cacher ce côté "fleur bleue" (justement), c'est de toute façon une de mes spécialitées... J'espère juste que cela ne vous embête/ennuie pas trop ! Je trouve ça mignon, c'est tout, on ne se change pas hein...

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, les commentaires sont les bienvenus, et à bientôt pour le prochain !


	7. Mise à nu

**Chapitre 7 : Mise à nu**

Kuro s'éveilla difficilement, les embrumes du sommeil solidement amarrées à son esprit, la bouche pâteuse et les gestes lourds ; devant ses yeux semblait comme voler des volutes de fumée grise. Le maître d'armes cligna plusieurs fois des paupières : ce n'était pas une illusion dû à son réveil difficile, c'était réellement de la fumée âpre qui dansait devant ses yeux, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde. Il se redressa sur son lit et inspecta d'un œil critique le désordre qui régnait dans son appartement, annexe au château ; ses poignards, sabres, katanas étaient jetés un peu partout dans la pièce, hors de leur fourreau, sa vaisselle était brisée, le reste de son dîner gisait dans un coin et les rideaux étaient lacérés de longues déchirures d'ou filtrait un peu de soleil qui éclairait paresseusement le corps étendu sur le lit et loin d'être endormi de la responsable de tout ce carnage...

- Bonjour Otsume, bailla Kuro en s'étirant, loin de s'affoler de l'état calamiteux de ce qui était hier encore son petit nid douillet, comment vas tu ?

La Nourasienne ne répondit pas et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette qu'elle souffla sur le visage de son ami qui plissa vivement les yeux.

- Je me demande comment tu arrives à fumer ces horreurs terriennes, ça sent terriblement mauvais et ça te ruine la santé !

- Ca me détend. Répondit elle simplement en lui adressant un rictus.

Kuro secoua la tête en soupira mais se stoppa net en grimaçant ; il était à présent en proie à une vive migraine, vestige de la bataille qui avait eu lieu ici quelques heures plutôt. Ostume se tourna vers lui et lui tendit de la main droite un cachet de fabrication terrienne, visiblement dans l'intention de soigner son mal de tête (à moins que cela ne soit pour l'empoisonner, rien n'était jamais sûr avec elle).

- Merci. Fit il en avalant le médicament

- T'as pas à me remercier, le temps que tu sois remis d'aplomb et je t'envoie en enfer.

Le maître d'armes sourit doucement ; malgré tout le bazar qu'elle avait provoquée, il était heureux de revoir son amie, et il savait qu'au fond d'elle même elle ressentait la même chose. Il avait appris au fil des années, depuis l'armée cadette jusqu'à leurs âges actuels, à la connaître, et il ne s'était donc pas étonné outre mesure lorsqu'elle avait débarquée à l'improviste, défonçant sa porte de son coup de pied dévastateur et le menaçant de ses dagues sans qu'il n'en connaisse l'exact raison. S'en était suivi une bagarre farouche entre les deux camarades, habitués à ce genre de confrontation sans raison, et une mise à K.O du maître par Otsume, particulièrement en rogne.

Leurs retrouvailles et leurs séparations avaient toujours été insolites, imprévues tout au long de leur relation : pèle mêle les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, comme ce jour ou elle avait sauté brusquement dans cette navette terrienne sous l'oeil désapprobateur du vieux roi Kyo, bien décidée à devenir la première Nourasienne à explorer cette planète inconnue ; celui ci ou elle était revenue sans crier gare sur Nourasie enceinte, accompagnée d'un terrien aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et d'une petite fille de l'âge du prince, leur demandant de les cacher aux yeux des Crogs (afin qu'elle puisse accoucher dans la tradition Nourasienne ) cette même famille qu'elle aimait mais qu'elle ne suivit pas à son retour sur Terre, privilégiant son devoir de guerrière afin de protéger sa planète contre les Crogs ; cet autre jour ou elle l'avait suppliée à genoux de l'emmener sur Terre afin d'assister à l'enterrement du précédent terrien, Daniel ; puis sa fuite vers les contrées de l'est, son refus de revenir au château royal...

Et enfin hier soir.

- J'ai croisé Ellie hier.

Kuro se tourna de nouveau vers Otsume ; ce qui l'avait tout de suite fasciné et attiré chez elle c'était ses yeux, si expressifs et constamment emplis de mélancolie ; son amie n'était pas spécialement belle, elle ressemblait plus à une enfant qui avait trop vite grandie qu'à une femme: sa poitrine était plate, ses jambes longues et maigres, son visage fin et dur . Mais en elle résidait une grâce, une fierté héritée de son éducation prestigieuse et de son passée de Duchesse auquel elle avait tourné le dos sans un regret dès son adolescence, en commençant par couper ses longs cheveux roux, arborant depuis aux yeux de tous une coupe garçonne et profondément blasphématoire . Il était en effet connu qu'un bon nourasien devait garder ses cheveux longs, qui étaient selon la légende les cheveux de Kami leur Créateur, afin de garder un lien éternel avec Lui. Mais peu lui avait importé, et les ciseaux avaient emportés ses dernières traces de dévouement religieux : elle avait cessé de croire en une force supérieur dès son plus jeune âge.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Evidemment que non. Elle ne m'a pas vu je crois, de toute façon elle ne me connaît pas.

Son ton n'était pas triste, simplement neutre : jamais elle ne serait autorisé à s'apitoyer sur son sort, à regretter ses choix, aussi durs étaient ils. La décision de laisser Daniel repartir sur Terre avec leurs filles sans elle avait été prise en commun accord ; Otsume avait été effarée à son retour dans sa planète natale de l'emprise des Crogs de plus en plus sévère, et du délabrement de la vie autrefois si douce des nourasiens. Son cœur était déchiré entre sa patrie à qui elle avait juré fidélité et sa famille qu'elle refusait de voir résider ici dans ces temps de malheur et de désolation : elle avait choisie la Nourasie.

Bien sûr Daniel lui avait promis que tous s'installeraient près du château lorsque l'alliance forcée prendrait fin, et qu'ils pourraient mener la vie qu'ils désiraient, heureuse. Il se serait trouvé un travail, n'importe lequel, peut être même pourrait il importer les star racers ici ! Otsume avait acquiescée en silence et ils étaient partis : Kuro avait encore dans les oreilles les cris déchirants de la petite Zaïe qui avait deviné qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa mère, malgré l'optimisme de son père. Le temps lui donna raison ; quatre années plus tard Daniel Guizard mourrait d'une maladie inconnue des médecins terriens, sans que personne ne le sache, tous au château ignorant le passé sentimental de Otsume mis à part la proche famille royale et l'ancienne armée cadette qui les avaient cachés lors de son retour sur Nourasie (les crogs n'auraient certainement pas apprécié de voir un Terrien débarquer ici alors qu'ils les détestaient cordialement) . C'était Kuro qui avait emmené Otsume sur Terre afin qu'elle assiste à l'enterrement,.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer.

- Si elle n'avait pas eu la couleur de peau de Dan, je ne l'aurais certainement pas reconnue. Elle a tant changé...

- Zaïe s'occupe très bien d'elle tu sais.

A la crispation du poing de son amie sur le drap, Kuro comprit qu'il avait touché la corde sensible, et certainement avait il pointé du doigt la raison de l'emportement si violent de la guerrière la nuit dernière. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de bailler une nouvelle fois ; la matinée risquait d'être bien longue...

- Kuro, tu te rappelle que je t'avais engagé afin de veiller discrètement au bien être de filles n'est ce pas ? commença elle d'un ton menaçant

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été payé mais oui oui, c'est effectivement mon rôle que je remplis avec...

- Quand Zaïe est arrivée sur Nourasie j'étais déjà contre non ? Mais non, tu as insisté pour que je la laisse vivre sa vie, tu te souviens ?

- Oui et je lui ai toujours transmis ton argent en renflouant son salaire sans qu'elle ne le sache, argumenta il, mais...

- Que tu t'arranges pour qu'elle se trouve un boulot de domestique malgré son trop jeune âge, passe encore, bien que je trouve cette activité tout à fait déshonorante pour ma fille. Le coupa elle

- Peut être mais elle y a rencontré pas mal d'amies et...

- Et figure toi qu'hier ce crétin de Duc des contrées de l'est est venu se plaindre à moi qu'une jeune fille du nom de Zaïe à la peau étrangement pâle et appartenant à l'armée cadette lui avait manqué de respect..., elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante de colère, Bordel de merde Kuro... Je t'ai fait confiance, j'ai tout accepté jusqu'ici ... MAIS QUE TU LA LAISSES ENTRER DANS L'ARMEE CADETTE CA JE M'Y SERAIS OPPOSE SI TU AVAIS EU LE BON SENS DE ME DEMANDER MON AVIS !

Kuro sursauta à la voix soudainement grondante de Otsume qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa hargne de hier soir (et perdu par la même occasion son mégot de cigarette qui échoua dans les draps) ; elle s'était levée sur le matelas branlant juste au dessus de son, lui dévoilant sans pudeur le dessous du ample tee shirt appartenant au maître d'armes lui faisant office de pyjama, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Otsu, c 'est bien pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton accord, soupira Kuro en gardant le regard fixé sur les jambes de sa camarade, décidant qu'il ne plierait pas à son jeu absurde, Zaïe est un de nos meilleurs éléments, elle est bien plus douée que toi à son âge et elle me semble épanouie dans ses entraînements, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais empêché de se présenter !

- Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive à une femme qui entre dans l'armée royale !

- Tu ne t'en es pas si mal sorti, grommela il, toi l'unique femme à avoir déja été dans l'armée royale !

- TU VEUX PLAISANTER ! hurla elle , DOIS JE TE RAPPELLER CE QUE J'AI DU SACRIFIER POUR MA FIDELITE AU ROI ! DOIS JE TE RAPPELLER CE QUE M'ONT FAIT SUBIR NOS AMIS LES CROGS !

Otsume tomba brusquement sur le maître d'armes, encerclant son bassin avec ses jambes musclées, la main prête à lui broyer le cou . Kuro plissa les yeux, déjà honteux des propos qu'il avait tenu ; évidemment qu'elle en avait bavé, et bien plus que tous ses camarades mâles réunis. Mais c'était bien sa dernière intention que de rappeler à son amie son douloureux passé et de la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà : mère comme fille, elles étaient si courageuse !

- Pardonne moi Otsu. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, tu le sais bien.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et l'enleva lentement de son cou, prenant une grande goulée d'air : l 'agressivité se diluait peu à peu dans son regard, elle semblait comme perdue, on aurait dit une gamine découvrant la cruauté et l'absurdité du monde des adultes . Kuro se releva légèrement et laissa son autre main se glisser sous son tee shirt, caressant avec d'infinies précautions le dos de son amie qui ferma doucement les yeux afin de cacher leur éclat trop vifs pour ne pas être des larmes.

- Je te promet que jamais Zaïe n'a risqué quoi que se soit jusqu'ici dans son initiation, murmura il à son oreille, et jamais un crog ne l'aurait approché sans me passer préalablement sur le corps...

C'était un odieux mensonge, il le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de lui révéler les événements passés maintenant : c'était trop tôt et soudain. Otsume avait beau se protéger dans une carapace pleine de piquants en dehors, tel une coque de marron, parfois devant lui , et seulement devant lui, elle apparaissait telle qu'elle était, fragile et instable, triste et perdue dans ce monde qui ne lui avait jamais fait de faveurs...

- Tu me le promets Kuro-kun ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir son nez dans son cou agité de hoquets irréguliers, mordillant sa chair sucrée ; bien vite son tee-shirt atterrit au sol, s'ajoutant au désordre ambiant. Ce fut le noir dans l'appartement.

Bientôt, dans les bras de son meilleur ami , elle murmurerait le nom de Daniel, et lui se laisserait emporter par le déluge de sensations, se coupant du monde extérieur, comme ils le faisait à chaque fois. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, le cœur d'Otsume appartiendrait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort au terrien défunt, mais leur corps eux s'attiraient à chaque fois avec une force qui les étonnait , et cette attirance immuable et dérangeante était sans doute le seul élément routinier de leur relation.

Il n'y avait qu'avec Daniel et Kuro qu'Otsume se mettait à nu .

Au propre, comme au figuré.

* * *

Zaïe était maussade, c'était évident, Eva l'avait d'ailleurs tout de suite remarqué. Lorsqu'elle était venue la chercher dans sa chambre c'était sans sourire qu'elle l'avait accueillie et de tout le trajet qui les séparait de la salle de réception elle n'avait prononcé un mot. Même quand la terrienne l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'elle lui avait caché son appartenance à l'armée royale, la jeune fille n'avait eu qu'un simple haussement d'épaules : cela ennuyait fortement la jeune pilote qui avait espéré pouvoir faire chanter son amie grâce à cette information qu'elle désirait visiblement garder secret, et éventuellement négocier une sortie en douce dans la ville, au nez et à la barbe de son père...

- Hey Zaïe, tu comptes faire la tronche toute la journée ?

Zaïe releva soudainement ses yeux, regardant Eva d'un air perplexe, avant de secouer vivement la tête ; un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'elle réprima vaguement de sa main tout en secouant l'autre pour faire signe à son amie qu'elle allait lui répondre dans l'instant :

- Excuse moi, je suis un peu dans mes pensées là...

- J'avais remarqué !

- Enfin c'est bon, soupira la terro-nourasienne en s'étirant, je vais faire un effort sinon je vais effrayer les militaires ...

- Tu leur feras peur de toute façon va !

Si Zaïe avait encore une fois été dispensée d'entraînements aujourd'hui c'était dans le but d'accueillir l'armée terrienne en compagnie d'Eva ; cela ne la réjouissait que moyennement, prévoyant à l'avance une stupidité sans fond de la part de ses collègues terriens. Néanmoins Eva avait eu l'air ravie de sortir et d'enfin entrer, même par la petite porte, dans l'action ; Aikka avait rapporté à Zaïe que leur amie avait appris par mégarde les événements à venir, et c'était visiblement le cas de tout Nourasie qui s'était très vite agglutiné aux portes du château dans l'espoir de voir de nouveaux terriens, censés les aider lors de la bataille contre les Crogs.

Pour l'information confidentielle c'était plutôt raté !

- Aaaah mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? râla la terro-nourasienne, même pas arrivé et ils me font déjà ch...

- C'est le quart d'heure terrien que veux tu ! s'exclama Eva

Assises toutes deux sur la grande table du dîner dans la salle quasi-déserte, les deux jeunes filles patientaient en silence, Zaïe retombant peu à peu de nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit . Eva ignorait la raison du mutisme de la terro-nourasienne habituellement si communicative et expansive, et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point ; mais lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à aborder le sujet, après quelques minutes de silence profond à peine troublé par les bruits des domestiques vacants à leurs occupation, la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas.

- OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU NOURASIIIIIIIIIE !

Eva fit un bond aussi haut que le sourcil droit de Zaïe se haussa ; devant elles se tenaient l'armée terrienne, clinquante et verdoyante, composée visiblement exclusivement de mâles virils (et à l'air assez éberlué de leur découverte de la planète nourasienne) , mais devant eux se tenait également la seule femme du troupeau, et sa tenue était bien loin du treillis militaire que tous arboraient plus ou moins fièrement.

- Eh biiiien ! Je m'attendais à un splendide accueil moi ! s'écria la femme en s'approchant des deux amies en sautillant, de la joie ! des trompettes ! des tambours ! Des jolies filles !

Elle rit bruyamment, creusant des fossettes sur son visage ; ses yeux étaient bridés et noirs, à gauche de sa bouche était dessiné au crayon foncé une petite étoile. Elle était assez petite et mince, avait la démarche souple et féminine. Ses longs cheveux bleus criards étaient noués en deux couettes retenues par deux énormes barrettes et rubans orange, rouge et jaunes, de longues mèches coincées derrières ses oreilles rondes d'ou pendait de l'une une boucle d'oreille étoile et de l'autre un énorme anneau doré. Autour de son cou était attachée une longue chaîne qui se terminait par une tête de chat orange souriante et stylisée, des billes multicolores se balançaient à sa ceinture au grès de ses mouvements de hanches . De son short blanc dépassait les ficelles d'un string orange, sur son buste menu reposait un débardeur vert arborant un smiley jaune expressif, en dessous duquel se trouvait un haut ample, rose et transparent, dévoilant ses frêles épaules derrière une frange de dentelle blanche. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de tongs à semelles compensées orange, rouge et jaune, ainsi que de chaussettes bleus, surmontées par de longues guêtres blanches qui lui montait aux mollets, eux même couvert d'un bas en résille et d'un bas à motif écossais ; ses cuisses portaient deux pattes de caleçons longs, dépassant du short, à motif d'étoiles et de cœurs ...

Eva n'avait jamais vu pareil tenue, mis à part dans les mangas, et visiblement Zaïe était dans le même cas tant elle semblait estomaquée.

- Enfin ceci dit, niveau jolie fille j'en ai une devant moi qui me semble tout à fait convenir... susurra elle en s'approchant dangereusement de Zaïe qui eut un net mouvement de recul

- Euh... Excusez moi de vous demander ça mais qui êtes vous ? l'interrompit Eva en s'interposant entre l'étrange asiatique et son amie, Vous faites parti de l'armée ?

- Certainement pas ! Jamais on ne verra pareille tarée dans notre armée ! s'écria un militaire au loin

Ses camarades et lui, loin de se formaliser de l'accueil pour ainsi dire inexistant qu'on leur réservait, s'étaient tous avachis au sol, discutant pour la plupart ou même tapant le carton pour certains. Zaïe soupira ; c'était visiblement pire qu'elle ne le craignait...

- Je me présente je m'appelle Chiyo ! s'écria la dites Chiyo en secouant énergiquement la main inerte de Eva, je suis journaliste, mon journal a eu l'exclusivité de la découverte de Nourasie, j'ai donc été promue envoyé spéciiiiiale ! Je te raaaaconte pas le bazar que ça a fait sur Terre la découverte de la grande course d'Oban, de Nourasie tout ça... Enfin un secret d'état révélé au grand public, je ne pouvais pas manquer çaaaa !

- Ca c'est sa version, mais la non-censurée c'est qu'elle a piqué violemment la place au journaliste politique qui était censé, LUI, venir sur Nourasie ! beugla au loin un autre militaire

- Foutaises ! En tout cas ma chère Eva Wei, tu vas me devoir un interview exclusive... ajouta la japonaise en pinçant la joue d'une Eva grimaçante, Une gamine inconnue au bataillon au commande d'un vaisseau surpuissant, sauvant la Terre ! Du suspens ! De l'action ! Si avec ça je suis pas promue rédactrice en chef !

Zaïe jura en nourasien avant de soupirer un grand coup ; comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes ces temps ci, voilà que s'ajoutait à la liste une japonaise hystéro et qui tentait assez peu discrètement de se rinçer l'œil en louchant sur sa poitrine fournie. Elle décida de s'épargner ce calvaire en grimpant brusquement sur la table, prenant appui sur Eva, afin de faire cette fichue déclaration aux terriens et pouvoir enfin fuir cette salle maudite. La terrienne frappa dans ses mains pour essayer d'obtenir un semblant de silence parmi les militaires :

- Je vais faire court, je suis pas vraiment douée pour les déclarations d'état...commença Zaïe

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est très douée ! s'écria Chiyo en sautillant

- Euh ...merci, soupira la terro-nourasienne, mais bon, voilà, je m'appelle Zaïe, je fais partie de l'armée Nourasienne et manque de bol c'est sur moi qu'est tombé le fantastique honneur de vous accueillir donc me voici.

- Et nous en sommes ravis ! s'écria une nouvelle fois la japonaise avant de se faire bâillonner de force par la main d'Eva

- Breeeeeef, le vrai discours vous sera dispensé ce soir lors de la cérémonie officielle avec sa majesté et la crème de la noblesse... Vous devez avoir l'habitude quoi.

Au parfait silence qui suivit, Eva et Zaïe comprirent que non, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment l'habitude.

- Des questions ? lança Zaïe de plus en plus mal à l'aise

- Vous parlez quelle langue sur cette planète mis à part le français ?

- Ca existe les star racers ici ?

- Vous utilisez quel type d'armes dans votre armée ?

- OUAILLE !

- L'homosexualité est autorisée sur Nourasiiiiiie ?

Plus loin Eva tentait de stopper le saignement de sa main droite, sérieusement mordue par les quenottes pointues de Chiyo qui avait sagement pris place sur la table en souriant d'un air angélique ;. Zaïe tenta tant bien que mal de se composer un visage impassible, mais cela devenait de plus en plus ardu.

- Alors, les nourasiens sont bilingues, nous parlons le français et le japonais qui est notre principale langue, non les star racers n'existent pas , les pilotes montent des insectes géants, nous utilisons des armes blanches, comme les katanas, les dagues, les étoiles chinoises, et également la magie... Et l'homosexualité est plutôt prohibée par la noblesse bien pensante, donc je te prierais d'être discrète. Conclut la terro-nourasienne en décochant un regard critique à Chiyo qui rougit en minaudant comme une adolescente, provoquant une tempête de soupirs exaspérés de la part des militaires

Mais après le tumulte se fut le calme ; le silence qui s'installa était lourd, et l'expression de la troupe verte était plutôt sceptique envers les propos de Zaïe. Eva comprit instantanément que ces messieurs ne croyaient pas un traître mot que venait de prononcer la jeune fille ; en même temps, il fallait avouer qu'aux yeux de terriens l'existence de la magie et des insectes géants étaient plutôt incongrue. La jeune pilote jeta un regard à son amie qui semblait complètement exténuée, visiblement peu enthousiaste à convaincre l'armée terrienne tout entière du bien fondé des traditions ancestrales nourasiennes ; ses traits étaient tirés, son expression fatiguée, et il semblait à la terrienne que les militaires et l'incroyable Chiyo y étaient finalement pour assez peu.

Cette dernière avait profité de cet instant de flottements pour se redresser et prendre place en quelques mouvements sur la table de plus en plus branlante, et entourer par la même occasion les épaules de Zaïe qui la regarda suspicieusement, craignant une nouvelle tentative douteuse de la part de la journaliste.

- Allons allons messieurs, un peu d'enthousiasme que diable ! déclama elle en tapant du pied, gagnant ainsi de nouveau leur attention, j'ai conscience de votre scepticisme concernant l'existence de ces insectes géants et de...euh...cette magie, mais j'ai un argument, ne serait ce qu'un qui va vous faire pencher du coté de la Nourasie...

Elle rapprocha soudainement Zaïe du bord de la table afin qu'elle soit vue de tous, au grand dam de celle ci.

- Franchement croyez vous qu'une planète produisant d'aussi belles donzelles ne puisse être magique ?

- Ah... fit Eva

- Euh... fit Zaïe

Le silence qui suivit fut bientôt ponctué de quelques applaudissements polis qui rebondirent contre les parois de pierre, finalement gagnant en force, pour finir en un tonnerre de cris tornituants : l'argument avait fait mouche, et tous étaient à présent debout, saluant de leurs exclamations leur planète d'accueil et leurs si charmantes hôtesses.

Eva regarda Zaïe, qui regardait la foule, qui regardait Zaïe qui regarda Chiyo qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil, d'un air visiblement très fier.

- Ne me remercie surtout pas ma chère, si il y a bien quelque chose qui me rapproche de ces rustres...

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Zaïe pour pouvoir se faire entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant , et finit sa phrase d'un ton câlin sous les rires d'Eva, d'avance charmée par cette hurluberlue nippone qui avait visiblement dans le projet de draguer et plus si affinités une certaine terro-nourasienne.

- ... C'est qu'on a le même point faible chérie ; les jolies chouquettes comme toi !

* * *

Il faisait toujours beau sur Nourasie.

Le ciel était une nouvelle fois dégagé aujourd'hui ; son bleu pur irradiait les environs de sa douceur, et seuls quelques petits moutons de coton blanc se baladaient joyeusement dans sa couleur chaude.

Une brise fraîche soufflait sur les corps et les cœurs moites, le chant de la nature emplissait l'air et l'esprit . Quiconque levait son regard était immédiatement frappé par la beauté des cieux de Nourasie, royaume de la plupart de leurs légendes, empires de tous leurs Dieux, et notamment de Kami.

C'était généralement devant ce genre de spectacles magnifiques que la déprime de Rick atteignait son plus haut niveau, et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle ; assis sur le toit de tuiles rouges au plus haut sommet du château, il admirait à ses pieds l'étendue bleu et blanche , une bouteille d'alcool à moitié pleine à la main .

Il avait tant envie de sauter.

Cette idée le torturait, tournait et retournait dans sa tête tel un moulin vicieux, et plus le temps avançait, moins elle lui paraissait hideuse, inadéquate.

Sauter pour de bon dans le vide et en finir.

Personne dans l'entourage de l'ex-pilote ne se doutait de l'ampleur de la langueur qui l'avait pris ; on disait que cela lui passerait, qu'il se trouverait une nouvelle passion, et surtout qu'il fallait le ménager, lui et son cœur malade...

Mais voilà ,à force de le ménager, ils en finissaient tous par passer à côté de l'essentiel ; Rick était bel et bien malheureux.

Sa vie n'avait toujours été qu'ivresse et aventure, et il supportait très mal son arrêt brusque et définitif ; qu'avait il à présent pour le retenir de tout lâcher ? La course n'était plus, Eva avait retrouvé son père et n'avait plus besoin d'un entraîneur handicapé de surcroît, les femmes qui défilaient dans sa chambre étaient toutes des aventures sans lendemain...

Plus rien ne le retenait. Il était seul. Il avait fait son temps, il en était convaincu.

Il s'était levé, les bras écartés, ses yeux se fermant peu à peu, laissant le vent l'envelopper totalement, lui créant une coque fraîche et salutaire et le tissus de son tee shirt se battait furieusement contre les bourrasques de haute altitude .

Il lui sembla qu'il avait cessé de penser.

Il avança d'un pas.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il allait voler une toute dernière fois...

- Dites, vous comptez sauter ?

- J'étais censé oui... soupira le brun en tournant le regard vers le propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait stoppé net dans son élan suicidaire

Il restait debout, les pieds toujours aussi instables sur les toutes dernières tuiles, regardant derrière ses lunettes noires la – belle - intruse ; c'était une terrienne à la peau noire, d'une trentaine d'année, militaire à en juger par son baggy camouflage et sa plaque qui pendait à son cou; ses cheveux crépus étaient retenus en une tresse serrée, même ses yeux foncés exprimaient une droiture d'esprit inébranlable . Son visage était pointu, ses lèvres charnues, et ses ongles qu'elle ne cessait de triturer étaient rongés jusqu'au sang.

- On peut savoir ce qui vous pousse à vouloir faire ça ? demanda elle tranquillement, sans la moindre nuance de panique dans la voix, les Nourasiens sont si durs que ça avec vous ?

- Vous êtes pas censé être avec vos collègues les militaires dans la salle des banquets vous ?

Rick se reprocha intérieurement son ton brutal envers la femme qui ne sembla pourtant pas s'en offusquer outre mesure et qui profita du silence afin de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, tout au bord, les jambes se balançant dans le vide.

- J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de cérémonie protocolaire. Enfin, vous avez raison de vouloir outrepasser par ici, le panorama est charmant .

- N'est ce pas.

Elle le fixa sans ciller, plongeant son regard dans le sien tant et si bien que cela finit par mettre mal à l'aise le pilote, néanmoins l'esprit à présent à mille lieux de passer dans l'autre monde.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Rick Thunderbot, dit il en lui tendant la main

La militaire eut comme un moment d'hésitation, et finalement la lui serra tout en faisant le salut militaire de son autre menotte.

- Lieutenant Malika Saïd.

- Je peux vous appeler Malika ?

- Vous pouvez.

Et comme pour sceller leur rencontre, Malika saisit la bouteille à moitié vide, et la vida d'un coup sec, tandis que Rick secouait la tête en souriant, amusé par cette femme aux attributs féminins non contestable et à la dégaine de camionneur.

- J'aurais dû trinquer à votre mort prochaine ?

- Trinquons plutôt à votre prochaine guerre !

Et ils trinquèrent avec des flûtes de champagne inexistants sous le soleil déclinant de Nourasie, le pépiement des oiseaux remplaçant le tintement des verres s'entrechoquant.

Il faisait toujours beau sur Nourasie...

* * *

Dans la petite chambre de Ichirin, il faisait sombre. Le silence prenait peu à peu ses droits, et même la respiration profonde de la domestique était quasi inaudible, perdue dans les draps ou son visage était enfoui. Elle était lovée contre le petit corps de Hana, dont la poitrine se soulevait et se baissait irrégulièrement, comme en proie à un cauchemar qui la rendait moite de sueur.

Sur le bureau de bois tout près du lit étaient éparpillés des craies grasses, précédemment utilisées sur un dessin qui reposait plus loin, représentant une jeune terrienne aux cheveux rouges et noirs assis dans un champ de fleurs bleues. Les traits étaient gros, indécis voire flous, mais le dessin était d'une qualité exceptionnelle pour la petite fille, aveugle qui plus est, qui en était l'autrice. Il y avait comme une sorte de douceur qui s'en dégageait, ce qui frappa tout de suite Jordan lorsqu'il posa la main dessus ; l'avatar sourit en se tournant vers Hana qui semblait toujours dormir dans les bras de Ichirin.

- C'est très joli ce dessin Hana.

- Merci monsieur Jordan. Je l'ai vu en rêve tu sais !

- Tu ne veux pas te lever pour que je puisse te parler tranquillement ?

- Non, répondit Hana, les lèvres quasi closes tant elle parlait bas, je risquerais de réveiller Ichirin-okasan !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, son sempiternel sourire toujours scotché à ses lèvres ; il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, les pans de sa robe pourpre s'étalant autour de son corps massif.

- J'en déduis que cela se passe bien avec mademoiselle Ichirin ?

La petite hocha la tête plusieurs fois précautionneusement : derrière elle dormait toujours d'un sommeil paisible la jeune femme, inconsciente de la scène qui se passait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Je m'en doutais, je te l'avais dit qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi...

- Tu sais toujours tout Monsieur Jordan.

- Ah, pas vraiment hélas... soupira il

Le jeune avatar contempla un instant sa jeune protégée allongée, semi cachée par les draps blancs qui ressortaient dans la pénombre par le clair de lune : peu à peu son sourire disparut et son visage parut grave.

- Hana, tu vas devoir être forte tu le sais ça hein ?

- Oui Monsieur Jordan, tu me l'as déjà dit...

- Navré, visiblement je radote. Mais je me dois d'insister Hana, tu es une petite fille très spéciale, tu le sais très bien...

- Je voudrais être normale Monsieur Jordan !

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la petite fille et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le flux magique qu'elle dégageait.

- Tu sens ça Hana ? Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, jamais personne n'a eut autant de magie en soit mis à part l'Avatar ! Tu es très puissante, et tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir. La grande bataille qui se prépare ne saura se dérouler sans toi petite fleur...

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda elle en frissonnant un peu, je suis toute seule, tout le monde a peur de moi...

- Est ce que Ichirin a peur de toi ? Est ce que Zaïe s'est détourné de toi ? Et Ellie ? Yume ? Je pourrais t'en citer d'autres...

Hana releva son menton tremblant ; de longues coulées d'eau rougeâtres roulaient sur ses joues.

- Ne pleure pas Hana-chan, je t'en prie.. .Je sais que c'est dur d'être l'élue, mais je te promet que bientôt tout cela sera finit...

Elle ne cessait de pleurer, serrant plus fort contre elle le bras protecteur de Ichirin.

- J'ai... je n'ai pas envie d'être un monstre magique ! je... je veux juste ...

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Hana, tu es humaine ! Tu as des amies, des protectrices, et même une mère à présent... Tu ne dois jamais oublier tes sentiments, c'est cela qui fera ta force.

- Je... Les autres filles n'ont pas... ne voient pas... ce que je vois ! Je suis une sorte de... de... créature !

- Ne redis jamais ça Hana !

Le ton de Jordan était soudainement furieux : la petite fille prit peur et son front se plissa vivement. Elle cacha son visage sous les couvertures.

- Excuse moi Hana, soupira l'Avatar, je suis simplement en colère de te voir malheureuse...

Elle ne dit rien et se laissa faire lorsqu'il repoussa le drap, dévoilant son visage baigné de larmes rougeoyantes provenant des plaies qui avaient été jadis ses yeux. Le jeune homme se releva légèrement et posa ses lèvres contre le front de la petite qui fut un instant éclairé d'un léger reflet bleu.

- Tu es une humaine, tes larmes en sont la preuves irréfutables ... Je reviendrais te voir bientôt, bonne nuit petite fleur.

Il se recula, ferma de nouveau les yeux, laissant la magie le pénétrer tout à fait et peu à peu son corps devint translucide ; lorsque celui fut presque réduit à néant, Hana se releva soudainement, faisant grogner dans son sommeil Ichirin, et murmura juste assez fort pour que Jordan saisir son souffle de voix vacillant, comme une flamme d'espoir dans une nuit de désespoir :

- Mais tu sais Monsieur Jordan, je suis heureuse...


	8. la mélancolie de l'insecte

**Chapitre 8 : La mélancolie de l'insecte**

- Et celle ci elle me va ?

Yume apparut de derrière le paravent peint, vêtue d'une longue robe de mousseline bleu pâle découvrant ses épaules et laissant apparaître ses pieds nus. Eva sourit et lui fit signe de s'approcher :

- Pas mal, faut juste que j'arrange les épaules... Comme ça c'est parfait !

La jeune princesse eut un sourire radieux ; c'est avec cette expression de félicité totalement innocente qu'elle avait réussi à attirer Eva dans sa chambre afin de lui faire voir ses robes et d'avoir son avis, bien que la terrienne tenait en horreur ce genre d'essayages . Mais ça avait eut l'air de lui faire tant plaisir qu'elle n'avait put résister, et avait ainsi découvert l'immense chambre de la petite fille, bien plus grande que la sienne qui était pourtant d'une taille respectable ; le lit à baladin (ou elle aurait pu allonger au moins 5 comme elle) ou elle avait pris place était à présent jonché de robes en tous genres, de la plus légère à la plus couverte, toutes aussi somptueuses les uns que les autres, de broches, de chaussettes, de chaussures, de bijoux, de breloques... Eva en avait la tête qui tournait devant l'étendue de l'armoire de la petite fille qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond : c'était sans doute ça qu'on appelait la vie de château...

- Dis moi Eva-chan, pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de robes ou de trucs de...euh...

- Tu veux dire des trucs de filles ? rigola la pilote en comprenant que la princesse n'avait pas osé finir sa phrase de peur de la froisser

- Oui voilà ! Je suis sûre que tu serais très belle avec une robe..., commença la rouquine en fouillant dans sa malle, comme ça !

- Je ne serais pas très à l'aise là dedans tu sais... marmonna Eva devant la robe bustier blanche assez courte qu'elle lui tendait triomphalement

Alors que la terrienne se préparait à esquiver une attaque de la petite nourasienne visiblement décidée à lui enfiler la robe pourtant trop petite pour elle de force, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un Aikka en tunique et pantalon blanc brodés d'or, les pieds nus et les cheveux détachés tombant sur ses épaules, l'air tout sauf éveillé.

- Yume tu n'aurais pas vu ma...

La vue d'Eva affalée au pied du lit de sa petite soeur, laquelle se promenait à présent en culotte devant elle, sembla le réveiller tout à fait ; ses yeux ronds passèrent du tas de vêtements échoués au sol à l'expression rigolarde de Yume, puis il finit par soupirer en secouant la tête, et referma la porte d'un air résigné.

- Quelqu'un pourrait il m'expliquer...

- Bonjour Nii-san ! s'exclama la jeune princesse en lâchant la robe sur la tête de la terrienne, j'ai invité Eva-chan à venir jouer un peu avec moi !

- Imoto, tu ne dois pas embêter Eva...

- Mais elle ne m'embête pas tu sais Aikka, au contraire !

Le prince se tourna vers son amie qui s'était dépêtrée de sa prison de tissus, les joues rouges, osant à peine croiser ses prunelles brunes avec les siennes ; il était si beau les cheveux détachés et ainsi vêtu !

- En tout cas Oniisan c'est toi le plus malpoli de nous deux ! signala sa petite soeur d'un ton bougon, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine nue, tu es en habits de nuit devant ton invité ! Cela ne se fait pas !

Aikka allait répliquer, le visage soudainement cramoisi, mais Eva le prit de court :

- Habits de nuit... Tu es en habit de nuit Aikka ! s'exclama elle les yeux ronds

- Euh, oui, je te prie de me pardonner de...

- Non, mais ça ne m'embête absolument pas mais... tu es sûr que c'est un pyjama ça ?

Jamais la terrienne n'avait vu un pyjama aussi luxurieux , tant les broderies étaient fines et soignées et tant il allait bien à son ami, dévoilant sa silhouette fine et musclée ; elle se demanda intérieurement comment on pouvait dormir avec un aussi beau vêtement sans avoir peur de le froisser.

- Pourquoi Eva-chan, toi tu ne dors pas avec un...pa-ja...ma ? demanda Yume d'un air intrigué en grimpant sur ses genoux

- Un pyjama, corrigea elle en passant ses bras autour de ses petites épaules brunes, si si j'en ai un mais pas si...euh...beau ! En vérité ce que ton frère porte je pourrais très bien le porter dans la rue !

Deux regards bleus et ronds accueillirent sa déclaration.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises Eva-baka ! ria Yume, ce ne sont pas des vêtements dignes pour une sortie !

- Toi arrête d'importuner Eva et file t'habiller !

- Roh t'es vraiment de mauvais poil ce matin Oniisan !

Néanmoins la petite fille obéit à son grand frère et partit prestement dans sa salle de bain personnelle afin de se vêtir, laissant Eva seule avec son ami qui s'avachit à ses côtés en soupirant, visiblement épuisé. Un long silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux amis, n'osant se regarder, tel deux adolescents amoureux...

Qu'ils étaient certainement.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué... commença maladroitement la jeune pilote en se tournant franchement vers le prince qui lui adressa un sourire

- Plutôt oui, toutes ces réunions et ces protocoles sont terriblement épuisants... Pour être franc j'ai hâte que tout cela prenne fin !

Elle hocha la tête ; c'était certainement le désir de chacun.

- Zaïe aussi a l'air très fatigué... Elle assiste elle aussi aux réunions ?

- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça...

Devant le regard inquisiteur de la terrienne Aikka sembla avoir une hésitation :

- Je suis désolé Eva, mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'en dire plus. Si Zaïe veut t'en parler, elle le fera, mais je ne la trahirai pas.

- Très bien, je comprend, murmura la terrienne un peu déçue, mais dis moi tu m'as l'air de bien connaître Zaïe... Vous êtes amis ?

Le sourire d'Aikka s'élargit, ce qui provoqua un léger sentiment de jalousie au creux du ventre de la jeune pilote, qui s'en étonna quelque peu.

- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça oui...

- Enfin, toi le Prince de Nourasie et Zaïe l'ex-domestique, c'est assez étonnant !

Pas aussi étonnant que Aikka le prince nourasien et Eva la roturière terrienne, pensa celui ci avec une pointe d'amusement devant l'air curieux de son amie.

- A vrai dire on se doit mutuellement une fière chandelle... Elle m'a en quelque sorte « humanisé », c'est elle qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'avant d'être prince j'étais l'égal à tous, domestique... comme pilote de course rebelle !

La terrienne sourit, flattée de se voir citer dans les propos de son ami.

- Quant à moi je... Mais je ne sais pas si ça va vraiment t'intéresser...

Eva ne répondit rien et rapprocha ses genoux de son menton comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait conté l'histoire des fleurs bleues ; Aikka se sentit soudainement l'âme d'un conteur captant l'attention de ses jeunes spectateurs.

- Bon très bien... Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas répéter ce que je vais te dire, Zaïe pourrait avoir de gros problèmes si ça se savait !

Elle hocha la tête.

- En vérité... C'est moi qui ai appris les arts martiaux et la magie à Zaïe. Enfin, du moins partiellement. Nous devions avoir dans les 13 printemps quand nous nous sommes connus, et je lui avais proposé de l'aider à développer son potentiel ... qu'elle avait énorme par ailleurs ! Elle avait déjà quelques bases qu'elle avait appris seule grâce à des livres, mais apprendre de cette façon ça ne mène jamais bien loin ...

- Mais ou est ce que vous vous entraîniez sans vous faire voir ?

- Près de la clairière aux fleurs bleues ou je t'ai emmenée l'autre soir ; on ne s'entraînait que la nuit, ainsi notre discrétion était maximale !

Eva regardait Aikka d'un air plutôt perplexe ; celui se sentit un peu blessé du fait qu'elle ne le croyait visiblement pas.

- Eva, je t'accorde que cela peut paraître incongru, mais c'est la vérité ! Zaïe a toujours eu ça dans le sang, je n'ai eu qu'à lui apprendre quelques mouvements pour qu'elle atteigne sa force actuelle et...

- Je ne remet pas en cause cette histoire d'entraînement Aikka ! s'exclama la terrienne, seulement je ne comprend pas trop comment l'on passe d'un stade de domestique inconnue de tous à amie du prince ...

Elle se tut un instant, de peur de vexer le prince par ses propos peut être un peu trop brusques, mais se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment vous êtes vous exactement rencontré ?

Aikka soupira .

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon souvenir tu sais...

Eva ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'encourager son ami d'un haussement d'épaules désinvolte . Aikka hocha la tête, résigné à lui faire part de ce côté sombre de sa relation avec Zaïe.

- C'était donc il y a quelques années... A l'époque les Crogs contrôlaient nos Terres, et plus particulièrement le château sur lequel ils avaient fait main basse : je me rappelle que partout ou j'allais je ne pouvais les éviter, ils étaient vraiment partout...

La terrienne se rapprocha instinctivement du Prince devant l'expression douloureuse que prenaient peu à peu ses yeux bleus ; elle commençait vaguement à regretter d'avoir insisté de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Et donc ce soir là les Crogs sont tombés sur Zaïe et son amie aux yeux noirs... je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom .

- Ichirin, souffla Eva

- C'est ça, répondit il, et ces brutes ont ordonnés à cette fille de venir dans leurs quartiers afin qu'ils...enfin...

- Je vois.

Aikka déglutit difficilement.

- Mais Zaïe ne l'a évidemment entendu de cette oreille et s'est interposé et les Crogs l'ont très mal pris, notamment dû au fait qu'elle ait du sang de terrien, qui étaient leurs ennemis, . Ils ont finalement décidé de lui faire payer son effronterie. Toutes deux étaient à quelques pas de la salle de banquet, et c'était l'heure du repas des nobles... Nous avons tous entendu les cris de Zaïe qui se défendait, et pourtant pas un seul ne s'est levé pour aller lui porter secours, pas un seul.

Les mains du jeune prince tremblaient légèrement, et Eva les lui prit contre les siennes dans un pur élan de tendresse ; il sourit faiblement et continua son récit :

- Evidemment je n'ai pas bougé moi non plus, et ait continué à manger. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la gravité de la situation, et ce n'est que quand les autres amies de Zaïe sont arrivés affolés dans la salle pour demander de l'aide aux autres domestiques, les mains couvertes de sang, que j'ai compris. Que les Crogs avaient frappés une innocente, que personne dans la grande noblesse n'y avait trouvé le moindre inconvénient, et qu'ils avaient même tous trouvé le moyen de juger le repas délicieux tout en sachant qu'une de leur compatriote, une femme qui plus est, venait de se faire lâchement lyncher !

La voix de Aikka était vibrante de colère ; il ferma les yeux et serra plus fort les mains de son amie qui était pendue à ses lèvres. Elle était sincèrement désolé pour la peine du Prince, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui demander d'arrêter, tant ses talents de conteurs étaient aiguisés.

- Donc après le repas je suis monté directement aux appartement des femmes, non sans avoir chapardé un onguent que mon père m'avait offert pour soulager mes blessures lors de mes entraînements, dans l'espoir de pouvoir soulager celles de Zaïe je suppose... Lorsque je suis arrivé devant son appartement, il y avait Ichirin qui berçait Ellie, qui était alors très jeune, dans ses bras et qui m'expliqua que Zaïe se reposait à l'intérieur.

- Zaïe avait donc empêché les Crogs d'arriver à leurs fins ?

Le prince hocha la tête.

- Et tu es allé soigner Zaïe ?

- Non non, ça n'a pas été aussi simple ! J'ai d'abord dû convaincre ses deux autres amies qui étaient à l'intérieur de ma bonne foi et que je ne venais pas ramener Zaïe aux Crogs. Mais le plus dur fût de convaincre Zaïe d'accepter de me parler, car même clouée au lit, le bras cassé et une plaie sanguinolente au dos, Zaïe restait Zaïe et s'obstinait à essayer de m'attaquer. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu qu'elle avait des bases de combat et de magie, qu'elle avait utilisé contre les Crogs d'après ses amies, ce qui est rare sur Nourasie de la part d'une femme.

- Mais donc, après l'avoir convaincu, tu lui as donné l'onguent non ?

Aikka secoua la tête en riant un peu ; Eva fut rassurée de le voir de meilleure humeur et se risqua à poser sa tête contre son épaule, désirant étrangement de minutes en minutes avoir plus de contacts physiques avec son bel ami.

- Je lui ai effectivement donné... Mais je l'ai reçu bien vite en pleine face !

Il y eut un silence embarassé.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, elle m'a envoyé l'onguent à la figure en m'insultant en une langue que je ne connaissais pas, sans que ses amies ne réagissent ! J'avoue avoir été plutôt surpris !

Eva fut soudainement pris d'un fou rire en s'imaginant Zaïe envoyer une tarte à la crème sur le Prince, tels les clowns que l'on voyait à la télévision. Elle fut bien vite rejoint par ce dernier, heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec ce mauvais souvenir.

- Et donc, demanda Eva entre deux hoquets de rire, c'est après cela que tu lui as proposé tes services ?

- Oui oui, même si ça a été plutôt long ! Mais j'ai fini par l'avoir à l'usure, et je crois savoir quelle ne le regrette pas vraiment ...

Le prince tenta de se retenir de pouffer devant l'expression hilare de son amie, mais le rire eut raison de sa dignité princière, et il finit s'esclaffer franchement en sa compagnie, parvenant à oublier son contact si rapproché qui le mettait au fond de lui même un peu mal à l'aise.

Les deux compères furent bientôt rejoins par une Yume furibonde qui leur sauta dessus, croyant qu'ils riaient d'elle, et tous trois finirent par terre en riant, bien loin de leurs soucis actuels.

Ils se laissèrent aller, à même le sol, à rire et à sa chamailler gentiment, même si il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire en ces temps sombres et incertains.

Et quiconque aurait vu cette scène aurait pu affirmer que leur joie et leur jeunesse auraient éclairés à ce moment précis le plus noir des chemins.

Y compris leur propre destin.

* * *

Zaïe regardait d'un œil critique ses camarades de l'armée cadette prendre place autour de Gdar, l'insecte princier, prêt à recevoir un cour de la part de leur maître d'armes à propos de la différence de vol entre un scarabée cendré et un scarabée à aile blanche. Pourtant faisant également partie de l'armée cadette, la jeune fille, comme à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait le seuil des écuries royales, restait quant à elle assise dans un coin sur un meute de foin, écartée de cet enseignement pourtant capital à son apprentissage. Il n'y avait néanmoins là dedans point de machisme ou de mauvaises intentions de la part de l'honorable sensei ; c'était la jeune fille elle même qui était venu le démarcher afin de ne pas participer aux cours relatifs aux insectes.

Pour la bonne et simple raison que Zaïe avait une peur bleue des insectes.

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, cette phobie lui était venu après sa seule et unique chevauchée d'un insecte en compagnie de sa mère qui avait finit en un rodéo improvisé de l'animal furieux pour des raisons qui lui avait toujours été inconnues. La disparition de sa mère, pilote d'insecte, n'avait fait qu'ancrer dans le cœur de la petit fille une profonde rancœur envers ces animaux volants, qui n'avait pas disparut en grandissantn au contraire. Aussi Zaïe préférait largement regarder de loin ses amis s'envoler dans le ciel azur, seule sur sa meute de foin, plutôt que de réitérer l'expérience traumatisante.

La terro-nourasienne poussa un long soupir et s'étira sous les regards amusés des écuyers royaux, accommodés à la présence une fois par semaine de la jeune fille inactive qui rêvassait généralement pendant toute l'après midi en attendant que le temps se passe . Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se caler confortablement contre la planche qui lui servait de dossier afin de piquer discrètement un somme, des bruits de pas lourds retentirent ,tous les écuyers sursautèrent comme un seul homme, et les moins gradés s'inclinèrent, signe que leur visiteur était quelqu'un de haut placé.

Zaïe tourna lentement la tête, s'attendant à voir apparaître le duc de l'est ou tout autre noble nuisible à son repos, mais à la seconde même ou son regard croisa la silhouette du nouveau venu, un profond tressaillement prit tout son être et son sang se glaça instantanément.

- Relevez vous messieurs !

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ; tous ses sens étaient en alerte ; ses mains tremblèrent violemment alors que le visiteur, qui était une visiteuse, saluait les écuyers un à un tandis que Le maître d'armes de l'armée cadette les rejoignait. Il avait abandonné ses élèves et parlait maintenant à voix basse avec la femme en jetant des regards inquiets à sa jeune élève qui était littéralement pétrifié.

Soudainement la femme se retourna ; son regard bleu perçant croisa celui de Zaïe ; celle ci se releva, les traits crispés ; toutes deux possédaient le même éclat dans leurs prunelles en amande, d'un bleu plus que semblable .

On lui avait si souvent dit qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère...

- Otsume qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? chuchota Kuro à l'adresse de son amie qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre

Dans l'esprit de Zaïe c'était véritablement le chaos ; les pensées cohérentes s'évaporaient dans la brume de la peur et de la haine qu'elle ne parvenait à contrôler, s'infiltrant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même. Elle redevenait enfant, cette fillette abandonnée par sa mère et orpheline de père, cette fille devenue adolescente qui en avait tant bavé, seule pour élever sa petite soeur envers et contre tous.

Devant elle se tenait Otsume Guizard, sa propre mère qu'elle n'avait vu depuis près de dix ans . Elle n'avait à l 'époque alors que 6 ans, et avait vu pour la dernière fois la silhouette frêle et droite de sa maman disparaître du hublot du vaisseau qui la ramenait sur Terre, enlevant la toute dernière parcelle de confiance maternelle qui lui restait au fond de son cœur.

Jamais, malgré les explications patientes et tendres de son père, elle n'avait comprit la raison de son abandon. Et elle s'était éduquée elle même dans la haine de sa mère pour mieux combler son vide affectif et soigner sa douleur profonde. Elle la détestait sans la connaître, elle la détestait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, ou pas.

C'était de sa faute si son Papa était mort.

C'était de sa faute si son Papa avait été si malheureux.

Entièrement de sa faute...

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Zaïe ? Elle est tout pâle ! s'étonna Yuki, resté en retrait en compagnie de ses camarades de l'armée cadette

- J'en sais rien... Peut être que c'est Otsume-san qui l'effraie ? répondit d'un air perplexe Naoki

- Otsume-san ?

- C'est la seule pilote d'insecte femme sur Nourasie, expliqua le jeune bourgeois passionné d'insectes (pour cause il faisait partie de la famille fondatrice de la plus célèbre écurie d'insecte du pays), un caractère de cochon et redoutée de tous, elle est pas commode, mais elle a vraiment une incroyable dextérité !

- Et visiblement Sensei la connaît... remarqua Haru

Les jeunes hommes, tout comme les écuyers, ignoraient tout du drame qui se nouait dans la rencontre entre la pilote et la jeune guerrière qui n'était autre que sa fille. Mais ce dernier point était inconnus de tous, excepté les concernées et Kuro et le prince. Celui ci observait d'un œil inquiet le traumatisme qui ravageait le visage blanc et tremblant de son amie ; mais il était le seul à qui elle s'était confiée, et il ne pouvait se permettre de la trahir en révélant à leurs amis l'étroit lien que partageait Zaïe avec Otsume . A vrai dire, la seule chose qui était en son pouvoir c'était de prier de toutes ses forces Kami pour que la situation déjà explosive ne dégénère pas !

Kuro n'en menait pas plus large que son élève ; malgré le sempiternel air blasé et impassible du visage de son amie, il pouvait sentir chaque battements furieux de son cœur en lui, et il devinait l'immense effort qu'elle s'imposait afin de cacher le tremblement convulsif de ses mains. Il n'était pourtant pas prévu qu'elle vienne aux écuries aujourd'hui : il la soupçonnait d'être venue afin d'apercevoir sa fille après ces longues années d'absence, comme elle l'avait fait, cette fois là sans le faire exprès, avec Ellie. Le maître d'armes comprenait qu'il fallait absolument désamorcer la situation avant que Zaïe ou sa mère ne s'emportent soudainement comme elles en avaient toutes deux l'habitude. Aussi s'avança il vers sa jeune élève qu'il jugea plus instable que Otsume à l'instant précis, et posa d'une façon paternelle sa main sur son épaule tremblante.

- Zaïe, tu devrais...

- LACHE MOI !

Le hurlement de Zaïe provoqua subitement le silence dans l'assemblée, déjà peu loquace . C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu ; pas un mouvement, pas un souffle, pas un son ne parvenait à la jeune fille à la fois terrifiée et furieuse, complètement paniquée au point de frapper son maître d'armes et de lui manquer gravement de respect, involontairement.

- Pa...pardon sensei ! je voulais pas je...

Elle se recula sous les yeux anxieux de son sensei, et parvenant enfin à s'arracher à l'attraction des yeux bleus de sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, courut vers l'extérieur sans un mot, fuyant cette femme qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir.

Le regard rivé à sa fille qu'elle n'avait vu grandir, Otsume sentait sa poitrine trembler au rythme de son cœur affolé. Cela lui était si rare de ressentir de la peine qu'elle en avait oublié presque cette douleur qui lui labourait maintenant l'esprit . La pilote ne comprenait pourquoi elle avait eu ce besoin impérieux de la revoir, ne serait ce qu'apercevoir son visage de jeune fille, et trouver les traits de Daniel mêlés aux siens. Elle savait que sa fille la détestait, et cela se justifiait tout à fait à son sens ; comment cette gamine, si mature fut elle, aurait elle put la comprendre ? Elle même n'y parvenait pas...

Aikka observa encore un instant Otsume qui suivait de loin la fuite de sa fille ; elle murmura quelques mots à l'adresse de leur maître d'armes qui hocha la tête gravement. Puis le prince se tourna vers ses camarades médusés de l'attitude déroutante de Zaïe habituellement si maîtresse d'elle même :

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de reprendre notre entraînement. Murmura il

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, et se remirent sagement à leurs observations des ailes du scarabée cendré, chassant leurs interrogations à propos de leur amie, comme le doux vent de cette fin d'après-midi chassait les rares nuages de coton blanc du ciel radieux de Nourasie...

* * *

Stan agrippa soudainement la manche de Koji et l'intima à rester avec lui alors que la délégation terrienne et les nobles nourasiens quittaient la salle de réunion. Le jeune asiatique leva les yeux vers ceux de son amant, et attendit patiemment que la porte se ferme tout à fait pour tendre les lèvres vers les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement ; Stan réprima un soupir de contentement.

Ils avaient tant attendu de se retrouver enfin !

La bonne morale nourasienne leur avait imposé une abstinence forcée, l'homosexualité étant prohibé, voire inexistante à leurs yeux. C'était d'ailleurs avec grand peine qu'ils avaient obtenu une chambre commune, argumentant que cela serait plus simple pour eux afin de discuter du traité et de la guerre qui se préparait (dont ils ne causaient en vérité pas une fois en dehors des réunions tant cela les déprimait). Aussi guettaient ils à présent le moindre instant de solitude ou ils pouvaient exprimer leur amour sans choquer leurs hôtes très conservateurs...

La main de Stan dériva lentement de la nuque de Koji dans son dos, afin de caresser ses...

- AAAH MAIS ILS SONT CACHES LAAAA LES PETITS COQUINOUUUUUUS !

Koji sursauta si fort que ses lunettes tombèrent au sol alors que Stan s'écartait de son petit ami en grognant, se tournant vers l'intrus, ou même l'intruse.

Ou plutôt les intruses.

- Bonjour Koji ! Bonjour Stan ! les salua poliment Ellie qui tenait la main gantée de dentelle rose de Chiyo

- Ohayou les amis ! s'écria celle ci, vous savez si vous vouliez faire des cochonneries ça serait bien pluuus confortable dans un lit !

- Je te remercie grandement du conseil, répondit sarcastiquement Stan, reconnaissant à sa voix agaçante et suraiguë la journaliste hystérique dont lui avait tant parlé une Eva hilare

Ellie se pencha pour ramasser les lunettes de Koji et les lui tendit en souriant ; celui ci la remercia d'une courbette, les joues cramoisies d'avoir été ainsi découvert par une enfant innocente et une journaliste tout sauf discrète lorsqu'il s'agissait de colporter des ragots juteux et embarrassants .

- Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Koji-san ? s'étonna la petite soeur de Zaïe en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir le visage du mécanicien

- Parce qu'ils étaient en train de se bécotteeeeeer ! pouffa Chiyo en secouant ses grandes couettes bleues électrique d'un air ravi

Stan préféra couper dans ses questions Ellie qui semblait fortement intriguée par la situation.

- Et vous mesdemoiselles, que faites vous ici ?

Chiyo sourit et s'assit à terre aussi gracieusement que sa robe rose encombrante (et forcément excentrique ) le lui permettait, suivit par Ellie qui s'agenouilla au pieds de Koji.

- A vrai dire, commença la journaliste, je cherchais un guide afin de m'entraîner dans les bas fonds de Nourasie afin de mettre quelques menues choses de frivoles et juteux dans mes articles à propos de cette sympathique planète et...

- Et tu as déduis qu'une gamine de 8 ans te serait particulièrement utile afin de découvrir les quartiers à putes nourasiens ? soupira Koji

- A peu de choses prêt oui ! répondit la nippone en s'esclaffant, bien que les prostitués les plus ignobles se trouvent généralement dans les châteaux, c'est bien connu !

Stan échangea avec son petit ami un regard vaguement désespéré . Ellie quant à elle bougonnait qu'elle avait 10 ans et non 8 comme l'avait estimé le japonais .

- Mais au fait, ou est ta grande soeur toi ? demanda Stan à Ellie, désireux d 'éviter à la petite fille une expédition nocturne en compagnie d'une Chiyo en grande forme - et donc dangereuse - , il se fait tard non ?

La terro-nourasienne haussa les épaules, l'air soudainement un peu triste.

- Elle doit encore être à son entraînement ... murmura elle pensivement

- Et ta copine, Hana ?

- Elle est partie avec Ichirin pour remplir des papiers je crois !

- Et les copines à ta soeur, les jumelles ?

- Elles sont de service !

- Ooooooh et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais une mauvaise chaperonne hein ! s'exclama d'un air indigné Chiyo en tapant du pied au sol, j'en prendrais bien soin avant de la rendre à sa sœur ... Si cette dernière s'y trouve disposé...évidemment...

Les deux jeunes hommes se demandèrent en cœur se qu'entendait la japonaise par « être disposé », mais ils préférèrent ne pas approfondir la question, craignant sans doute d'avance la réponse. Néanmoins celle ci, loin de s'être vexé, se releva joyeusement et frappa dans ses mains en riant.

- Bien bien ! Messieurs nous allons vous laisser à vos occupations, et je vais de ce pas me balader avec ma jeune amie !

- C'est ça ! grommela Stan en observant Ellie tout sourire rejoindre Chiyo, se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de la forcer à laisser la petite ici

- Sayonara Koji - kun ! Sayonara Stan – kun !

Le japonais répondit d'un geste de la main à la terro-nourasienne, et regarda en compagnie son amant la porte de se fermer sur la journaliste (à présent en train de chanter un quelconque générique d'anime en japonais d'une voix affreusement criarde et nasale) et la petite fille (les oreilles visiblement immunisées contre ce genre d'attaques sonores) , main dans la main.

- Dis Chiyo-chan, Koji et Stan ils sont amoureux ? demanda Ellie une fois la chanson terminée, s'étant toutes deux éloignées de la salle de réunion , et des oreilles des deux mécaniciens.

- Oui ma puce ! répondit la japonaise en souriant

- Ils sont monosexuels alors ?

- On dit homosexuel ! rectifia gentiment la journaliste en gratifiant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil espiègle, mais trêve de question indiscrètes, ma chérie je te ramène chez Ichirin !..

- On ne va pas visiter la ville ? s'exclama un peu déçue Ellie

- Ca sera pour une autre fois ... il se fait tard et ta sœur va s'inquiéter et encore tout me mettre sur le dos ! acheva dramatiquement Chiyo, provoquant le rire de la petite terro-nourasienne, ravie de s'être fait une nouvelle amie si originale et drôle.

Koji se tourna vers Stan, lui signalant d'une pression de main qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls. Il l'embrassa furtivement, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne te fais pas de mouron, je suis sûre que Chiyo prendra bien soin de Ellie !

Stan sourit devant la candeur de son petit ami . Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui retira ses lunettes en soupirant.

- Mais bien sûr mon amour, répondit il sarcastiquement, tu dois sûrement avoir raison, je ne lui connais effectivement pas de tendances pédophiles à notre Chiyo ...

* * *

Eva soupira pour la pénultième fois en tournant les pages de son dictionnaire franco-japonais . Elle avait pris la résolution de s'initier à la langue du peuple d'Aikka, premièrement afin de tromper son ennui durant les longues journées nourasiennes, et évidemment par intérêt à la culture de cette planète si accueillante. En outre elle désirait maîtriser cette langue chantante ne serait ce que pour comprendre les chuchotements qu'elle provoquait immanquablement lorsqu'elle flânait innocemment au château, se doutant que ce n'était pas que de la gentillesse qui ressortait de ces bavardages de couloir . La terrienne avait donc emprunté le dictionnaire de Koji , et comblait ainsi ses longs après midi (lorsque Zaïe était en entraînement), espérant acquir rapidement quelques menues bases.

Mais depuis qu'elle avait fourré son nez dans le volumineux ouvrage , son désespoir augmentait de pages en pages : en quelques jours elle avait seulement appris à dire son nom, et indiquer qu'elle était stupide à ses hôtes (ce qui avait d'ailleurs occulté une situation plutôt cocasse avec Neko et Mune, littéralement écroulées de rire lorsqu'Eva leur avait débitée fièrement cette phrase, croyant leur dire qu'elle était une fille, ou quelque chose dans le genre) . L'apprentissage du japonais (ou du nourasien) se révélait donc bien plus ardu qu'elle ne le croyait, et la terrienne n'osait demander de l'aide à ses amis nourasiens, certainement de peur qu'ils ne se moquent d'elle (car, très peu le savait, Eva avait un petit côté susceptible assez dévastateur lorsqu'il était provoqué) .

Plongé dans sa lecture tout en déambulant dans les couloirs sans fin , et toute à sa perplexité, la jeune fille avait perdu toute perception de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, notamment d'une certaine terro-nourasienne qui fonçait droit sur elle. Et visiblement, cette jeune fille ci ne regardait ou elle courait, car elle rentra soudainement de plein fouet dans la poitrine d'Eva qui poussa un cri de surprise .

Le dictionnaire qui s'était échappé des mains de la terrienne sous le choc, entama un vol plané, et alla s'échouer aux pieds d'un domestique ventripotent qui ne parut pas s'en étonner outre mesure. Le corps d'Eva s'affaissa lourdement au sol, suivi de près par celui de Zaïe qui s'écroula de tout son long sur elle en un bruit sourd .

- Eh bien Zaïe ! Ca t'arrive souvent de te jeter sur tes amis pour leur dire combien tu les aimes ?

Eva releva tant bien que mal la tête, s'attendant à ce que la terro-nourasienne en fasse de même et réplique à sa boutade : mais celle ci restait obstinément le nez contre son ventre, son visage caché par ses longues mèches dépassant de ses deux tresses partiellement défaites. La jeune pilote de star racers fit la moue, et tenta de glisser ses doigts sur le menton de son amie afin de le lui faire relever, sans succès.

- Eh oh, Zaïe ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Appela elle de nouveau, un peu inquiète de son manque de réaction

La jeune guerrière serra les poings rageusement. Elle s'était retenu devant tous ; ses amis, Aikka, son maître d'armes, les écuyers, et même devant sa génitrice qu'elle se refusait d'appeler mère ; mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes qui roulaient lentement sur le tee shirt violet d'Eva. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle n'avait pas regardé devant elle lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite des écuries ; elle avait seulement désiré s'enfuir très loin de Otsume, des insectes, de la peur et de la tristesse mélangées, et de sa vie passée qu'elle croyait définitivement enterrée...

Eva observait silencieusement le corps tendu de son amie terro-nourasienne ; à cette heure ci elle était censée être en entraînement, et visiblement elle n'était pas accompagnée de ses camarades. En outre, bien que Zaïe fasse visiblement tout son possible pour le dissimuler, la terrienne se rendait bien compte aux soubresauts qui animaient brusquement son dos courbé qu'elle pleurait.

Alors elle se rappela le comportement étrange de son amie ces derniers jours, combien elle était distante, renfermée, voire triste. Et le refus d'Aikka de lui en apprendre plus sur son lourd secret qui visiblement la bouleversait . Peut être était il temps que Zaïe lui fasse part d'elle même de ses tracas ; étaient elles amies, oui ou non ?

Eva se releva, entraînant Zaïe avec elle. Une fois mise sur pieds, elle lui prit les épaules, et lui demanda doucement de la regarder, ce que la terro-nourasienne fit à contrecœur. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, les regards échangés suffirent aux deux jeunes filles pour se comprendre. Celui de Zaïe, rougi par les larmes et paniqué, qui choqua Eva tant elle avait l'habitude de voir son amie sûre d'elle et joyeuse, croisa son propre regard, tendre et curieux.

Elle lui prit sa main tremblante dans la sienne, et se rapprocha de son oreille qui lui paraissait si grande. Une curieuse sensation les prirent, confiance teintée de mélancolie, de tristesse. Elles avaient souffert toutes les deux ; Zaïe souffrait actuellement. Il était grand temps qu'elles se confient l'une à l'autre ...

- Alors Zaïe, et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe ...

* * *

_Encore une fois, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre 8 ! » Mais j'ai eu une grosse période d'exams à affronter, j'ai donc une excuse valable pour mon retard de quasi deux mois . Néanmoins, à présent que je suis en vacances le rythme de postage risque fort de s'intensifier :)_

_J'aime bien ce chapitre, il est un peu long mais je le trouve sympa. J'ai réussi à intégrer du StanxKoji (que certain réclamait à corps et à cris :P), du EvaxAikka (m'enfin ça c'est pas trop dur à mettre :D ) à nouveau du Chiyo (non, désolé Phiphi, bien que je sois énergique je n'en suis pas encore à ce point ! XD) (quoique les cheveux bleus ça me tenterait bien...) et bien sûr ma Zaïe déboussolée, torturée (et plein de trucs qui riment en –é ) grâce/à cause de Otsume . Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez tout, ou du moins tout ce que vous devez savoir pour l'instant, du passé de ces deux là !_

_Au chapitre remerciement, je fais d'énoooormes bisous tous baveux à ma Madji qui me commente, m'aide, m'écoute, et que j'aime très fort ! Et évidemment un gros gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, avec un ptit bisou bonus à ceux qui me commentent D_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! _


	9. Sourires

**chapitre 9 : Sourires**

- Et alors que la princesse croyait que tout était perdu et qu'elle pleurait sans fin à son balcon, noyant son beau royaume dans des eaux salées et amères, quand soudain elle aperçut un magnifique insecte descendre du ciel bleu. Son cavalier n'était autre que le beau prince qu'elle avait rencontré au bal ...

Ichirin se tut et tourna son regard sombre vers Hana ; la petit fille s'était endormie, rêvant certainement au conte de la belle princesse pleureuse sauvée des eaux par son prince chevauchant un fier insecte. La jeune femme sourit et reposa le lourd livre de contes qu'elle avait emprunté quelques jours plus tôt à Zaïe sur la petite commode près du lit. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le château, et seul une bougie blanche éclairait le visage fatigué de l'ancienne prostituée, à présent tutrice et mère.

La domestique tendit timidement sa main vers le visage détendu de Hana, et fit glisser quelques mèches rebelles et rousses derrière son oreille. Son doigt retraça lentement la courbe de ses joues rondes, et s'égara près des cicatrices de ses yeux ; ses paupières avaient été cousues peu après que les Crogs lui aient sauvagement retiré ses globes oculaires, créant une sorte de ligne blanchâtre et rouge assez morbide, juste au dessus de son nez. La nuit, la petite fille abandonnait son épais bandage pour mieux aérer ses blessures ; étrangement, Ichirin ne s'était pas senti dégoûtée par l'aspect putrides de celles ci, comme le craignait la fillette. Elle l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras et avait embrassé son front brûlant, sans un mot. Plus que quiconque, elle savait ce qu'était le rejet, la honte d'être différente et la peur de la solitude, de l'oubli ; elle se sentait si proche de cette enfant !

Hana soupira dans son sommeil, troublant sa respiration paisible de dormeuse bienheureuse. Demain une rude journée de travail attendait Ichirin , il était donc grand temps pour elle de rejoindre sa protégée au pays des rêves; la jeune femme s'étira en baillant et se pencha en avant dans le but de souffler sa bougie. Mais alors que le noir se fit, le silence nocturne fut troublé par trois petits coups secs à sa porte.

Surprise, Ichirin se leva subitement et tendit l'oreille dans la pénombre, inquiète. La jeune femme avait gardé de son ancienne profession une peur sourde et irrationnelle de ses « patrons » qui venaient à l'époque la chercher dans sa chambre pour l'amener à des clients potentiels. En outre venait s'ajouter la crainte que ces horribles hommes peu scrupuleux viennent la chercher au château, afin de la ramener au quartier Kiyubi, le quartier ou vivaient la majorité des prostitués nourasiennes de la ville, et de la forcer à reprendre du service. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'abandonner sa vie de domestique, ses amies, et la petite Hana ; mais chacun savait ce qu'encourrait une fille de joie qui refusait quelque chose à son patron...

Les trois coups se répétèrent de la même façon, un peu plus bruyamment . Ichirin se força à se calmer ; elle repensa à Zaïe qui lui avait dit maintes fois qu'elle ne risquait absolument rien au château royal , du moins depuis que les Crogs étaient partis, et qu'au moindre problème elle n'avait qu'à crier et la moitié de l'armée royale accourrait pour chasser l'intrus. Rassérénée par cette idée rassurante, la jeune femme s'avança vers la porte et tourna le loquet, ne défaisant pas par précaution la chaîne de sécurité .

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle, excusez moi de vous déranger si tard ...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'elle dévisagea la femme qui avait frappé à sa porte ; portant une longue cape vert bouteille cachant ses habits et son corps menu, sous la capuche se cachait le visage de nul autre que la reine Kimiko. Ichirin défit brusquement la chaîne de sécurité et amorça un mouvement pour se courber, stoppé net par la main fine de sa royale visiteuse.

- Je vous en prie, ne vous courbez pas devant l'impolie que je suis !

- Ma...ma reine ! balbutia la domestique d'une voix aiguë, estomaquée de trouver celle ci au pas de sa porte, dans l'aile des appartements des domestiques (ou pas un noble osait mettre les pieds habituellement), mais que faites vous ici ?

- Je devais vous parler impérativement de la petite Hana .

A ces mots le regard de Ichirin devint soudain plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà ; ainsi, le moment qu'elle avait craint était déjà venu, on allait lui reprendre sa petite fille afin de la confier à une famille plus digne, et moins pauvre... La reine se rendit compte intuitivement de son désarroi et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant comme elle seule savait les faire, mélange subtil de tendresse et de compréhension, qui étonna la domestique. Elle se permit de se glisser dans l'appartement de la jeune femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte, et lui prit sa main entre les siennes, douces et parfumées.

- Ma jeune amie, commença la mère d'Aikka une fois que la porte fut refermée, vous devez savoir que les temps que nous traversons sont sombres et incertains ...

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Ichirin et la reine regardèrent la petite Hana qui dormait, nullement réveillée par l'arrivée de cette dernière . Puis la domestique se tourna de nouveau vers sa majesté avec une lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux. Elle soupira :

- Vous allez me retirer Hana n'est ce pas ? murmura elle tout bas , de peur de réveiller sa protégée et à cause d'une grosse boule de tristesse qui lui traversait douloureusement la gorge

Sa royale interlocutrice eut une expression sincèrement étonnée .

- Comment ? Serait ce là votre désir ?

- Absolument pas ! s'exclama Ichirin

Hana soupira bruyamment dans son sommeil.

- A vrai dire, je venais vous voir pour vous demander si vous accepteriez de garder la petite Hana un peu plus longtemps que prévu, chuchota la reine, bien sûr vous serez payée afin de régler ses frais de scolarité, d'habillement, de nourriture et que sais je encore !

Ichirin ne répondit pas tout de suite, si stupéfaite qu'elle en perdit momentanément la parole. Mais subitement, son maigre visage fut éclairé d'un beau sourire. Un sourire franc, un sourire de pur bonheur, sourire qui paralysa un instant la mère d'Aikka et de tous les nourasiens, stupéfaite d'une telle expression de félicité innocente qui fit frémir la Reins de tout son être . Cette jeune femme, quoi que les ragots en disaient, était pure et pleine de bonté, elle en avait l'intime conviction alors qu'elle imprimait dans sa mémoire cette expression radieuse qui aurait pu éclairer les pénombres dans laquelle elles étaient toutes deux plongées.

- Je suppose donc que vous acceptez ? Il me suffit de votre accord

La timide Ichirin se contenta de dodeliner de la tête en rougissant un peu. La reine sourit et sans un mot, s'avança vers le lit ou se reposait Hana ; elle se pencha, l'embrassa sur la joue, aussi silencieuse qu'un pétale de fleur s'avançant sur les eaux claires du lac environnant le château. Puis elle se releva, souhaita une bonne nuit à la domestique et s'apprêta à repartir vers ses quartiers, lorsque soudainement elle se retourna, planta son regard bleu dans celui noir de Ichirin,.

- Vous savez mademoiselle... si je vous confie la garde de cette petite, c'est car j'ai toute confiance en vous.

Et la porte se referma sur la frêle silhouette de la reine, de nouveau cachée dans les plis de sa longue cape. Ichirin battit des paupières, son cœur s'emballant subitement.

Confiance...

On avait enfin confiance en elle !

Très peu de personne au château osait approcher la domestique ; on l'appelait dans son dos la putain, on la pointait du doigt comme celle qui avait outrageusement profité de la bonté du roi et même les enfants s'éloignaient de son chemin, croyant que cette drôle de jeune femme aux yeux noirs étaient une sorcière tout droit sorti se nourrissant de leurs peurs... Alors la confiance, forcement elle ne la connaissait que trop peu .

Elle n'aurait su décrire le sentiment qui la prit tout à coup ; la surprise de se voir considérer comme une personne à part entière, la tendresse de garder Hana près d'elle et la joie, intense, qui l'irradiait. Qui aurait vu Ichirin à ce moment précis n'aurait pas reconnu en cette personne heureuse et insouciante la sombre et silencieuse domestique qui œuvrait chaque jour à se construire une nouvelle vie, loin de son passé de débauche et de malheurs...

Mais dans la petite chambre sombre redevenue silencieuse , il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, pas un son pour accompagner leur sommeil.

Ichirin et Hana étaient seules

* * *

Aikka tournait et retournait sa plume entre ses longs doigts en soupirant. Devant lui, sur le bureau de bois massif, trônait un parchemin désespérément vierge de toutes écritures. De tous les travaux princiers qu'il avait à produire, l'écriture d'un discours était le plus fastidieux, le jeune prince était en train de s'en apercevoir à ses dépens.

Cela faisait une petite heure que son père l'avait convié dans les appartements royaux, interrompant une nouvelle fois ses entraînements de moins en moins journaliers ces temps ci ; mais au lieu d'une entrevue avec le roi comme il s'y était attendu, c'était une feuille blanche qui l'avait accueillie, ainsi que tout un attirail de plumes luxueuses que le premier conseiller royal lui avait tendu en lui murmurant les instructions les yeux baissés.

Le prince était ainsi expressément invité à produire un discours afin d'annoncer à son peuple que les Crogs étaient sur le point de les envahir de nouveau.

Au vu de cette mission périlleuse, le jeune homme aurait largement préféré enfiler une des robes de sa petite sœur que d'accomplir cette prouesse littéraire, et il enrageait silencieusement de l'intelligence de son père qui n'était évidemment pas présent afin d'empêcher tout tentative de plainte de la part de l'adolescent. Seul le premier conseiller partageait la pièce en sa compagnie, l'observant sans un mot ni un bruit, comme il savait très bien le faire.

Aikka soupira.

- Mon prince ? Etes vous souffrant ?

Le conseiller du Roi semblait s'être sorti de son mutisme, et il regardait à présent son prince de son sempiternel air neutre. Le prince ne répondit pas tout de suite ; après tout, n'était il pas Prince de Nourasie ? On ne lui en voudrait guère d'une quelconque impolitesse...

Néanmoins, se décidant finalement d'honorer la question du vieil ami à son père, le jeune homme fut interrompit par la lourde porte de bois qui s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement ; les domestiques avaient certainement du omettre de la huiler, par paresse ou honnête oubli, qui sait ?

- Sa majesté le roi !

Aikka sursauta ; lui et le conseiller se relevèrent comme un seul homme et s'inclinèrent en une parfaite synchronisation devant le Roi qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte. Il y eut un silence tandis que l'illustre visiteur s'approchait de son bureau, inspectant la feuille ou était censé être inscrit le discours du Prince. Il leur ordonna de se rasseoir, et soupira en plantant son regard sévère sur sa progéniture qui déglutit.

- Eh bien fils, ne t'avais je pas laissé des consignes claires ? Ou se trouve ton discours ?

Se fut au tour d'Aikka de soupirer. Son père s'assit en face de lui sur un fauteuil de velours pourpre que lui présentait son conseiller qui quitta la pièce à petit pas. Il ne cessait de le fixer, visiblement en attente de la réponse de son fils qui tardait . Celui ci n'osait regarder son père ; comme tous les nourasiens, et même si il était son géniteur, Aikka avait bien du mal à affronter le regard du Roi...

- Je ... à vrai dire, je n'y arrive pas père , avoua il en levant honteusement ses yeux bleus

L'expression du Roi resta neutre ; sans cesser de fixer son fils il saisit le parchemin et une plume.

- Je n'ai aucune idée en vérité pour étoffer cette annonce... acheva le prince piteusement

Le roi sourit subitement d'un air paternel au jeune homme qui se demanda instantanément si il devait se méfier de ce soudain revirement de sentiment. Le silence persista un instant pendant lequel le roi ne quitta pas un instant son enfant du regard ; avant de fermer les yeux paisiblement, comme si il comptait dormir. Pourtant il commença à parler, d'une voix chaude et expressive.

- Allons Aikka ... ne sois pas si modeste je te prie. N'est ce pas toi qui conversait il y a quelques jours avec ton amie Zaïe de l'importance de l'éducation des jeunes Nourasiens à l'art du combat et de la magie ?

Le prince sursauta vivement ; depuis combien de temps son père était il au courant de sa relation avec Zaïe, censée rester secrète aux yeux de tous ? Il ouvrit un instant la bouche dans l'intention de justifier cette discussion, mais la referma bien vite devant le regard du vieil homme indiquant qu'aucun démenti ne serait accepté. Néanmoins il ne semblait pas plus outré de cette amitié que cela, aussi Aikka en ressentit un vif soulagement.

- En outre, continua le roi, j'ai entendu les arguments de celle ci concernant l'éducation des jeunes filles aux mêmes arts martiaux, et tu m'avais tout l'air d'être d'accord avec ces idées plutôt...féministes, n'est ce pas ?

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

- Pardonnez moi père mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette discussion et mon discours ...

- Ce que je veux te faire comprendre par là Fils, l'interrompit son père d'un geste de la main, c'est que je ne te demande pas seulement d'annoncer à ton peuple cette guerre, mais aussi et surtout de les rassurer !

La voix du Roi prit soudainement une teinte passionnée et grave qui impressionna vivement son fils, néanmoins toujours perplexe par ses mystérieuses paroles .

- Ce que je veux que tu leur fasses comprendre, c'est que jamais, jamais ils ne doivent perdre la confiance en leur patrie et leur armée ! Je veux que tu leur promettes des choses qui leur fera un lendemain meilleur, et qui feront des Nourasiens un peuple fort et respecté ! Ces promesses, seront les toutes premières que tu feras, et tu devras les tenir, et t'y accrocher coûte que coûte, tu entends ? Nous traversons des temps durs et sombres, et si nous connaissons de tels drames et que tu es né dans une période si peu glorieuse, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas dans notre politique, notre système, chacun le sait . Aussi, pour ne pas perdre espoir, il faut justement espérer et promettre ce qui changera notre avenir. Tu dois y croire, tu dois avoir foi en ta planète, car c'est en partie de cette confiance que tu te construiras ton trône de roi !

Aikka regarda longuement son père ; seul son visage ridé et fatigué exprimait sa vieillesse grandissante, du en grande partie à son rôle si pesant de roi et à l'invasion des Crogs qui l'avait littéralement happé, mais il avait pourtant gardé sa vitalité de jeune guerrier. Cet homme, à qui il avait toujours voué le plus profond respect, n'avait pas été ce qu'on appelle un bon père ; très peu présent lors de son enfance, sans cesse occupé par les crogs et diverses réunions, et en outre très peu expérimenté dans l'art d'élever un enfant (il avait eut Aikka jeune, l'année de son mariage, à 18 ans) le prince dès son plus jeune âge avait du apprendre à vivre sans dépendre de personne, fusse même ses propres parents, car la reine Kimiko n'était hélas pas plus libre que son conjoint.

En vérité, il n'avait jamais eu véritablement de parents ; bébé on l'avait confié à une nourrice très gentille certes, mais qui ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils, et lui comme sa mère. Et après son départ, Aikka s'était retrouvé tout seul, sans repères dans ce monde assez incompréhensible pour son jeune âge . Le prince était évidemment choyé, célébré, constamment invité à des goûters, des chasses, et des choses qui le ravissait en tant que petit garçon ; mais pourtant la seule chose dont il avait réellement eu besoin pendant son enfance c'était son père et sa mère . Mais tellement de personnes avant lui avait besoin d'eux !

- Dis moi ce que tu penses à l'oral, tu te tourneras vers l'écriture après cet exercice qui s'en trouvera plus aisé, je te l'assure.

Il avait bien tenté de le détester évidemment, de se dire qu'il était un père indigne, et que les Nourasiens avaient bien tort de l'admirer ainsi. Mais pourtant, pouvait il réellement lui en vouloir ? Cet homme était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et ce discours ne faisait que renforce ce sentiment au plus profond d'Aikka. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent qu'il avait grandi, c'était d'être au moins un aussi bon roi que lui, et peut être un meilleur père...

- Je crois que j'aimerais leur dire ...

Le roi s'était redressé, toute son attention tourné vers son fils. Aikka avala sa salive une nouvelle fois, intimidé car peu habitué à ce genre d'exercice d'élocution en la présence de son père. Pourtant, il décida de se lancer une bonne fois pour toute, et de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée . Tant pis si celle ci le dérangerait !

- J'aimerais dire à notre peuple déjà, que nous avons une armée exceptionnelle, commença Aikka en fixant un point invisible au dessus de l'épaule de son père, que notre excellente pratique des arts martiaux, des insectes et de la magie, transmis de génération en génération, doit faire notre fierté, et que jamais nous devons cesser de le transmettre. C'est pour nous un précieux savoir .

Le roi hocha silencieusement la tête ; la voix du prince pris plus d'assurance.

- Mais ce savoir, jusqu'ici n'est que transmis qu'aux nobles . J'aimerais promettre aux roturiers, et pas seulement à la bourgeoisie, qu'un tel enseignement leur sera prodigué si ils le souhaitent. Car ce n'est pas notre naissance qui fait notre savoir et nos qualités, mais bien ce que l'on est. Et un noble peut être bien misérable face à un roturier, pourvu que ce dernier ait la foi, et vive dans le respect ! Ces castes, si elles ne peuvent être abolies pour le moment, je désire néanmoins les outrepasser. Avant d'êtres des princes, des ducs ou des écuyers, ne sommes nous pas tous des hommes ?

Aikka avait fermé les yeux, emporté dans l'élan de sa passion, semblant oublier jusqu'à la présence de son père toujours à ses cotés. Maintenant les premières idée étaient posées il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, et les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche comme des oiseaux de leur cage . Tant pis si ces opinions révolutionnaires pouvaient choquer la société bien pensante, le prince était seul ici, face à lui même, et osait enfin s'affirmer. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui ne se souciait pas que les Crogs puissent punir ses sujets injustement, qui ignorait tout de ce monde. Son cocon doré s'était depuis longtemps brisé ...

- La dernière chose que j'aimerais leur dire est concernant la condition des femmes ici, sur notre belle planète. Car si nos hommes sont fiers et vaillants, il en va de même pour nos femmes, nos mères et nos sœurs. J'aimerais leur donner autant de chance que j'ai pu avoir moi et mes camarades de l'armée, étant des jeunes hommes. Qu'elles s'affirment et qu'elles soient libres !

Instantanément les pensées du prince allèrent vers Zaïe, sa première amie, en qui il avait toute confiance, et qui lui avait inspiré ces idées si déplacées. Peut être un jour grâce à la terro-nourasienne chaque jeune fille pourra également intégrer l'armée cadette, sans passer par les affres douloureux de son propre parcours...

- Je suis fier de notre peuple, de notre armée. Et je suis fier de notre amitié neuve mais sincère avec les terriens ; ensemble nous combattront les Crogs.

Aikka pensa un instant à Eva ; son cœur s'emballa . Les sentiments en lui se mélangeaient ;la fierté, la peur, le courage, l'amour...

- Et nous construiront la paix, définitivement .

Le silence s'installa de nouveau autour du Prince ; il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père qui avait également les paupières closes. Un instant seulement il se demanda si celui ci ne s'était pas endormi et qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté ; le sourire sur les lèvres du Roi contredit cette idée . Mais lorsque son père ouvrit à son tour ses yeux, la stupeur prit Aikka.

Il était fier.

Le roi était fier du Prince.

Tout dans son attitude montrait l'étendue de la fierté qu'éprouvait le vieux père face à son fils ; ses yeux brillants et émus, son sourire si particulier, et enfin ces mots chaleureux, cette phrase qui acheva de rendre ce moment magique et unique.

- Mon fils, dit il en se relevant, étreignant le Prince de toutes ses forces, tu feras ... un excellent roi !..

* * *

Zaïe regardait fixement Eva raviver les braises du feu crépitant à ses pieds, ses prunelles bleues comme perdues dans son violent éclat orangé. La terro-nourasienne semblait absorbée toute entière par sa chaleur ; elle avait les lèvres closes et le visage tendu, n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'essuyer les grosses larmes qui avaient roulé silencieusement sur ses joues rouges.

Le ciel de Nourasie avait revêtu son manteau de nuit, recouvrant la prairie ou étaient assises à même le sol les deux amies d'une obscurité silencieuse. Seul le feu de camp (dont Eva tentait désespérément ranimer les flammes vacillantes) leur offrait une visibilité certes réduites, mais qui suffisait à la terrienne pour se rendre compte de tout le désarroi qui animait Zaïe. Son amie, dont elle avait l'habitude de voir arborer un visage impassible et neutre en toute circonstance, lui donnait cette nuit toute l'expression de son malheur sur ses traits fins, visiblement sans chercher à le masquer.

- Zaïe, commença doucement Eva en s'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés, est ce que ... est ce que ça va ?

La question était stupide, Eva en avait conscience, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres moyens d'engager la conversation ; et en effet, après avoir poussé un long soupir et rabattu ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Zaïe commença à parler d'une voix rauque qui trancha dans la nuit calme :

- A vrai dire... J'en sais trop rien. Tout ça est très compliqué, je ne sais pas par ou commencer ...

- Par le début ça serait déjà pas mal !

La terro-nourasienne sourit faiblement .

- Si on commence par le tout début, je vais d'abord te raconter l'histoire de mes parents.

Eva dodelina de la tête.

- En fait, ma mère est pilote d'insecte. ; je t'avais parlé d'une noble qui avait intégré l'armée cadette avant moi, tu te souviens ? Eh bien c'était elle . C'est également la première nourasienne à avoir mis le pied sur Terre, dans des circonstances que je ne connais pas vraiment . Toujours est il que une fois arrivée là bas, la seule personne qui a accepté de la loger c'était mon père, un terrien donc, mécanicien dans le seul garage d'antiques automobiles sur roues du coin. Ils ont finit par sortir ensemble, et un bébé est né peu de temps après, c'était moi.

Eva baissa le regard vers les bûches rougeoyantes .

- Evidemment, comme les Nourasiens étaient inconnus des Terriens et que le gouvernement ne souhaitait pas que ça change, ma mère et moi vivions en toute clandestinité . Mon père par chance habitait dans la maison de ses parents qui était paumée au beau milieu de nulle part, et le plus proche village ou se trouvait le garage de papa était à quelques kilomètres de chez nous. Je n'allais pas à l'école maternelle et n'avait pas d'amis de mon âge, puisque tout le monde ignorait mon existence et celle de ma mère, excepté notre médecin et ma marraine, amie de mon père , Angélique, et la sœur de papa, une crétine qui n'a jamais accepté que je joue avec ses filles sous prétexte que ma mère était une racaille d'extra-terrestre.

Zaïe regarda du coin de l'œil Eva qui contemplait toujours le feu de camp avant de reprendre son récit.

- Ma mère était très spéciale ... Plutôt froide et brutale, je me suis souvent demandé comment mon père avait réussi à l'apprivoiser . Elle n'était pas méchante avec moi, c'était une bonne mère je suppose, mais un peu distante. Je ne garde pas énormément de souvenirs d'elle, c'était il y a si longtemps, j'étais très jeune quand elle est partie. Je devais avoir dans les 5 ans ...

- Quand elle est partie ? s'étonna son amie

La terro-nourasienne poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux ; son visage était à moitié éclairé par les lueurs des braises dansantes, créant un jeu d'ombres près de sa bouche, ses yeux, ses joues. Cela lui donnait une expression à la fois magnétique et inquiétante.

- J'y venais .

Eva approcha ses mains afin de mieux les réchauffer ; les nuits nourasiennes pouvaient être particulièrement glaciales ...

- Lorsque ma mère a atteint le 8e mois de grossesse pour Ellie, elle a décidé de tous nous embarquer sur Nourasie afin d'accoucher dans la plus pure des traditions. Mon père était ravi, et j'avoue que ce côté de ma culture m'était complètement inconnue. Mais là bas il y avait les crogs et cette foutue alliance avec les nourasiens, évidemment qui étaient constamment sous pression . Mon père étant un terrien, la famille royale a eu la bonté de le cacher avec moi dans des appartements ou nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir sans autorisation, afin de nous préserver de leur fureur... Pour un premier contact avec Nourasie, on pouvait rêver mieux !

Au loin le chant d'un oiseau nocturne brisa le silence quasi complet qui les enveloppait ; Eva ne disait mots, respectueuse jusqu'au bout du secret de Zaïe, consciente qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et elle en était au fond d'elle même très honorée.

- Et donc, une fois avoir accouché de ma petite soeur, ma mère s'est retrouvée devant un choix ; repartir avec nous sur Terre, car il était clair que l'on ne pouvait pas loger sur Nourasie par temps de guerre avec des crogs anti-terrien partout , ou rester pour défendre sa patrie et son roi. Ma mère a choisi Nourasie. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a 10 ans .

- C'était ?

- Je l'ai revu cette après-midi, aux écuries. Elle fait partie de l'armée du Duc de l'est, et elle a été appelé au château pour préparer la guerre des Crogs. Voilà. C'est ... c'est tout .

Eva se rapprocha de Zaïe et lui prit la main dans un pur geste de compassion ; cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune pilote d'une expression douloureuse. Le feu, petit à petit, diminuait.

- Quand ton père est il mort Zaïe ? Comment en es tu arrivé à être domestique au château sur Nourasie ?

La terrienne avait omit de dire qu'elle était désolé pour son amie ; elle savait par expérience que ce genre de phrase était futile et même agaçant pour les concernés, et ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter Zaïe dans ses précieuses confessions.

- Il est mort 5 ans plus tard, quand j'avais onze ans et Ellie 5 . Il avait beaucoup souffert du départ de maman, et est mort d'une maladie cardiaque du à un trop plein de stress d'après les médecins, ou quelque chose comme ça . Ca a beau être courant ce genre de mort d'après eux, quand on est dedans je t'assure que ça fait vraiment vraiment mal . On ne se doute pas combien c'est douloureux .

Eva hocha la tête.

- C'est pour ça alors, que tu étais si mal ? C'est car tu as revu ta mère que tu n'avais pas revu depuis si ...

- Je la hais.

La terrienne sursauta au ton soudainement venimeux de Zaïe. Elle se tourna vers son amie, et constata que son visage était à présent crispé, le regard dur et ses lèvres pincées. A cet instant, si elle ne commençait pas à la connaître Eva aurait certainement été effrayé de cette fille au regard furibond et au souffle précipité, furieux, comme un taureau sur le point de charger. Zaïe prit de nouveau la parole, la voix pleine de ressentiment et de fureur mal contenue ; elle frissonnait .

- Pour tout ce qu'elle nous a fait je la déteste. Elle nous a abandonné, a abandonné mon père qui l'aimait tant, tout ça par fierté guerrière. Elle a privé Ellie de mère, et c'est de sa faute si papa s'est senti si mal. C'est de sa faute s'il est mort, si on s'est retrouvé toutes seules Ellie et moi, à crécher chez une tante qui ne pouvait pas nous piffer. C'est entièrement de sa faute si papa s'est senti si on a tant galéré, si j'ai dû fuir la Terre pour Nourasie...

Sa voix monta brusquement d'un cran ; elle hurlait presque.

- Comme une crétine j'ai cru pouvoir la retrouver, et former du nouveau une vraie famille ! J'ai été vite déçu évidemment, comment cette ... femme aurait put accepter de remplir son rôle de mère ? Mais quelle conne j'ai été ! Ce n'est... ce n'est pas ma mère !

Ces dernières paroles se brisèrent misérablement dans la nuit. Zaïe avait de nouveau caché son visage contre ses genoux, et aux soubresauts irréguliers qui agitaient maintenant son dos Eva comprit qu'elle pleurait en silence.

Et alors, devant cette vision si étrange et bouleversante de son amie qu'elle avait toujours connue maîtresse d'elle même à présent en pleurs, la terrienne comprit. Tout était clair à présent, sur la raison de l'exubérance parfois fatiguante de la terro-nourasienne, sur ses regards parfois si sombres, sur son énergie au delà du raisonnable à trouver une famille à Hana...

Zaïe n'était en réalité qu'une fille qui souffrait de son passé, continuellement.

- Tu sais, murmura Eva au bout d'un long moment, je crois que tu devrais parler à ta mère. Ta situation ne fera que stagner voire empirer si tu continues à l'ignorer, et vous souffrirez indéfiniment avec Ellie !

La jeune pilote contemplait fixement le feu crépitant à ses pieds, évitant ainsi tacitement es yeux rougis de son amie qui ne tarda pas à trouver elle aussi un attrait fulgurant aux braises rougeoyantes.

- Qu'en sais tu ? articula cette dernière d'une voix rauque, moins je la vois mieux je me porte, je suis pas sûre que tu puisses comprendre ça.

Eva soupira.

- Aikka ne t'as jamais parlé de mon histoire n'est ce pas ?

Zaïe secoua la tête négativement et jeta un coup d'œil vers la terrienne, un peu perplexe ; ou voulait elle en venir ?

- Si je me permet de te donner ce conseil Zaïe, continua Eva en souriant légèrement, c'est que je suis bien placée pour savoir que l 'on ne peut jamais fuir éternellement son passé...

Et à son tour, Eva parla. Elle raconta son enfance, la mort de sa mère puis l'abandon de son père, l'horrible pensionnat et toutes ces heures à pleurer, à douter, à désespérer. Puis elle conta la course d'Oban, sa transformation en Molly, son espoir fou de ramener à la vie sa mère, et sa déception face à ce père froid et sec qui correspondait si peu à ses souvenirs d'enfant. Et enfin, elle parla de ce dernier qui, finalement, avait comprit qui elle était, les explications, les larmes puis les étreintes, et sa nouvelle vie, sa renaissance en une Eva épanoui et heureuse.

Cela dura une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle Zaïe ne pipa mot, attentive au récit. Quand se fut fini, la terro-nourasienne osa enfin regarder Eva. Cette dernière souriait paisiblement.

- Tu vois ma vieille, conclut elle en lui donnant une tape amicale du l'épaule, si j'ai réussi à me rabibocher avec mon père, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Zaïe haussa les épaules, plus émue qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

- Merci, marmonna elle simplement

Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Enfin, Eva céda à ses pulsions, et elle enserra de ses bras son amie, l'entraînant dans une étreinte réconfortante qu'accueillit avec chaleur la terro-nourasienne qui laissa finalement libre court à son émotion, chose qu'elle ne faisait que trop rarement.

Et toute deux regardant le feu mourir, elles eurent unanimement l'intime conviction que la flamme de leur amitié, pourtant toute neuve, brillait de plus en plus fort, réchauffant leurs cœurs meurtris et résorbant leurs blessures les plus secrètes.

Elles avaient enfin trouvé en l'autre quelqu'un qui les comprenait. Et c'était pour elle une sensation confuse mais profonde de bonheur.

Tout simplement.

* * *

- C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de nous aider à pendre le linge Rick-san !

- Je vous en prie ne me remerciez pas, comment aurais-je décemment laisser de si charmantes jouvencelles dans leur détresse vestimentaires ?

Neko eut un rire charmant à l'encontre de Rick et lui envoya un baiser en soufflant sur sa main avant de courir rejoindre sa soeur jumelle afin de l'aider à étaler les draps blancs sur la longue corde à linge prévu à cet effet dans la lingerie extérieur du château. L'ex-pilote leur décocha de loin son plus beau sourire séducteur savamment travaillé par l'éternel coureur de jupons qu'il était, qui fut accueilli par des gloussements joyeux et gracieux.

Habituellement la réaction enthousiaste des jumelles aurait dû réjouir le brun, avide de conquêtes aussi charmantes que ces demoiselles. Mais étrangement aujourd'hui le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. Pas de pensées osées ni de frissons lui parcourant la nuque, s'en était à perdre son nourasien !

La compagnie n'était pourtant pas en cause dans ce manque de réaction ; Neko et Mune avaient depuis longtemps tapé dans l'oeil du brun qui avait de suite décelé l'étendue de leur sensualité leur promettant monts et merveilles s'il avait fréquenté leur couche. En réalité l'ancien pilote avait bien compris que le problème venait uniquement de lui, et si il leur faisait gentiment du charme c'était peut être plus par habitude ou par une stupide obligation personnelle que par réelle envie. Que tout cela lui paraissait fade !

Dans un sens cela le reposait de ne pas avoir l'esprit sans cesse accaparé par les formes enchanteresses des nombreuses femmes vivant au château, et cela lui évitait assurément quelques tracas du type grossesses indésirées, demande en mariage forçée ou dispute plus ou moins violente avec le frère/père/cousin/mari de la promise . En outre il avait remarqué que ses pensées macabres et lugubres qui l'obsédaient tant depuis son arrivée sur Nourasie s'étaient estompées, à son plus grand soulagement. Mais la question était maintenant de connaître la cause de ce subit revirement de situation .

Et le début de réponse que lui avait soufflé son instinct troublait Rick plus qu'il ne voulait se le permettre...

- Il a l'air pensif notre beau terrien ! souffla Mune à l'oreille de sa sœur tandis qu'elle s'escrimait à attraper une pince à linge sur la corde sans perdre l'équilibre

- Bah ! soupira Neko visiblement ravie, il doit avoir l'esprit trop occupé par le discours du prince... ou par notre poitrine !

Les domestiques se cambrèrent en simultané tout en pendant divers vêtements aux tissus délicats, essayant d'attirer par télépathie l'attention de Rick sur leur personne .

- En tout cas, c'était géant.

- De quoi ? Nos poitrines ?

Mune balança une culotte sur la tête de sa soeur qui n'essaya même pas d'esquiver, de peur de salir le royal dessous.

- Baka ! Je te parlais du discours du Prince !

Neko hocha la tête et se tourna un instant vers l'immense forêt qui bordait le coté est du château. Si l'on se concentrait très fort on pouvait même y voir la mer tout au loin ; c'était un des passe temps favoris des gosses vivant au château .

- Je ne pensais sincèrement pas qu'un noble tel que notre Prince pourrait nous comprendre à ce point ... murmura elle

- Oui, c 'est une bonne chose qu'on nous considère enfin.

Les deux jumelles eurent un soupir synchronisé ; le discours du Prince Aikka si avant-gardiste, et finalement très humain, avait ému beaucoup de monde, aussi bien dans les rangs des domestiques que dans celui des nobles. Hélas, et c'était à prévoir, tous ne l'avaient pas bien pris . Certains, comme Neko et Mune, avaient été estomaqué puis ravi d'étendre un noble de cette trempe s'occuper de leur sort peu enviable. D'autres s'étaient méfié, s'attendant à une entourloupe d'envergure ; ah les belles paroles ! Mais étaient donc les faits ? Chez les nobles ça avait été de tous les côtés la stupeur, et parfois même la crainte de perdre ces privilèges qui leur facilitait tant la vie. Mais fort heureusement une majorité était indifférent ou favorable à ce changement, heureux de voir une monarchie aussi vieille que Nourasie se moderniser quelque peu.

- Mine de rien j'ai un peu eu l'impression d'un déjà vu . remarqua Mune d'un air perplexe, Pas toi ?

- Vraiment ? S'étonna sa soeur, je ne connais pas d'autre noble qui ai défendu à ce point notre cause pourtant et ...

- Je ne parlais pas de nobles.

Une ride barra le front délicat de la domestique.

- Ou veux tu en venir ?

Ce discours, sur l'égalité des chances et tout ça, c'est exactement ce avec quoi nous bassinait Zaïe...

Neko n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la réplique de sa soeur que de vives lumières tranchèrent brusquement l'obscurité et aveuglèrent les jumelles. Elles mirent leur bras en visière en criant de peur, et se recroquevillèrent sur le sol, leurs longs cheveux volant dans le vent soudainement violent et impétueux.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? hurla Mune sans que personne ne l'entende, sa voix couverte par des vombrissements de moteur puissants.

Rick se précipita sur les jeunes filles, renversant au passage le lourd panier à linge, et se mit devant elles en plissant les yeux, dans une pure attitude de protection, éberlué. Les jumelles venaient d'échapper de peu à un vaisseau spatial qui avait bien failli les emporter tant il était passé près d'elles.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Neko serra contre elle sa soeur, suivant du regard l'engin qui était passé si près d'elles s'éloigner dans la nuit . Rick jura entre ses dents, reconnaissant enfin ce vaisseau ; elles tremblèrent et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, ayant elles aussi compris l'incompréhensible.

Les Crogs étaient de retour.


	10. Un trèfle d'or

**Chapitre 10 : Un trèfle d'or**

Kuro aimait le matin.

D'ailleurs, le début de matinée était le moment préféré de maître Kuro . En effet, les entraînements de l'armée cadette commençant juste après le déjeuner, les occupations n'affluaient pas vraiment pour le sensei avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith. Cela lui laissait ainsi tout le loisir de paresser au lit, se laissant bercer par les bruits des domestiques accourant pour préparer le premier repas de la journée et de profiter de la douce lumière matinale.

Ce matin ci ne faisait pas défaut .

Lorsque le maître d'armes ouvrit les yeux, le soleil commençait peu à peu à prendre ses droits, recouvrant les contours de sa large chambre d'or fin . Il sourit et resserra son étreinte sur la femme endormie tout contre lui. Aujourd'hui était un réveil parfait ; le soleil le saluait dès sa sortie du monde des rêves et Otsume dormait dans ses bras . C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin .

Dans son sommeil Otsume grogna et se tourna lentement sur le dos, faisant grincer les ressorts du matelas. Le sourire de Kuro s'élargit, et il se pencha précautionneusement sur le visage paisible de sa meilleure amie, effleurant ses lèvres entrouvertes des siennes. Elle ne réagit pas, visiblement encore profondément endormie, mais le maître d 'armes n'en pris pas ombrage ; elle lui avait été d'un si grand secours la nuit passée qu'il voulait bien lui accorder une semaine, voire même une année de sommeil si elle le désirait !

La nouvelle avait été rude à encaisser. Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette lettre frappée du cachet royal, Otsume se trouvait avec lui en train de boire une tasse de thé dans sa chambre ; sans se douter de l'importance de la missive, croyant sans doute à une invitation de la part d'une quelconque duchesse à dîner comme il en recevait assez régulièrement, Kuro avait décacheté négligemment le papier, et l'avait parcouru en vitesse . Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre le véritable sens des mots qui y étaient soigneusement inscrits à l'encre de Kiyubo ; il avait alors brusquement lâché sa tasse qui s'était fracassée au sol ; Otsume avait sursauté.

L'armée cadette devait se rendre au front .

On lui demandait d'envoyer ses protégés se battre contre les Crogs.

Des gamins à peine formés propulsés en première ligne du combat.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire . Des enfants ! Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants ! Kuro s'était senti tellement horrifié qu'il n'avait pas pu faire preuve de son habituelle impassibilité qui le caractérisait ; il avait vaguement senti Otsume lui demandait de quoi il en retournait, qu'elle lisait à son tour la lettre, et qu'elle jurait.

« - Oh les enfoirés ... »

Enfoirés, c'était bien le mot que Kuro aurait eu envie de balancer à la tête de ceux qui avaient décidé une telle bêtise. Des philosophes ? Des guerriers ? Des ministres ? L'honorable maître d'armes ne pouvait croire que c'était du roi qu'émanait cet ordre. Ne se rendaient ils pas compte que c'était à l'abattoir qu'ils menaient la toute jeune armée cadette en les confrontant à la guerre si tôt ? Avaient ils déjà oublié combien la cruauté des Crogs était grande ? Pourquoi jeter ces presque gosses dans la gueule du loup alors que le royaume de Nourasie comptait nombre de guerriers bien plus expérimentés et prêt au combat ?

Kuro fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, tentant un instant de faire abstraction du tumulte de sentiments concernant l'affreuse nouvelle pour mieux se concentrer sur la félicité qu'il avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt en sentant simplement le corps endormi d'Otsume contre le sien . La lecture de la lettre royale l'avait tant choqué qu'après avoir exprimé toute sa fureur contre le mobilier aux alentours il s'en était trouvé faible ;elle s'était alors montré d'une extrême et étonnante douceur envers lui, restant même à ses côtés pour s'endormir . C'était très rare, mis à part après leurs ébats, qu'Otsume partage le même lit que son ami . La nuit était pour elle un domaine sacré grâce auquel elle pouvait retrouver son mari défunt et l'époque bénie ou elle avait encore une famille unie et heureuse ; Kuro avait toujours respecté cela, aussi était il ce matin émue de sa présence matinale à ses côtés sous les draps.

Le voile d'or matinal progressait dans la chambre du maître d 'armes jusqu'à effleurer les draps froissés, du côté d'Otsume. A la vision de son amie endormie et faiblement éclairé par la lumière du jour, le sourire revint sur les lèvres de Kuro qui s'allongea plus confortablement ; de sa main il s'amusait à présent à retracer les lignes du corps de la jeune femme assoupie ; sa rancœur se diluait progressivement dans la douce joie que provoquait la paisible contemplation du maître d'armes.

Otsume n'était pas une belle femme ; sa poitrine était trop plate, son menton trop carré, son regard trop dur, ses jambes trop maigres pour prétendre à ce titre . Pourtant, jamais Kuro n'en avait désiré une autre. Il aimait sa brusquerie qui cachait en réalité une grande faiblesse, et ses seins plats à fleur de peau desquels émanait une délicate odeur de fruits séchés ; il se serait volontiers noyé dans ses yeux si bleus et si énigmatiques pour en percer tous les secrets, quitte à en périr par la suite.

Personne n'était au courant de leur relation si particulière, pas même leurs amis communs avec qui ils avaient fait l'armée cadette . Otsume s'y refusait ; après tout, si ils ne s'aimaient pas à quoi cela rimerait d'éventer de leur histoire ? Kuro respectait ce choix, n'osant lui avouer qu'en réalité il aurait tout fait pour remplacer Daniel dans le cœur aride de son amie . Il l'aimait, certes, mais il ne se serait jamais permis de lui imposer cet amour . Sa confiance lui avait déjà été si dure à acquérir … Aussi se taisait-il, passant outre ses propres sentiments . Il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge des grandes histoires d'amour contrariées !

Kuro soupira et enserra plus fort Otsume contre sa poitrine ; son nez chatouilla son front chaud . La plaque militaire de Daniel Guizard brillait à son cou, lui envoyant des reflets d'or aux yeux. Il songea un instant à Zaïe qui elle aussi allait devoir partir au front : quels pouvaient être les sentiments de son amie à ce sujet ? Il se promit de lui en parler. De toute évidence, cela devait gravement l'affecter de voir sa fille partir ainsi à la boucherie.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour les repousser, , les souvenirs de ses précédentes batailles lui revenaient en mémoire ; un mélange diffus, une bouillie immonde de sentiments, d'images, de sons. La douleur, la peur …

La mort.

La maître d'armes déglutit ; Otsume grogna dans son sommeil en réaction à la soudaine pression qu'il avait exercé sur son corps. Il se redressa légèrement et après un dernier regard pour sa compagne endormie il sortit avec précaution de son lit et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain . Ce matin, il ferait en sorte de convoquer tous ses élèves pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et les y préparer mentalement comme physiquement, comme on le lui avait ordonné de faire. Peu importe son opinion et ses doutes, il n'était que l'instrument de la volonté royale et il le savait.

En s'inspectant ce matin là dans le miroir, jamais l'honorable nourasien ne s'était trouvé l'air aussi vieux et fatigué.

* * *

Lorsque Zaïe et Eva pénétrèrent dans le vaste hall du château, un silence froid et lourd les accueillit . La jeune terro-nourasienne fronça les sourcils, intriguée et inquiète de la raison d'un telle silence alors que le matin était généralement heure de grande activité chez les domestiques ; Eva en revanche haussa simplement les épaules et bailla, pressée de pouvoir rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues cette nuit.

- Outch, quel est le crétin qui a osé dire que dormir à la belle étoile était la plus belle et douce expérience possible sur Terre ? Il a jamais entendu parler des courbatures ?

- Ca c'est clair que dormir à côté d'une aussi grosse ronfleuse que toi c'est pas vraiment reposant …

Eva eut une exclamation faussement indignée et fit mine de frapper Zaïe du plat de sa main ; néanmoins elle ne put que sourire à l'expression apaisée de celle ci. Ainsi allait – elle peut être mieux grâce à elle ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur. La jeune pilote resta longuement à regarder ainsi la terro-nourasienne d'un regard si doux qu'il ne tarda pas à la faire rougir. Eva pouffa et accéléra le pas.

- Dis Zaïe, je peux te poser une question ?

Zaïe hocha la tête, soulagée d'écourter ainsi un moment d'émotion qui la gênait en réalité encore plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître ; ce genre de moment qui la rendait instantanément gauche. Néanmoins Eva se perdit un instant dans la contemplation d'une vieille tapisserie accrochée au mur avant de se décider finalement à poser sa question ; cette fameuse question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée sur Nourasie et qu'elle avait déjà posé indirectement à Aikka sans que la réponse ne la satisfasse.

- En fait je me demandais euh … si … si Aikka et toi étiez…enfin…

- Amoureux ?

Eva se raidit et s'interrompit net, à son tour rougissante et n'osant plus regarder Zaïe. Celle ci sourit et plissa les yeux.

- Je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais me poser cette question ! Ca te taraude ça hein…

Eva ne répondit rien, un peu honteuse et ne tentant même pas de contredire son amie . Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle même : en effet, cela la taraudait bien au delà du raisonnable . Néanmoins, loin de se moquer comme elle aurait pu le faire, Zaïe se contenta de prendre une expression songeuse . Toutes deux reprirent leur marche en silence.

La terro nourasienne ne prit la parole que quelques minutes plus tard.

- A vrai dire, on est pas amoureux non. D'abord parce que ça serait suicidaire au vu de nos positions sociales, et puis aussi parce que … eh bien, parce que je ne l'aime pas de cette façon et lui non plus. Entre nous c'est différent, on peut appeler ça de l'amitié je suppose, mais si forte que… que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer.

Eva regardait avec fascination le visage de Zaïe s'animer au fil de ses paroles . Son sourire s'élargit alors que son amie rougissait de plus belle, se rendant certainement compte de l'ardeur avec laquelle elle parlait du Prince. Elle reprit néanmoins :

- Il a fait énormément pour moi et je crois lui avoir apporté beaucoup, c'est vrai . Mais il me viendrait jamais à l'idée de sortir avec lui, l'embrasser ou … enfin, tu vois.

Elle s'était tournée vers Eva et avait esquissé un sourire de connivence qui la toucha au plus de son être, jusque dans ses replis les plus intimes . Assurément, elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Ou peut être même savait elle . Etait-elle aussi douée pour lire en les pensées que Hana ? A ce moment précis, Eva en était persuadée.

- Même pas un petit fricotage alors ? Ni avec tes potes de l'armée ? s'enquit elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait dégagé, tentant par la même occasion de changer de sujet

Zaïe éclata de rire , un fou rire dont les éclats se réverbérèrent sur les murs du long couloir qui menait aux appartements des femmes ; un rire peut être un peu forcé . Eva haussa les sourcils et s'apprêta à taquiner son amie à propos de cette nouvelle gène mal masquée, quand soudain une exclamation ne venant ni d'elle ni de la terro-nourasienne hilare lui fit tourner la tête.

- Oneesan !

Quelques infimes secondes plus tard Zaïe se retrouvait à terre, une chose orange se jetant littéralement sur elle . En réalité, la chose orange était une Ellie tout sourire, encore en pyjama et qui avait visiblement attendu sa grande sœur de pied ferme . Le rire de Zaïe reprit de plus belle et les deux sœurs commencèrent à chahuter.

- Hier j'suis allée à l'écurie royale avec l'école oneesan ! J'ai même pu caresser G'dar !

- Aha, j'espère que tu as fait attention, il aurait pu te croquer .

- Même pas vrai, les insectes ça mange pas les humains !

- Et moi j'te dis que si, les insectes c'est des sales bêtes !

Eva plissa les yeux. Puis sourit .

Ainsi Zaïe n'était pas amoureuse ?

Pourtant elle semblait être bien loin de manquer d'amour .

* * *

- Messieurs, l'heure est grave. Comme sa majesté nous l'a annoncé, les Crogs sont bel et bien de retour sur Nourasie. Des traces de leur occupation nous sont parvenues ; des vaisseaux appartenant à leur flotte ont été repéré au sud de la région du château.

Otsume inspecta d'un vaste regard circulaire les visages de ses coéquipiers de l'armée de l'Est ; elle fronça le nez, percevant une large aura d'anxiété voire de peur tout autour d'eux. Haussant les épaules, elle se cala plus confortablement dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre où elle avait pris place, peu désireuse d'être debout et au pas devant ce crétin de Duc qui se prétendait chef de guerre alors qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard bien poudré. Elle le savait et le sentait, de tous c'était lui qui avait le plus peur .

- De fait, étant la seule armée prête à agir sur place, vous avez le devoir d'aller vous battre et repousser les envahisseurs le plus vite possible. Sachez et prenez bien conscience que c'est là un grand honneur que se battre pour votre patrie, quitte à y laisser la vie. La seule mort acceptable pour le guerrier, c'est au combat.

Otsume leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant violemment de répliquer ou, mieux, se jeter sur ce foutu Duc qui commençait sérieusement à l'importuner. Préférant tacitement l'ignorer, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, faisant ainsi dos au noblaillon qui s'évertuait à motiver ses troupes un peu mornes en cette heure matinale.

Ce matin encore, le ciel était d'un bleu azur.

Doucement, ses pensées s'envolèrent. Elle repensa à son enfance et aux magnifiques insectes de l'écurie du duché. Des scarabées cendrés, des sauterelles rousses : très tôt elle avait appris à les connaître et les reconnaître, au nez et à la barbe de son père qui aurait certainement préféré la voir étudier l'histoire de leur famille ou pratiquer la couture, comme sa grande sœur . Cette dernière tenait en horreur les insectes qui lui avaient enlevé son fiancé peu avant son mariage ; du moins selon la version officielle . Mais les Crogs n'étaient jamais très loin des malheurs des nourasiens…

Ce souvenir rappela soudainement à Otsume ce que lui avait dit Kuro ce matin , ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui extirper ; que Zaïe avait elle aussi la hantise des insectes. ..

Le visage de l'écuyère se crispa brusquement . Ne pas penser à Zaïe, surtout pas . Depuis son arrivée au château royal, le bel aplomb d'Otsume semblait fondre comme neige au soleil ; bien qu'elle le cachait avec habileté et que de fait son comportement était toujours aussi glacial aux yeux de tous, revoir ses filles lui avait été extrêmement douloureux. Un supplice tel qu'il lui coûtait la majorité de ses forces : peu lui en fallait pour ne pas céder à la tentation de fuir de nouveau vers l'est, fuir ses responsabilités et sa vie passée.

Mais c'était impossible, elle le savait bien : l'expérience lui donnait raison . Il n'y avait pas une seul nuit depuis celle où elle avait laissé sa famille partir sans elle où elle n'étais pas hantée par les fantômes de son ancienne vie.

C'était toujours le même rêve, toujours aussi intense et traumatisant : elle était dans les bras de Daniel, dans leur petit salon familial, elle enceinte et lui discutant avec une toute jeune Zaïe qui avait préféré le tapis au canapé. Puis, soudainement, alors que Otsume se détendait dans ce doux et rassurant cocon familial, tout s'écroulait, d'une façon différente à chaque, mais toujours de manière dévastatrice. Parfois Otsume faisait une fausse couche ; ou alors Daniel se mettait à la frapper ; un jour elle avait même rêvé qu'elle les tuait, lui et leur fille .

Immanquablement elle se réveillait de ce rêve en sueur et en pleurs . Brisée et seule . Et de côtoyer de nouveau ses filles lui rappelait cruellement leur absence.

Son absence dans leur vie.

- Eh, elle semble bien calme Otsume aujourd'hui !

Le soldat se retourna vers son compère avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil à l'écuyère qui leur faisait dos. Bien qu'ayant fait sa connaissance il y avait maintenant 5 printemps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait réellement cette femme. Solitaire, parfois agressive, il ne lui connaissait pas dans l'écurie de l'est des amis ou même des connaissances. Entre collègues, ils imaginaient ce qu'avait pu être sa vie avant d'arriver au duché ; sans doute était elle une reprise de justice ou une ex-alliée des Crogs. A dire vrai, à défaut de mieux la connaître ils avaient pris le parti de l'ignorer. Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Mouaip. Ca doit cacher quelque chose .

- Avec un peu de chance elle est en train de reflechir à un attentat contre le duc !

- Arrête, ça serait trop de bonheur …

Ils pouffèrent . Otsume tourna de nouveau la tête et jeta un coup d'œil impassible au Duc qui avait enfin fini son interminable discours ; lui même la fixait, la mettant certainement au défi de répliquer au tissus de bêtises aberrantes qu'il venait de débiter. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, lui comme elle : le duc n'appréciait rien de tel que pouvoir prouver combien cette fichue écuyère était insolente et qu'elle méritait la porte, malgré ses prouesses en ce qui concernait les insectes. Mais Otsume se tut, et claqua simplement sa langue contre ses dents ; le duc se renfrogna.

- Une dernière chose, toutefois . Si vous partirez tous au front, en compagnie de l'armée cadette, certains parmi vous seront réquisitionnés afin d'assurer la sécurité de la famille royale . Le volontariat ne sera point accepté ; j'ai d'ores et déjà le nom des réquisitionnés en tête.

Nouveau coup d'œil assassin du duc vers Otsume qui ne put rester en apparence impassible que grâce à tout son sang froid légendaire. A l'intérieur d'elle, en revanche, tout n'était à présent que tumulte. Alors qu'elle avait consacré la quasi-totalité de sa matinée à oublier le fait que sa fille devait bientôt partir au front, voilà que son supérieur s'employait à le lui rappeler : pire, il allait jusqu'à l'empêcher de l'accompagner dans cet enfer et de l'en protéger... Elle blanchit et dû se forcer à tourner de nouveau la tête du côté opposé, profondément nauséeuse.

Le duc sourit ; il avait appris à déchiffrer les expressions neutres de son écuyère. Il comprit que cette fois ci, il avait gagné la bataille .

La guerre approchait à grand pas .

* * *

- Oniisan ! Oniisan !

Aikka eut tout juste le temps de faire volte face pour voir arriver en trombe sa petite sœur avant que celle ci ne se jette à corps perdu dans ses bras. Surpris, il se laissa tomber de façon fort peu gracieuse sur le tas de vêtements qu'il s'était précédemment employé à plier soigneusement. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa à l'idée de tout son travail à refaire, sans que Yume ne s'en rende compte. Elle offrit à son grand frère renversé un grand sourire joyeux, si communicatif que celui ci se contenta de lever un instant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à son sourire.

- Oniisan ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! annonca la petite fille d'un air ravi

- Vraiment ?

Yume consentit à se relever afin de permettre à son grand frère de reprendre une certaine constance. Celui ci se redressa et posa ses genoux à terre, comme il en avait l'habitude ; sa jeune sœur préféra s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol . Aikka remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait pas comme elle aurait dû à cette heure une robe : sa tenue se composait au contraire d'un simple pantalon de toile et d'une légère chemise blanche à bordure orange, tenue qu'il reconnut être une de ses tenues de nuit. Cette dernière était parsemée ici ou là de boue et quelques brins d'herbes semblaient s'être battus en duel dans l'épaisse chevelure ébouriffée de Yume . Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

- Yume, qu'est ce…

- C'est un secret Oniisan ! Interrompit d'un air autoritaire celle ci – et Aikka eut soudainement la vague impression de se retrouver face à sa mère en colère – avant de reprendre d'un air plus timide, et les secrets sont fait pour être gardés n'est ce pas ?

Aikka hocha la tête d'un air suspicieux .

- Seulement si ceux ci ne sont pas d'une trop grande gravité Yume-chan .

- J'ai donné ma parole . acheva elle d'un air grave, et cela clôt la discussion car rien n'était plus terrible pour des gens de la haute noblesse telle des princes ou des princesses que de trahir une parole donnée .

Le prince de Nourasie haussa finalement les épaules. Après tout, il savait ce que c'était de passer une enfance princière ; si Yume avait trouvé un moyen d'y échapper de temps en temps et ce sans conséquences, comme cela semblait être le cas, cela était une bonne chose…

Cependant, alors que Aikka était plongé dans ses pensées, Yume remarqua enfin les vêtements éparpillés au sol . Intriguée, elle se pencha en avant en pouffant :

- Oniisan, tu ne sais même pas plier du linge correctement !

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu , s'excusa celui ci un peu gené

- Mais enfin, tu aurais pu demander à une domestique de le faire …

Yume s'approcha de derrière son grand frère et entreprit de fouiller parmi le tas de vêtements, ne prêtant nullement l'oreille aux discours ennuyeux de celui ci, ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de lui sortir lorsqu'elle lui rappelait qu'après tout, leur famille était la plus importante de tout Nourasie et qu'il était donc normal qu'ils reçoivent des égards particuliers en cet honneur . Mais alors que Yume avait toujours cru ses parents lorsqu'ils lui parlaient de tout le prestige qu'il y avait d'avoir ce sang qui était le leur, son grand frère semblait depuis maintenant quelques années ne plus partager leur enthousiasme . Pis encore, il semblait même être en désaccord avec ses illustres parents, au point d'en rendre fâché son père qui l'avait, un jour qu'ils se croyaient seuls (et ignoraient donc que Yume s'était cachée dans la grande armoire du bureau de son père pour les écouter) sermonné : elle se rappelait même des paroles que son royal père avait employé, bien que n'en comprenant pas tout à fait le sens . « Je désire tout comme toi le bien de notre peuple Aikka , avait il dit de son air – celui qu'il indiquait qu'il était fâché - que Yume craignait plus que tout au monde , mais je n'accepterais jamais que tu jettes nos traditions aux orties comme tu sembles tenter de le faire ! Et si tu t'obstines dans ton vain mépris, sache que ma colère aura bien des conséquences, notamment sur tes fréquentations avec cette jeune…, il s'était alors interrompu pour chercher son mot, anarchiste dont les idées bien que partant d'un bon sentiment mais bien que manquant cruellement de pragmatisme – et tu sais jeune homme que c'est une qualité indispensable à tout bon roi – te montent visiblement à la tête ! ». Yume avait alors compris que son père était terriblement fâché contre son frère et que celui ci était bien décidé à lui tenir tête, chose à ne jamais faire sous peine de devoir subit la fureur royale. Aussi avait elle décidé d'ignorer ces affaires de grands qui ne la concernait guère, car il lui importait surtout de ne pas blesser ni son grand frère adoré ni son respectable père .

Tandis que son frère lui contait donc toute l'importance qu'il y avait de ne plus se considérer comme supérieur aux domestiques mais plutôt comme leurs égaux – ce qui était décidément une bien drôle d'idée au sens de la petite princesse – Yume entreprit d'inspecter les vêtements que son grand frère avait vainement tenter de ranger. Pèle mêle au sol s'étalaient son uniforme de l'armée cadette, des vêtements d'entraînements ; le sourire de la petite fille s'éteignit progressivement. Aikka, qui s'était tut, s'en rendit compte et lui tendit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne se blottir contre sa poitrine, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire en poussant un petit soupir.

- Oniisan, je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles combattre les Crogs…

- Aikka fronça les sourcils et passa une main distraite dans la chevelure rousse de sa petite sœur.

- Il en va de mon devoir de nourasien Yume, tu le sais bien .

- Mais … mais enfin il y a des soldats plus vieux que toi Niisan ! Tu…

Yume baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer et ainsi mettre encore plus mal à l'aise son grand frère . Celui ci se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir, profond, et berça sa petite sœur qui semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa tristesse et sa peur. Certes, lui aussi, elle aussi, tous deux ressentaient la même inquiétude face à cette nouvelle épreuve que leur donnait leurs Dieux, tout comme chaque nourasien . Mais ils étaient princesse et prince ; la dignité primait avant tout , y compris sur leurs sentiments.

- Alors, Yume, dit finalement Aikka pour tenter de conjurer la lourde ambiance qui s'était installée, ne m'avais tu pas promis une surprise ?

- Oh, oui !

La petite fille fouilla quelques instants dans une de ses larges poches, et en sortit d'un air victorieux un petit paquet de toile. Elle le tendit à son frère qui entreprit de l'ouvrir ; au creux de sa paume, il découvrit un pliage de papier peint de vert. Un peu déconcerté sur ce qu'était ce présent, Yume le renseigna bien vite sur sa nature :

- C'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles Niisan ! Ellie-chan m'a dit que cela portait chance sur Terre …

Yume rougit soudainement, mais Aikka fit mine de ne pas avoir compris que, de toute évidence, Yume s'était liée d'amitié avec la petite sœur de Zaïe, relation qui ne lui était en aucun cas permise. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance et resserra son étreinte sur elle.

- Je suis sûr que cela va m'être utile. Merci beaucoup Yume-chan.

Un moment passa. Le silence qui s'était installé entre le frère et la sœur les renseignait tous deux bien plus que n'importe quel discours .

Ils s'aimaient.

- Imoto, lorsque je serais de retour au château je t'apprendrais les arts martiaux . Veux tu ?

Yume eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle croisa ses prunelles troubles avec celles de son grand frère qui cligna des yeux. Son sourire réapparut alors, et elle se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras en riant.

Alors, comme par magie, la bonne humeur leur revint.

- Arigatou Niisan .

Le souffle de Yume réchauffa le cœur de son grand frère. Il hocha la tête et tourna lentement la tête vers sa grande fenêtre.

Le soleil, à présent, se couchait.

Le voile d'or s'effaça progressivement au profit de l'ombre noire de la nuit …

* * *


End file.
